The Stark family:Season Three
by LittlemissStark315
Summary: Clint's back home, unknown to Kim. Tony's withdrawal gets the best of him, finely getting the help he needs but Gage becomes fatally wounded, making he family come to a standstill and realize whats truly important. Now if they only knew who the Kim's unborn child belonged to.
1. Chapter 1 Healing

Once Tony was at Stark Tower, he quickly got cloths for Kim, telling Gage the situation and telling Rhody goodbye and thanking him to helping. Gage drove to the hospital, Quinn in her booster seat looking worried, hugging her Iron Man plushie tightly. Gage parked quickly. He spoke to Tony. "Go on, I'll handle Quinn." Tony nodded. "Thanks, for everything." Gage nodded. "Of corse. Now go." Tony nodded, nearly running into the ER doors. "I'm here for my Wife. Kim." The nurse type it into the computer. "We had a Kimberly O'Shea come in about 20 minutes ago." "Yes! Yes, that's her." She nodded. "Shes still in surgery but we will let you know as soon as she is out." He sighed heavily. "Thank you." He went to the waiting room, sitting down,letting it all sink in. When he carried her he felt some of her blood seep thru his suit and on the floor. He knew she was bleeding in a place she shouldn't be. He knew that man raped her. He rubbed his eyes, trying to be strong for Quinn and Gage. "Tony?" Speaking of Gage, there he was. He looked up, his eyes watery. "Yeah?" Gage frowned, sitting down, Quinn on his lap. "Is she ok?" He sighed. "I don't know. Shes in surgery right now." Quinn reached up to her fathers cheek. "Daddy? Mommy will be ok." He smiled sadly, taking her hand, kissing it. "I know princess, I know."

He wasn't sure how long it was. Long enough for Gage to get them coffee and to have a good drink when the doctor came out. "Stark?" Tony looked up quickly., getting up, going to the doctor. Signaling for Gage and Quinn to stay there. Gage nodded, holding Quinn securely as Tony walked away to meet the doctor. The doctor was older, plump and seemed to have a happy personality. "Hello ." "How is she?" The doctor sighed, signaling him to follow down the hall. "Her wounds were not life threatening but the stress she experienced, it could be fatal to the fetus." "Baby." "I'm sorry what." Tony sighed. "It would be fatal to the baby. It's a baby." The doctor nodded. "Sorry, medical term. But the stress she experienced, it could have lasting effects on the baby. The baby's blood pressure was abnormally high and she is at risk for premature labor." Tony looked at him shocked. "Even at four months?" The doctor nodded sadly. "Yes. We want to keep her over night to keep an eye on her." Tony nodded. "What about her wounds? What happened? What did this guy do to her?" The doctor sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Tony frowned. "Yes. Please, I have to know." The doctor,looked away, now at her room. "She had a few stab wounds, superficial but needed stitches along with a few lacerations but.. Oh lord this is very difficult to say." Tony urged him, looking more worried every second. The doctor continued. "This man raped her but not normally. He raped her with a knife. Over and over and over. I had the delicate procedure of stitching her up." Tony thought he was going to be sick. He spoke, his voice low. "Let me see her." The doctor nodded, opening her door, walking in and sitting by her bed, holding her hand. The doctor left quietly. Tony felt his own hands shaking as he held hers. She was asleep. Heart monitor on her finger and breathing tube connected to her nose. He kissed her hand, a few tears falling. "Angel, I'm so sorry.."

Gage had laid Quinn down on one of the love seats in the waiting room. She had fallen asleep. He was pacing with his cell phone to his ear. "Com'on Clint, pick up." He sighed when he got his voice mail. "Clint, it's Gage, just call me back when you get this. It's important." He hung up, shaking his head. He heard Quinn Whimper, he knew it was the start of a nightmare. Walked over quickly , he started to wake her. "Shh it's ok, I'm here.."

Tony had fallen asleep, his head on Kims Mattress. She started to wake,looking scared, she relaxed, slightly when she saw she was in a hospital. Looking down, she saw Tony, started petting his hair. Tony woke from the petting, lookig up. "Angel? Your awake, how are you feeling?" He held her hand, rubbing little circles into the top. Her eyes watered. "Tony...He...He...Oh god..." He sat up, standing now, holding both hands to her face. "Shh , it's ok...it's ok angel.." She cried, hanging her head. "Your never going to want me again." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Shh don't talk like that. When your healed up it'll take all I have no to want you." He smiled weakly. She continued to cry into his chest. She panicked,feeling her baby bump. "Oh God..the baby, is he?" He held her face. "Angel, the baby is just fine. The doctor wants to keep you here overnight but the babyi s going to be just fine." It took a few moments before he felt her relax, holding her stomach. He knew it was a white lie but he couldn't have her stressing about the baby making it worse.

Once she was calm enough He got Gage and Quinn. Once Quinn was on the sitting on the mattress. Kim hugged her. "Oh princess, are you ok?" Quinn nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm ok. They hurt you real bad." Kim swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes they did. Oh goodness, your eye."Quinn just smiled."I'm ok mommy." She felt her mother stomach. "Is baby brother ok?" Tony raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Brother? She knows? We didn't get any tests done for that yet." Kim smiled weakly. "If she says it's a boy..." Tony smiled brighter. "A baby boy.." He laughed lightly. It was the best thing he heard all day. Kim smiled, feeling the atmosphere lighten, petting Quinns hair. "Yes, baby brother is fine but the doctors want to keep me over night to make sure. Why don't you go home with Gage." Quinn pouted. "Do you want me to?" "Yes, You need rest.. you shouldn't be in a hospital all day." She nodded. "Ok mommy." Gage stepped in, picking Quinn up easily. "Were glad your ok. ." Km smiled weakly. "Please, call me Kim." He smiled, nodding before walking out of the room with Quinn.

Tony walked closer to her once Gage and Quinn had left. He saw those green eyes well up again, wrapping her in his arms. She spoke quietly, a few tears falling down her face. "Tony, Will I be ok?" He smiled sadly, kissing her head,his own eyes watering. "No. You'll be amazing." She smiled weakly before chuckling, her voice watery. "Your so cheesey." He chuckled. "But it's true. We'll be ok. You'll be ok and when your healed and ready we won't be able to keep our hands off each other." She smiled, sniffling, hiding her head in his chest. Inhaling the smell of Old Spice, metal and oil from the use of the IronMan suit. "I like the sound of that."

Clint laid low watching his target. The man had detonated a bomb in front of a day care killing everyone inside. Three infants, six toddlers and three care givers. He thought of Quinn, his eyes misted, shaking his head he cleared the image from his mind... he couldn't think about that. The target was a well know terrorist. He was practically a ghost making it in and out of the states without drawing attention to himself. Clint took a deep breath letting it out slowly .. he had the target sighted in his rifle. Fuck ... he tossed the gun aside grabbing his bow pulling an arrow from his quiver.. taking aim... yeah this was much better, felt right. Taking another breath letting it out slowly he released.. the arrow sliced through the air.. smooth and silent finding its mark going through his heart pushing a button at his side the arrow exploded ...Pay back motherfucker..._ wish I could have made it more personal and make you suffer. _With a flick of his wrist his bow compressed, putting it away he turned and began packing his sniper rifle scopes and gear with a ironic smirk. _Now all I need is a fight or get laid. yeah that could work._ After he had his gear reloaded he began heading back again to his check point. Pulling his phone out out of habit he glanced at it. Shit! Now he calls. Accessing his messages he listened close.

Dammit Gage. He looked around. He was still in hostile area he couldn't risk calling at this moment. Shit!. He made it to his check point made camp in a cave waiting for his pick up. Picking up his satellite phone he dialed Gage running his hand through his hair. Pick up come on...

Gage picked up. "Dude, it's about fucking time. I've been trying to contact you for two months." Clint groaned. "What is it?" "It's Kim, shes been hurt, bad. A break in in the tower." Clint felt his heart stop. "Is she alright?" "Shes alive and well if that's what your asking. I don't know exactly what happened and I'm not going to pry but it seemed like she was tortured and this guy took Quinn as well. Gave her a black eye and bruise on her arm." Clint felt his hands fist, being mindful not to break his phone. "Is this fucker dead?" "Yes. I doubt Tony let him live after that." "Good. Hope it was painful." "Me to Brother." Clint sighed heavily, feeling his eyes water and guilt well up. "Look I'm gonna go-" "Just hang on a sec-" He didn't let Gage continue as he hung up,feeling tears starting. He growled. How could someone touch her like that. Hurt her in such a way? He felt tears fall, punching the cave wall. He wasn't there to protect them. The Elders had him as her Protector and he failed.

AN: please review :)


	2. Chapter 2 I'm coming home

The pain in his chest was worse than the one in his hand.. he blinked looking down not seeing the blood on his hands, his knuckles were raw and his hand throbbed. He was such a failure, he needed to get back and get back now. Yanking open his bag he pulled out the beacon hitting the switch. _Now hurry the fuck up bastards._ Ripping a piece of cloth from the robe he wrapped his hand. Yeah that will do. The adrenaline pumped through his bod,y standing he paced the cave, his chest hurt, his head was pounding. He was too far away.. dammit what was he thinking he should have stayed at least he would have been close could have done something... In the distance he heard the soft hum of a Quinnjet .. grabbing his gear he headed for the opening to the cave.

Looking off into the horizon he could tell they were only about ten minutes out. Sliding his glasses over his eyes he waited in the open entrance to get back. As the jet landed the air blew his hair in every direction, his sandy blond hair had lightened in the desert sun and he was long overdue for a haircut. As the hatch opened he ran the short distance only to see Director Fury standing in the opening. "What the hell took you so long Agent Barton? it was a simple mission." Clint grit his teeth. "Why the hell did you block my communications?" "It was for your own good." Clint snapped "The hell it was Ki... Miss. O'Shea and Quinn were kidnapped and tortured I should have been informed." Fury looked into the distance, obviously he didn't know her condition or he would have punched him by now. "you were relieved of that duty and privilege if I recall correctly." Clint growled deep in the back of this throat. "The hell you say. Now get out of my way so I can get home and protect them the way they should be protected."

Fury moved slightly as Clint pushed past him throwing his bag in a corner. he fell into a seat and buckled up. Fury sighed and headed to the back of the jet giving him his privacy. Five hours later they landed but he was still ten hours away from Stark Towers, make that seven the way he planned on riding he would be there in no time. Clint climbed on his bike and revved the engine Fury stood beside him. "Barton take it easy, she and Quinn are safe your one of my best I can't afford to lose you." Clint nodded putting his helmet on and tearing out of the underground facility. The ride was a blur all he could think about was getting home. Home? Damn when did he start thinking of that place as home?

It's been nearly a week since the kidnapping and Tony was worried for Kims mental health. She hasn't been able to sleep much from the nightmares. She would always apologize for keeping him up but he didnt care. He would help her thru any nightmare, how many they be. He held her as she slept, feeling her tense. He sat up, holding her closer. "Shh it's ok...I got you." He had a feeling this was a particularly bad nightmare. She started to talk and cry in her sleep, tears seeping into his band shirt. "No...stop...not her.." He started to shake her. He didn't want her to suffer anymore. "Angel..wake up..it's just a nightmare." She woke with gasp, looking at Tony's chest before looking up. "Tony?" He smiled sadly. "Yeah. It's me." She started to cry into his chest, curling into him. "Oh God Tony..he had Quinn and he was going to do...Oh god..." "Shh shhh it was just a bad dream. Quinn is safe." Kim looked up. "Can we go see her?" He nodded. "Yeah." He started to get up, helping her up. "Slowly...we don't want to rip any stitches." She smiled weakly with a sniffle. "I've been walking for five days and They haven't broken yet." He smiled, holding her close as they walked out of the room. "I know. You know I worry." "Easily." He sighed. "Yes. Easily." He chuckled. "I'm not sorry for worrying about what I love." "you shouldn't be." she smiled softly up at him.

He kissed her head before getting to Quinns room, gently opening the door, seeing Quinn asleep. "See? Shes just fine. Asleep and safe. You know Gage won't let anything happen to her." She nodded. "I know." He could feel her shaking still. "Com'on, lets go get some tea. Maybe watch something on TV." She nodded, wiping a tear away as she let him lead her out. Once in the kitchen he let her go into the living room.

She saw him in the kitchen but she could feel the fear of being along. The panic. She looked over at the fixed window. It was still in the process, the construction on the outside of it, protecting it with a tarp. Pepper took care of everything. She felt she owed her so much. She took care of not only the window but the lab (which was still under major construction) and the paparazzi. She managed to quiet them down with a few well worded answers and that was that. But looking at the window she felt like they could jump thru at any second and take her and hurt her again. She felt her breathing quicken and tears start falling. No. they can't. There dead. But what if they lived? Luckily Tony was coming in with her tea and his coffee. He saw her panicked state, staring out the window. He put the tea on there coffee table, sitting next to her. "Angel? Hey, it's ok.." She swallowed, trying to calm herself, feeling faint from the shallow breathing. He held her face. "Take it easy...in and out...com'on.." She started breathing deeper, more evenly before leaning against his shoulder . "I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me." She sniffed, a few tears falling. He smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her. "It was a panic attack. It's quite normal after what you've been thru." She nodded. "I know."

There was a pause before he reached over to the table, grabbing the TV remote,turning it on then handing her her tea. "Here. This will help." She smiled weakly, holding it, loving the warmth in her hand. He turned it to Spongebob and she smiled weakly. "Why are we watching Spongebob?" "Because we need something mindless and funny." She just smiled, cuddling closer to him. Chuckling every so often at Spongebobs antics. Out of habit He started rubbing her neck with his arm that was around her and she couldn't help but melt into it. He smiled, holding her closer, kissing her cheek and head. She turned her head, kissing him softly before putting her half empty cup of tea on the table. He started kissing her neck, gently, holding her close by her waist. She smiled, leaning against him.

He smiled against her neck, kissing and suckling, his hands starting to travel up and down her waist and breasts. She bit her lip with a smile before turning around and kissing him, deeply. He smiled into it, letting her deepen it, holding her waist and neck, gently laying her down before speaking. "JARVIS, soundproof and mute the TV." The TV suddenly was muted and the thin, sound proof walls Tony had installed in the entrances of the kitchen and living room went down, locking the room. He went back to kissing her neck as she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling into his hair, gripping it. He moaned, starting to undress her night shirt, taking it off with ease before latching himself to one of her nipples, suckling eagerly. She gasped. "Oh yes..mmm"

He started kissing down her torso, a hand automaticly going to her clit before he realized she was still stitched up, she couldn't have sex yet. Not for a while. She noticed his pause as she realized it as well, her hands going up to her mouth. "Oh God..Tony.. I'm sorry, I forgot-" He quickly went back up to her face, seeing the start of another panic attack, he held her face gently. "Shh it's ok Angel, I forgot to." I led you on.." She felt her eyes water. "All the magazines are right. Our daughter is right, I'm nothing more then a whore." He couldn't take it. He crashed his lips to hers, wanting her to stop talking that nonsense. He felt her relax and he pulled away, holding her face. "Don't you ever say anything like that about yourself again." She swallowed the lump in her throat, a few tears falling. "But your heard as a rock, I can feel you." She smiled weakly. He bit his lip with a weak smirk. "I can't help that but I can always take care of that later myself." She shook her head. "No. I can help." He raised an eyebrow. "how? I don't want you to hurt yourself." She smirked weakly. "Let me get up and I can show you."

He smirked back, sitting up, letting her get up off the couch. He saw her kneel, going to take down his sweat pants, he stopped her, holding her wrists gently. " No, that's not fair." She looked up. "Why?" "How can I finish you?" She smiled weakly, taking his achingly hard member out quickly. "I don't have to be finished." She licked up his member before he could get a word out. Stopping him with a moan escaping him. "ooh..." She smirked before taking his member in her mouth. His breath hitched. "mmm no...this...this isn't fair..Oh lord.." She took the rest of him into her mouth, suckling and swirling her tongue. His hands went into her hair, gently griping it, struggling not to thrust into the moist mouth around him.

She suckled and swirled and he could already feel himself close. It had been the whole week without anything. He felt sensitive. He moaned. "Oh God, angel..I'm..I'm close..." He started to pull away but she kept him there, suckling harder. He threw his head back, moaning as he came. "Oh God.. Angel..Kim.." She swallowed it all. Just a bit dribbling down the side of her mouth. He panted as she went to sit on his lap. He smiled, holding her close, wiping the little bit of cum from the side of her mouth. "You didn't have to do that." "I know..I wanted to." He smiled, kissing her neck.

She smiled as he kissed her. He spoke softly. "lay down." She smiled weakly, starting to lay down on the couch. "What are you going to do?" He smirked, kneeling above her, kissing her neck. His hand traveling to her breast, feeling the nipple, pinching it on his skilled fingers. She breather out. "mmm.."

He smirked kissing down her baby bump and scars, his hand traveling down to feel her. He didn't think about his cold hands as he pressed a finger to her entrance, just rubbing but she jumped and he hated that she looked terrified. She sat up quickly, tears in her eyes. "No! no.." He saw it must have triggered some sort of flash back. He quickly held her face, wiping tears away. "Angel, your safe. It's ok, no one is going to hurt you." She shook her head, crying. She didn't believe him or thought she was still there in the flash back. He brought one of her hands to his reactor to feel it. "Angel, please, your safe, your not in that damn place anymore. He's dead. He's not going to hurt you ever again." She seemed to calm, swallowing down her tears, just staring at the reactor under her finger tips, blue light leaking thru her fingers. "Tony...?" She looked up hesitantly. He smiled softly. "Yeah."

Tears started to fall again, her voice wobbly. "I'm sorry. I ruined our time-" "You didn't ruin anything. I should have stop it." " No. I wanted it. But..." She shook her head, looking away as tears fell. "But I saw him." He held her closer, kissing her head. "Your not ready it, it's fine. I don't want to rush you or hurt you." She cried into his shoulder. "But I want you to. I do, I love you -" He kissed her softly, holding her face. "I know angel, I know. When your ready and no sooner." She nodded, biting her lip, feeling defeated.

That coming morning, the sunlight coming thru all the windows beautifully. Clint arrived back at Stark Tower and he couldn't help but feel he was home. He wasn't sure how he could approach this. He couldn't just walk right in after all that happened. He just had to know how she was, if she was ok. He couldn't take not knowing. He took a heavy sigh and decided to go right up to the front door and hope she dosnt answer. He wasn't ready to face her. Not yet. He sighed, making his way in, showing ID to the security, going to the living level of Stark Tower.

Once he got to there door, he knocked and waited. It seemed the longest one minute of his life as Tony answered, looking surprised. "Clint?" Clint waved feebly but before he could speak more Tony pushed him away, closing the door quickly before glaring. "Where the hell did you go?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "I had to get away. After what happened I'm would think you want me away." Tony rolled his eyes. "Well we didn't. You could have said Goodbye at least. Do you have any idea just how upset you made Kim and Quinn?" The archer was starting to feel like the biggest ass in the world. "It upset Quinn?" " Yeah. She kept wondering why you left. You justup and left in her eyes and didn't make me feel any more better about the whole situation." Clint sighed, running his hands thru his now slightly longer hair. "Look, I'm sorry but I had to get away. You two had enough problems going on without me, I was trying to eliminate a problem." "Well don't, fixing problems is my job." Clint swallowed. Being so close to Tony he felt the need to push him against the wall and ravage him. He blamed it on the lack of human contact in the desert. "May I come in? I just want to talk." Tony nodded. "Yeah. Shes asleep. Com'on." Tony opened the door, leading him inside.

Clint sat down in the living room, following Tony, siting across from him. Clint looked down. "I heard about what happened. The kidnapping. I'm sorry, I wasn't here to help." Tony shrugged. "You had to get away, that's not your fault. Everyone has to at some point." Clint looked up at him and could see the weariness in those dark eyes. "What happened?" Tony sighed, running his hand thru his hair. "You really want to know?" "Yes. I do." The dark haired genius looked to the ground, starting to speak. "There was a break in. they cut the power, JARVIS was gone and they blew up my lab and suits along with putting Gage to sleep before any of this with a tranquilizer dart. They took Kim and Quinn. I don't know what they wanted Quinn for, Leverage? Bargaining chip? I don't know. They took Kim and this guy tortured her. Clint, are you sure you want to hear the rest?" He looked up into those blue eyes. "Yes. Tell me." Tony kept his eyes locked on him. "This guy raped her with a knife over and over again." Clint felt himself freeze. Not just from hearing what happened but the look on Tony's face. The sheer anger was enough to make him terrified. An Angry Tony Stark was terrifying. Clint glared but it wasn't directed at Tony. He was angry to. "Is this bastard dead?" "I burned his head inside out." "Good."

There was a long pause before Clint spoke up. "Let me be your bodyguard again." Tony gave him a look. "I don't think she needs that stress." "Then she doesn't need to know it's me. I'll hide, I'll do whatever it takes to be here and protect her. I don't care what it takes,I will be here, to protect her because if you don't let me I will force myself back in." Tony sighed. "Fine. Just don't let her know it's you. I don't care how you do it." Clint nodded, standing. "May I see her?" Tony stood up. "Yeah, real quick." He lead him to there bedroom, gently opening the door, signaling silently to go in.

Clint took it, going inside quietly. His breath caught. She was just as gorgeous as the last he saw her. The blanket covering most of her waist and torso. He walked over, gently sitting on the bed, petting a hair away from her face with a sad smile his eyes watering, feeling the guilt well up. He wasn't here. He could have protected her. Protected Quinn. He spoke out quietly. "I love you. I'm so sorry I was gone. I just had to gt away."

Kim was half asleep, feeling the weight on the bed and hearing the voice. She smiled in her sleepy state, thinking it a dream. Hearing Clints voice again. She snuggled into the pillow and blankets. He smiled watching before getting up and walking back out the door, Tony closing it behind him. "Go get your stuff. Your old room is still here but You'll have to share with Gage. I'll let him know your here when he wakes up." Clint nodded before walking down the stairs and getting his stuff of his bike.

Gage was asleep in Quinns room, having fallen asleep with her, protecting her from her nightmares. She was awake but started crying, wiping hr tears away. Gage woke. "Huh? Oh..princess, whats wrong?" He held her. She cried sniffling. "Birdman is back. I can feel him. He's gonna steal mommy away and forget about us." He held her, kissing her head, making a mental note to have a stern talk with Clint when he saw him

Once Quinn was calmed down he went downstairs to find Clint, knowing he was back. He saw him outside at his bike. He glared before going down there. Once outside, he didn't hesitate or even stop to say hi. He got to Clint but before Clint could even say a word he punched him Clint went tumbling to the ground with a hiss of pain. "Ahh what the fuck Gage?" "Why are you back? Haven't you hurt this family enough?" Clint glared, getting up. Gage glared right back. "You broke Kims heart and made Quinn feel like she was abandoned and now she thinks your gonna steal her mom away and forget about the rest of us." Clint sighed. "You couldn't just say that without the punching?" "Nope." Clint groaned. "Your getting your ass beat later." Gage glared but patted his shoulder affectionately before pointing a stern finger at him. "Don't do anything that stupid again." "Got it."

AN: please review :)


	3. Chapter 3 Quiet night, Loud thoughts

It wasn't an hour after Clint got there, settling up in the room he's now sharing with his brother. The door opened as he started taking cloths out and putting them into the second dresser. He looked over, seeing his brother come in, seeing the guilty look he had. "What is it?" Gage rubbed the back of this neck looking uncomfortable. His eyes were down cast. "Uh...Clint there is one other thing... " Clint frowned looking at him raising an eye brow. "Yeah?" " You gotta promise not to get mad and over react." Clint started to get irritated and impatient he had been on the road all day he was tired and needed a shower. "Dammit would you just spit it out already" " its ...its about Kim.. I tried to..to tell you over the phone..." Growling Clint stepped towards Gage threatening. "If you don't tell me right now I am going to beat your ass on this spot."

Gage stepped back holding his hands up in front of him. "ok ,ok.." Sighing heavily. "Here it is... Kim... Kim.. is pregnant... " Clint's face went through a spectrum of emotions Shock, joy, anger, fear, hope he staggered back slightly."She...she's pregnant ..like.. like with a real baby?" Gage smiled. "Yeah the last time I checked when a woman was pregnant it was a real baby.." He chuckled. Clint scowled "You know what I mean smart ass." Clint ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "How far along is she?" Gage shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. "Three, maybe four months tops. Why?"

Clint paled... "Oh shit... shit.. shit ..shit.. " Both of his hands went into his hair and pulled moaning "You you realize what that means?" Gage shook his head "No..What? " Clint gave him a look. "Think genius... " Gage shook his head slowly, than his eyes widened as if a light bulb went off in his head. "No way... its not possible" Clint nodded."Yes way and it is possible." Grabbing his bag he went to push past Gage to go confront them about the baby. Gage grabbed his arm, stopping him."What the hell are you doing? " Clint looked down at the hand that stopped him and back up into his brothers eyes "What do you think I'm doing, I'm going to go talk to them about that being MY baby." Gage shook his head."No, your not, your not even supposed to be here remember?"

Clint shrugged his hand off with a frown, he knew he was right. He didn't like it but he was right. Now what? "Dammit Gage, she could be carrying my baby and I can't say anything."Gage sighed."Why don't you go down to the gym and work off some of that stress and than you can get a shower. I'll bring you something to eat than we will decide how best to make you invisible to Kim. Ok?" Clint shrugged his head down. "Yeah, sure why not. It will keep me from killing Tony... for now.. " Gage pat Clint on the back. "That's the spirit. Now I'm gonna go check on Quinn, she hasn't been sleeping well." "You mean more then her normal sleep routine." Gage frowned softly. "Worse then." Clint quietly nodded as Gage left the room.

Changing quickly he left the room looking down the hall towards the master bedroom. the need to go there was strong , stronger than ever. How could that drunk bastard allow Quinn and Kim get kidnapped and hurt. He should have been here. That worthless alcoholic couldn't protect a kitten much less his own damn family. He doesn't deserve them. Turning away he headed back down the back stairs to the gym putting his ear phones in he flipped through the selections deciding on some hard core alternative music. In the gym he looked around deciding what would suit him best right now,deciding to go with the punching bag. Picking up the tape he wrapped his hands. Damn this is going to hurt since he still hurt from punching the cave wall, but maybe the pain will be enough to clear his mind.. he gave a half smile. He seriously doubted it. Picking up a pair of gloves he slipped them on with a slight flinch. Flexing his hands into the gloves. I need this.

As he started left, right shoulder, elbow, kick...pregnant...

left, right, shoulder, elbow, kick...

maybe his...left, right, shoulder, elbow, kick...

he'll be damned if another man raises his kid...

faster left, right, shoulder, elbow, kick...it has to be mine..

harder and faster sweat streaming down his face and back ...

left, right, shoulder, elbow , kick..

Dammit! there is no way in hell they are going to keep him away from his child. He can't protect what he has now ..how can he protect another child... bastard ..worthless.. drunk... womanizing... bastard... grunting with the force of his punches..

Quinn hurt..

Kim brutally raped...

where the hell was he?

Not protecting them. He doesn't deserve them ..

He growled tears mingled with his sweat

No one can keep him from what is his.

He'll never let some spoiled rich boy do it now .

His breaths coming in hard pants. He now stared at the the bag he had been pounding into, dazed... Kim pregnant again and this time it could be his..

Turning he grabbed a towel and wiped his face down.. pulling off his gloves he threw them back on the shelf. With the towel draped over his head he headed back upstairs to his a and Gages room for a shower. He wanted to check on Quinn and Kim... but couldn't..he wanted to reassure Quinn he was here and wouldn't leave them ever again. ..but knew she wouldn't accept that..sighing heavily he pushed through the bedroom door.

Guilt ate at him. He couldn't fix this no matter how much he wanted to. Gage lounged on his own bed in the room with a large sandwich and a couple of beers sitting next to Clint's bed. "Good work out bro?" Pulling the towel off his head he shrugged. "I guess .. I'm ..I'm going to go shower... be right back. " Fifteen minutes later Clint came out in a pair of clean sweats and a black T-shirt laying back against his pillows he picked up half his sandwich. " You make this?" Gage turned a little pink."Yeah why?" " its good. I forgot how good of a cook you are" Gage cleared his throat. "Let's talk about how you are going to pull off your stay here and guard Kim... without her knowing.. like name.. " Before he could finish talking Clint stated."Jason" "Jason? Why Jason? " " You know like that movie Bourne. Jason Bourne"

Gage rolled his eyes" Seriously?" Taking another big bite."Yes seriously" "Ok... Jason.. anything else? " " Yeah masks , hoodies loose cloths, baggy black of course..no speaking.. you'll speak for me when possible." Gage mumbled almost to himself. "what have I gotten myself into." Clint wanted to laugh but his brother was right. "the same thing I have.. realize it won't be pretty if she finds out" finishing his sandwich he popped one of the beers open taking a large swallow laying back with one arm folded behind his head. " Man, this is going to be the most difficult mission ever."

It was a few hours later when Gage came back with the stuff he needed. During that time he heard Kim wake up and walk down he hall. He knows it was her because he had opened the door just enough to peek out and his breath caught. She was pregnant and had the baby bump to prove it. He swallowed. That could he his baby. His daughter or Son he may never get to meet. After that time he deiced to distract himself by reading. When he was away there was some slow moments where there was nothing but his thoughts.

A local book truck came by for the other solders and fighters. To keep moral and spirits high.

He chose hunger games. From Katiness and her Bow to sacrificing herself to the games for her sister and going thru hell just to protect her and her conflicted feelings between Peeta and Gale. He found he could relate well. Gage walked in, chuckled seeing the book. "Hunger games? Really?" Clint chuckled. "I could say to you Green Lantern." "Shut up." Clint smirked sitting up. "that's what I thought. Got my stuff?" Gage threw him the bag. "Yeah. Mask,hoodies,pants. The works." Clint nodded, looking into the duffel bag. "Thanks." He took out the black mask. It had a thin line for the eyes and that was it. It was a light fabric but heavy enough to hide his features. He sighed. "Time to put on a show."

It was an hour later, having to work up to courage to go out outside that bedroom door. When he leaves this room. He isn't Clint. He's Jason, there new bodyguard because they need a second one. Gage opened the door, leading him out. It was dinner time and he couldn't wait to taste Kims cooking again. Even if it would be leftovers once everyone was asleep. They made a stop at Quinns room. Her work was now up there since the lab was under construction. Gage knocked light before entering. "Princess?" She was in the middle of her work. Little tongue sticking out as she quickly wrote down various equations and variables for her suit. Clint couldn't help but smile behind his mask. He hadn't realized just how much he missed everyone. Gage smiled, kneeling to her. "What are you working on now?" "You wouldn't understand it." Clint raised an eyebrow. Shes gotten a bit sassier since he was gone. He hated to think it was because of him and the feelings he caused. Pain can change a person.

Gage chuckled. "You know I never do. But time for a break, it's dinner time." Quinn nodded. "ok." She looked up and nearly jumped. "Whos that?" Gage smiled, picking her up. "Quinn, this is Jason. Our new bodyguard. He's safe, I promise, he won't hurt you or any of us." Clint felt Quinns stare burn thru him. Like she knew. Like she knew everything and she most likely did. It made him swallow, feeling just a tad afraid. He saw her go all shy, hiding more into Gage's shoulder. Gage chuckled. "Shes shy." Clint nodded, biting his tongue at everything he wanted to say.

They made into the kitchen where Tony was with a cup of coffee and was that a prescription bottle next to him. Clint knew he didn't have any sort of prescription before he left. Maybe it was for that damn anxiety of his finally. Gage walked in and cleared his throat. Tony looked up, knowing full well already what was going on. Kim turned from stirring tomato sauce, looking a tad nervous at the black clad figure with a mask. "Umm Gage? W-who is your friend?" Clint hated how scared she looked. Gage smiled and Tony spoke up, going over to Kim. "Angel, this is our new bodyguard-" "Jason." Gage spoke quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Jason. Our new bodyguard Jason." Kim smiled weakly, looking between them. "Why didn't you tell me we were getting a new one?" "If you haven't noticed kinda have had a lot work on the tower." Clint smiled behind his mask. Oh yeah, it was good to be home. It would be even better if he could be himself. Kim walked over, wiping her hands on her apron and Clint saw how her Baby bump rounded the front of her dress. She smiled, holding her hand out, the other resting on her belly.

"I'm kim, Tony's soon to be wife." Clint shook her hand, unable to feel anything with the gloves. He nodded to her. Gage spoke. "Uh...he can't speak. I'll have to speak for him." Kim looked between hem. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well your more then welcome to join us for dinner." Clint nodded again but walked out of the room, going to go on patrol early.

Gage looked to him walking away then to Kim. "He's gonna on patrol. He's kinda a loner." Kim smiled. "I got that much. Are you going to join us for dinner.?" "Yeah. Of corse." He placed Quinn in her booster. "Here you go princess. " She smiled up at him.

It was about threeam that Clint found Tony in the lab, working on the construction of it and rebuilding. The mask still on. He remembered the code from last time. Tony looked over from his screwdriver. "You know you don't have to wear that mask around me." Clint smirked weakly, taking it off. "I could say the same about you. So finally get medication for your anxiety I saw." "It's not anxiety meds." Clint raised an eyebrow, walking closer. "That what is it? Sick? Injured?" "Giving up." Clint was confused and Tony still hasn't looked away from his screwdriver and the wall. "What do you mean?" Tony sighed before stopping his work on the ground, his arm going to rest on the raised knee. "I stopped drinking." "Why?" Tony raised an eyebrow, standing, going to his toolbox. "What do you mean "why"? I have a family, I have a daughters and another on the way. My drinking needed to stop."

Clint rolled his eyes. "I meant why now? Of all times? Not when you settled down, not when you found out you were gonna have you first child but now." Tony tried not to glared. "Because I realized that it was killing me and I want to be here for my kids every damn day that I can." Clint was about to speak but Tony snapped slightly. "Ok, Clint I know why you came down here. I'm aware that child may be yours but you know what she thought you were never coming back." Clint glared. "Well I did!" "No you didn't! She doesn't know your here, she still thinks you left without so much as a goodbye. I frankly don't care if that baby is mine or yours, I just want to be there for her and help raise this boy to his best. If he's mine that's great but if he's yours and your still hiding in the shadows like this, I won't hesitate to raise that kid as my own." Clint glared, growling. "Get a test." "When the baby is born we will." Clint stepped closer. "No. now." " Do you honestly think going up to her and asking for a test would be good for her stress level?" Clint continued to stare but he had a point. Tony continued, looking away. "She had the possibility of losing that little baby the night of the kidnapping from the stress alone. And every day when she has a nightmare or an anxiety attack I worry she could lose him. I'm not putting any stress on her that isn't necessary." Clint softened slightly, hearing that gender . "A boy? It's a boy?" Tony smiled weakly. "Yeah, a little boy. Quinn told us." Tony paused before sighing. "I'm really trying not to fight with you, honestly, I'm justa tad irritable from the lack of drinking."

Clint smirked. "Oh call the papers. Tony hasn't been drinking. Shocking." "Shut up." "I had to." Tony smiled weakly, shrugging. "It's ok. I'd rather go thru this with humor then...the other. But thats what the prescription upstairs is for. It's...actually it's a anti-psychotic." Clint nearly felt his eyes bug out. "what?Why?" Tony bit his lip. "Because apparently, and I didn't know this until it happened, that if you drink heavily for a long time then quiet cold turkey it does some fucked up shit to your brain. Hallucinations. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. During a merge meeting with the most prestigious hospital in new york I had a minor anxiety attack hat lead to an hallucination to fainting to severe flashbacks. Apparently in the hospital I was yelling about being back in the cave but I don't remember it. That helps control that. I haven't had any for the last month so it's working." Clint was in mild shock. "How?...just how much did I miss?"

Tony grinned, picking up a torch. "Alot. Don't worry, me and Gage can fill you in."

Clint shook his head. "God, I could be a father." Tony nodded, getting his welding goggles. "yep." He grinned over before turning the torch on. "You scared?" started waking over to the wall, picking up a piece of sheet metal. Clint sighed, running a hand thru his slightly longer hair. "A little, yeah." Tony chuckled. "Wanna know something?" Clint looked to him. "Whats that?" "I still am." He started melting the metal to the wall. Clint nodded, letting that sink in. He wasn't sure why Tony was scared of another kid. He was as good a father could with alcoholism thrown into there already chaotic life. He was wonderful with Quinn and loved the family life. He was pretty sure, if offered the chance he would move to some little suburban town and live the apple pie and white picket fence life.

He left the lab, putting his mask back on as he got to the kitchen. It was past three am and his night to patrol. He got to the kitchen, seeing Kim at the counter, trying to reach for the lucky charms on top shelf but unable to do to her small height. He walked over, gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped. "Oh..Jason..I'm sorry. You startled me." Clint smiled under his mask. She was adorable in her lavender night gown with lace on the top. Her hair falling around her face and shoulders with a blush. He nodded before reaching up and grabbing the lucky charms box and handing it to her. She smiled. "Thanks." She took it, sitting at the table, starting t o pick out the marshmallows.

She smiled. "I remember when I was pregnant with Quinn I craved nothing but pickles and chocolate. Sometimes having them with the chocolate syrup. Tony didn't find it appetizing and frankly neither did I but I couldn't help it. Now it's three am and I've been craving nothing but these lucky charms marshmallows." Her sentience ended with a soft laugh. Clint wanted to badly to laugh with her, talk to her, hold her and get her whatever the fuck she wanted, no matter how disgusting it was. She laughed lightly to herself.. "I'm sure you didn't want to hear about all that. I'm sorry." Clint smiled softly. Having so long gone without her smile, it was like a light in the darkest tunnel. He shook his head, sitting down, signaling for her to continue with whatever she wanted to say..

She smiled, continuing to pick out the marshmallows. He listened to every word she had to say. Every praise and complaint about her pregnancy. "I can't believe I'm having a boy. A little boy. Sometimes it keeps me up at night wondering if he'll be like Tony or.."She looked away. He tried to tell her silently to continue. She sighed, feeling her eyes water. "I'm sorry, it's hard for me to talk about. I'm sure you've seen the tabloids, my affair with our former bodyguard, Clint. Well there's chance this boy could be his. I don't know where he left to. I just hope he's ok. I haven't heard from him in so long." Her eyes watered, sniffling. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm some kind of whore. That wouldn't be wrong, I cheated on Tony and he's been nothing but amazing." Her voice wobbled, wiping a few tears away. Clint could feel her heartbreak thru there connection. Burning thru his chest. He wanted to hold her so badly and comfort her. He got up, getting a nearby notepad, starting to write. She looked over curious. "What is it your writing?" Once he was done he handed it to her before leaving because he knows if he stayed too long he may kiss those lips he's missed so badly. She sniffled, reading the letter.

I've only been here a day and I can tell this family is real.

The love you have for your husband and daughter are real and

I'm honored to be able to protect you and your family.

Please don't talk about yourself so horribly,

Your an amazing mother and an even better wife.

It's obvious you cared about both your

soon to be husband and your bodyguard.  
Your not a whore. Not ever.

Whores give themselves to whoever pays the most.  
Your heart was conflicted. That doesn't make you a whore.

That makes you human.

Kim had tears falling with a smile, folding the letter up and putting it in her pocket of her night gown, making her way upstairs, ready to start the day anew when she woke. She made a mental note to read this every day, every time she felt down, sad and low.

AN: please read and review :)


	4. Chapter 4 Hi, My name is

It was the next morning when Clint remembered. He had written her a few love letters in the past. She could recognize the writing. He groaned at the realization, rubbing his hair while he still lay in bed in the early morning hours. He had just gotten to bed at 6Am. He got up, feeling near panic. pacing. Why did he write that note? Running his hands through his hair. She was sure to recognize the hand writing. but he couldn't let her put herself down like that and the pain the in her heart, it ripped at him. Pacing the small room he felt caged, he needed to be set free, he needed answers but he would never risk Kim or his son. He just knew she was carrying his child it had to be his.

Letting loose a heavy sigh he went to the door his hand on the knob when the door opened on him nearly knocking him back. "Dammit." Gage smirked weakly."Where do you think your going?" Clint scowled. "I'm going to find Kim and protect her..." Gage interrupted him."No your not..." Raising his voice."Why Not?!" Gage came in, pushing in and closing the door behind him."shh keep your voice down they'll hear you."Clint nearly growled. "I should be protecting her, not hiding out in this room." "I know man and you will, but you can't creep her out by stalking her. She has had too much of that already...besides if you hadn't notice you almost walked out without your disguise on." "I was distracted. I forgot about everything but her."

Gage crossed his arms over his chest."I realize that but now you have to work with a partner, a teammate ..Me! You can't go rogue and renegade on me here I'm trying to help you and you need to realize that.." Clint felt himself soften and deflate. "Your right. I need to stick to the plan,but I want to know also. I want to feel the child growing in her. I know she chose Tony but God I love her. .. I can't help but want to be near her." He sat down on the edge of the bed his face in his hands than running them through his hair. Gage actually felt sorry for his brother. He had always looked up to him since he found out he had a brother and he had never seen him like this. Never especially over a woman."Clint, it will be fine she is up late almost every night. You'll see her often and I'm sure she will let you ..um...er.. feel the baby if your just patient and don't freak her out." Clint sighed again." I know, I know. I just.. feel like I need to be near her. Its..its this connection. I can't help it. I need to work out or practice or something I can't just sit in this room" " You really need to make sure your disguised before you leave this room. Maybe change the way you walk too, you have a strut about you. Very distinct. " "A strut , really?" Gage smirked while grabbing his iPod and headphones." Yeah you've always been a bit cocky. "

Tony was in the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. He was dressed nicely, crisp white shirt, black blazer and dark dress jeans. He was nervous as hell. He was going to his first AA meeting. He wasn't too nervous about the meeting itself, he was nervous because well being famous has it's draw backs, like leaking info and gossip. Which was just why he was terrfied. It was noon and it was gonna be at one. Kim knocked on the bathroom door. "Baby, you ok?" He swallowed. "Y-yeah. Fine angel." He sighed, spraying some old spice on before exiting the bathroom with his charming smile. "So? How do I look?" She smiled sadly, walking closer. "Scared. You look scared." He sighed, his mask gone, holding hr hands. "It's that obvious?" "A little but every one whose going to be there is." She saw he still wasn't buying it. Feeling his body was tense, as if he was about to jump and hide under the bed. She smiled. "Just think of you and all the other first timers going, think of this fear as an essential first step." He smiled weakly, holding her hands tightly. "Taking that first step with me?" "Even if we fall." He smiled, kissing her before hugging her, wrapping her in his arms. "I don't want to know where I would be without you."

She smiled, holding his hand. "Com'on, I got a surprise for you." he smiled, letting her lead him down the stairs. There he saw Quinn, Gage and Jason(well he and Gage knew it was Clint) all in the living room, looking ready go somewhere. He smiled weakly, a little scared. "Whats going on?" Quinn smiled. "Were gong to help you daddy!" He smiled, looking to Kim. "Angel, whats going on?" She smiled. "I may have told them about your brave first step into recovery. There coming with us." He smiled softer, a little scared. Quinn smiled, walking to her dad who picked her up. She hugged him around his neck. "I did say I want to save the world. I can start by saving you." Tony smiled, kissing her cheek, hugging her close. "You already have princess." Gage got up, smiled weakly. " .." Tony smiled weakly, still holding Quinn. "Gage.." Gage smiled. "Thank you for including me, again. Well, thank you for including us. I'm sure Jason is just as honored to go thru this with you as I am." Clint fought the urge to roll his eyes. He nodded silently.

Kim smiled. "Well, lets go then. Were going to be late if we keep waiting." In no time they were in one of the more normal cars, no fancy license plate. He drove to the hotel it was being kept at. He felt his hands shaking more and more with each mile. Kim saw this, reaching over and holding one of his hands. Clint watched this from the back seat, mask on and felt such jealousy he was glad Tony was driving.

Tony parked in the hotel parking lot before looking at it with a heavy sighed. Admitting to his family was hard, he knew he would have to admit it to the rest of the world. This was just another step closer. Kim held his hand. "Tony?" He looked to her. "Yeah angel?" "You ready?" He swallowed. "No." He smiled weakly to her before getting out of the car. Kim smiled, shaking her head before getting out, hand on her belly. Gage was next to get out, helping Quinn out, holding her close. Then was Jason...Clint to come out of the car. Kim held Tony's hand. "Com'on, it's gonna be starting soon." He let her lead him into the hotel. They found the AA meeting and Tony thought he was gonna have an anxiety attack. He had to do this. Kim held his hand. "Tony?" They still stood in front of the oak doors with golden handles. She brought his hand to her belly. "remember who your doing this for.." She spoke softly. Tony felt her belly and her warm hand on his. He calmed. She could always clam him down. "OK. Lets go." He pulled open the door.

Clint watch from behind Gage with a glare. How dare he touch her belly as if it was his child. His hands fisted. He knew he had to calm himself as they walked in. Kim lead Tony to the circle of chairs and few other participants. Gage was about to walk in when he saw his past sitting where families were. Delilia. Clint noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. Both urging him to sit and support. Gage nodded, holding Quinn closer as he went to sit. Clint sat next to Gage, Quinn on Gage's lap. Delila saw him, smiling weakly to him. "Gage?" He swallowed, putting on a smile. "Delila, hey, what are you doing here?" "I'm here for a friend of mine. Over there." She pointed her friend out in the circle. Gage nodded. "I'm here for -Tony. I'm here for Tony." She smiled. "He's finally quieting?" "Yeah." "Good for him." Delila saw Quinn in his lap with a smile. "Is this quinn?" He held Quinn closer. "Yeah. Quinn, this is Delila, a friend of mine." Quinn saw her,curling into Gage. He smiled, holding her. "Shes shy." Delila nodded with a smile. "I promise Quinn, I don't bite." Clint tapped his shoulder, signaling to be quiet. They were starting.

It went around the people, telling there horror stories of drinking and why there quieting. It finally got to Tony who was so zoned out it took three times saying his name to get his attention. "Huh?" He was so into his thoughts he didn't know he was next. What should he say? The organizer of the group smiled. "Are you ready to speak ?" He sighed, holding Kims hand tightly. "As I'll ever be." "I understand your nervous, that's normal."

Tony nodded, standing up, taking his hand gently form Kims, into his pockets. Kim watched him with a small, proud smile. "I'm gonna guess you all know who I am..." He paused. "I'm The queen of England." He felt some of them chuckle and saw Kim shake her head. He smiled weakly. "No, I'm...I'm Tony Stark and I do that. I hide. I hide behind humor and masks and confidence. I hide because the world doesn't need to know my demons, the world doesn't need to know me but unfortunately they do. That was all that mattered to me is how strong my mask was. Then my amazing wife came along and changed me. I have a near two year old daughter and another on the way. My drinking needs to stop. I can't be the father and husband I want to be if I'm still downing a bottle of Jack every night. I want to be there for every step they make, good or bad." He felt his eyes watering. "I'm Tony Stark and I've been an alcoholic for too damn long. Now I'm doing something to fix it." He sat back down, reaching for Kims hand. She smiled, holding his hand tightly as everyone clapped. Once the meeting was done, Quinn went over to her father. He picked her up, hugging her close. "Hey princess.." She smiled, hugging him. "It's ok daddy. It's ok not being perfect." He chuckled, feeling a tear go down his face, kissing her head.

Gage got up, wanting to go over there and follow Quinn but a hand stopped him it was Delila. "Can we talk?" He sighed, before looking to see Quinn with Tony and Kim before nodding. "Yeah." Delila nodded, signaling for him to follow her out into the hall. Once into the empty hall he crossed his arms, wanting to keep his distance from her. She sighed. "I'm kinda glad we ran into each other. I haven't bothered to call because I'm sure you would just ignore it and I don't blame you for that." His posture softened, listening to her. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you or about your new family. I don't know them and it was wrong of me. I was just frustrated." He raised an eyebrow. "About what?" She sighed. "About us. I wanted something more, something deeper and you didn't and I wasn't gonna force you to."

He sighed. "I'm sorry to then. I shouldn't have lead it on like that. I just couldn't be alone." He shivered at the thought of being totally alone. She smiled softer. "It's ok. Nobody wants to be lonely. Maybe we could have a drink sometime? You have another bodyguard so you could-" "No." He stated softly but sternly. She nodded. "Alright." He sighed. "Look, it's not you. Your great but I need to be with them, to protect them. Anything could happen at a moments notice." Why did he feel like he was lying to her? To himself? She sighed "I understand. I don't like it but I understand. Your just he nicest guy I've met in a long time. Well...Gage Smith, you go enjoy your family." He felt guilt pick at him seeing he eyes well up. He nodded before turning and walking back inside the room.

AN:please review :)


	5. Chapter 5 Just another day (part 1)

Quinn was watching TV in the living room when an ad came on. Another museum exhibit. This time on electricity and the human body. She dropped her pencil, eyes glued to the screen. She saw the date and time. Thats today! She got up quickly, going to her mom who was in the kitchen making lunch. "Mom! Mommy!" She was bouncing. Kim smiled down to her. "my goodness, what is it that's got you so excited?" Quinn smiled. "There's an ex..ex..exbit at the museum and it's there today." Kim smiled, kneeling down. "Did you want to go?" Quinn nodded, her hair bouncing with her head. Kim chuckle softly before standing up carefully, holding her belly. She was into her 5th month. "Ok, after lunch we can go." Quinn hugged her mothers leg. "Thank you!" "Ok now go sit down, lunch is almost done. " Quinn crawled into her Booster seat as Gage came in, ruffling Quinns hair. "Hey princess.." Quinn smiled. "Were going to the exbit today!" Gage looked to Kim confused. "Exbit?" Kim smiled bringing over. "I think she means exhibit. Were gonna be going after lunch, soon as I get Tony out of the lab." Gage chuckled. "I'll go tell him." He started walking out of the kitchen, toward the lab when Clint..Jason was walking toward him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, be ready,. Were gonna be going to the museum soon." Clint nodded and kept walking into the kitchen.

Quinn was half way thru her sandwich, eating rather fast and Clint had to resits the act of telling her to slow down. Luckily Kim saw this, going over. "Slow down sweetie, you don't want your lunch coming back up." "But I want to go to the museum." Kim smiled. "It will be there when your done, eat slower." Quinn pouted but kept eating, slower. Kim smiled. "Oh hello Jason. Guess you heard, were gonna be going to the museum after lunch." Clint nodded, the mask on so she couldn't see the smile as she spoke.

Quinn was done with her sandwich, waiting in the living room, slumped and impatient on the couch until Tony and Gage came back into the living room. Kim and Jason following. Tony smiled. "Well I heard there's a princess going to the museum today. I wonder who that is." Quinn smiled, sitting up. "That's me!" Tony chuckled before walking over. "Ok well get your coat, it's chilly today." Quinn nodded, taking off for her coat, Tony helping her put it on. Jason got Kims coat. She smiled. "Oh thank you." He held it open for her, she put her arms in one by one before buttoning.

Soon they were off. It was a block away so they decided to walk. It was decent enough out to go for a walk. They made it with little trouble other then the paparazzi following which Tony could handle. Even Quinn answered a few questions and they all thought it was adorable. She smiled as she walked in holding her dads hand. She pointed. "Look! Its an example of negative and positive charges!" Tony smiled. "I see it princess, I see it." She started dragging him to another example. Tony looking back at Kim saying "I'm sorry" silently as he was dragged away. Kim laughed, following. Gage chuckled following along with Jason. After a few minutes of looking around Tony felt his phone ring in his pocket. He ruffled Quinns hair before looking at the ID. It was Katie. She refused to talk to him since she found out Kim was pregnant. He looked to Gage. "Can you watch her? It's Katie." Kim tensed hearing that, Gage nodded, knowing how serious it is. "Of corse." Tony frowned, walking to a quiet cornor before answering.

Quinn took a hold of Gages hand but had flinched back like she was burned, tears in her eyes. Kim and Gage both went to her quickly. Gage picked her up. "Princess, what is it?" Quinn sniffled, holding her head. "My head hurt really bad for two seconds but now it's gone." Kim frowned, feeling her forehead,. "Are you feeling alright?" Quinn nodded with a pout. Kim smiled weakly. "Ok, did you want to see the rest of the museum?" Quinn nodded. Gage smiled, kissing her head. "Well lets go then."

They continued there rounds around the museum. It was about a half hour later Tony re-found them in the human anatomy section. "Hey, sorry about that." Kim frowned. "What happened?" "Katie called and I was trying not to have a fight with her." He frowned before smiling. "But lets forget about it for now and enjoy the rest of our time here." He picked Quinn up, kissing her head. Kim smiled, relaxing, putting the worry in the back of her mind. But the worry she had for Quinn was great. She said her head hurt for a few seconds but went away and it happened soon as she held Gages hand. She had a feeling it had to do with her gift but the vision may have been too fast for her, too much and now she worried about Gages safety. What did Quinn see in those few seconds?

It was five hours they enjoyed the museum and interactive exhibits and of corse the food court but not without signing a few autographs for fans. A few nerds saw Tony sitting at the table with his family. The one's boy's eyes widened, slapping his friends arm, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Dude, do you see who is here?" He fixed his glasses, making sure he was seeing right. His friend was busy reading, looking over, eyes widening just as much. Glasses smiled. "I know right?" "Where not going over.""What?! Why not?" The book one spoke, hiding behind his book "Because were just two fan boys and I'm sure one of us will faint. Do you want to faint in front of Tony Stark?" It was only seconds later he felt his friend tugging his arm and dragging him over. He struggled out of his grasp. Jason/Clint stood in front of There table, arms crossed and the two 12 year old boys looked pretty frightened. Tony smiled. "Jason, it's fine, I don't think they mean any harm." Jason/Clint nodded before moving. Tony smiled to the glasses and book.

"Hey boys, how can I help you?" The one with the glasses spoke. "Me and Arni here are like your biggest fans. We've read all your work on arc reactor technology and how revolutionary it could be. Did you really build your first Iron Man suit in a cave?" Tony chuckled at there enthusiasm. "Yes, I did. I had to find some way out." The one with the book held his book out, is was one of Tony's, thou they were rare, he put out for boys and girls just like in front of him. "Can we have your autograph?" Kim laughed softly, watching Tony, Quinn in her lap looking shy, Gage smiling to Quinn, ruffling her hair. Tony smiled. "For fellow men of science, of corse." He got a pen from his pocket. (he always had one on him) and put his name in the book. "There you go and I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm kinda with my family right now." The one with the book nodded before grabbing his friend "Of corse. We'll leave you alone." He dragged him back to there table. Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

They were on there way home, the sun setting, Quin was nearly asleep in Tony's arms. He kissed her head but suddenly heard yelling. He looked in front of him, seeing a middle eastern woman coming at him with a knife. He was about to hand Quinn over to Gage so he wouldn't get her in harms way but Gage and Jason/Clint were faster. Her hand holding the knife was high in the air and it was a struggle even for them. The knife coming dangerously close to his neck. Jason/Clint tried desperately to get her to budge but in her struggling she pushed him away to the hard concrete, slashing at him, making a nice, long gash on his arm and chest then quickly, faster then Gage could have moved. He felt the knife penetrate his skin and ribs agonizingly slow thou in real time it was less then a second. He was in too much shock to notice much else.

He heard Kim cry out his name before he felt the life literally twist inside him, making him wince but she glared at him before speaking Korean. "You stand in the way of whats right." Jason/Clint quickly shot her once he could get a hold of his gun. Gage heard rushed footsteps and voices. He tasted blood before falling on the ground, feeling his blood leave him, pooling under him, making him sticky. Tony was at his side, Quinn in Kims arms as Kim called for an ambulance. "Gage, come'on man, stay with me." Gage coughed, feeling Tony attempting to put pressure on his wound. Did he take his jacket off? It looks like he did. Gage spoke, his voice weak and watery from blood. "I..-I'm sorry...I.." Tony shook his head. "No, shut up. Don't start talking like that, your gonna be fine. This...pfft..this is nothing.. it's a scratch." Gage smiled weakly before coughing and wincing. The panicked voice of Tony Stark and Quinns cries of fear were the last things he heard before passing out.

AN: OH! Cliffhanger! Next chapter up soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Just another day (part 2)

Kim had Rode in the ambulance with Gage, holding his hand, trying to best to send healing and positive thoughts. But hearing the weak monitor in the rushing ambulance, she knew it was no use. Her lip trembled, he was steady but his heart beat was near flat lining. The was the only good thing. It was staying steady. She held his hand tightly in hers and started praying.

Tony nearly ran back to the tower. He left Quinn with Jason. He knew he would be faster going alone to get a car. The tower being only a block away. Jason/Clint stayed inside the hotel lobby. The one they were in front of when Gage got attacked. He could still see the blood fresh on the ground, police swarming around it to clean it up and arrest that old woman. Clint had to keep calm. Keep his mask on. Even with his watering eyes. The worry nagged his head. He held Quinn tightly, she cried into his shoulder. She cried so hard he thought she would have been sick or passed out. Thankfully a nice old woman handed him her handkerchief for her. He nodded to her, sitting with Quinn on the ground,wiping her face. He sore she was having an anxiety attack which in this circumstance seems very normal. He didn't want to risk taking his mask off. Many people around already had there camera phones out seeing the little stark daughter and the commotion outside.

"M-m-my kn-knight..."She kept sucking and breathing out at a rate too fast for her body to keep up, her tiny body shaking in Jason/Clint's arms as they sat on the floor waiting for Tony. He pet her hair and rocked her, hoping it would help. "I...I...s-s-saw..." He was getting more scared by the second for Quinn. She looked about ready to pass out from her fast and shallow breathing. Jason/Clint thanked God when Tony parked outside with a screech. He started to stand with Quinn in his arms. Tony rushed in going to them. He gasped, seeing Quinn in the mists of an anxiety attack. Jason/Clint handed her of gently to Tony who started going to there car. "Princess, it's ok..it's gonna be ok."

Jason/Clint opened the car door for them, keeping a close watch on everyone that was starting to crowd around the scene. Tony got Quinn in her seat before holding her face. "Princess I want you to listen to daddy ok, breath in and out. Can you do that?" She seemed to listen, gulping down more air and the lump in her throat to fours on breathing. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her head. "he'll be ok princess." She nodded with watery eyes. Tony closed her door after he got her calmed down and buckled into her seat. "Com'on Jason, get in." Tony got in the drivers side quickly as Jason/Clint got in. Tony put his polished shoe to the floor, taking off to the hospital. Paparazzi already trying to follow behind.

Tony got out quickly once he parked in the ER parking lot. Jason got Quinn out, signaling to Tony to go. Tony took the hint,thanking him quickly before running to the ER. Jason held Quinn. Quinn cried quietly on his shoulder as he walked toward the ER.

Tony rushed in, looking for Kim. He didn't see her. He walked up to the desk, he was sure he looked all kinds of panic with sweat on his face and dress shirt completely untucked. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife Kim, she was brought in along with our bodyguard." she started typing. "She may be in the OR waiting room. Whats the name of your bodyguard?" "Smith. Gage Smith Mam." He felt Jason/Clint behind him with Quinn. She nodded. "There is a Gage smith getting prepped for surgery now. She is most likely in the OR waiting room on the 5th floor in the ICU." He nodded. "Thank you." He motioned for them to follow. Jason/Clint held Quinn, letting her cry into his shoulder.

They took the elevator to the OR waiting room. There were quite a few people waiting but he made a beeline for Kim. "Kim.." She looked up from her hands. Her face watery as she stood, quickly walking over and hugging tony with a small cry. "He almost didn't make it here." Tony kissed her head, holding her close. "Don't worry, he's a fighter. Hell be just fine." Kim smiled weakly, sadly. "I think that's exactly why he's still alive." Tony smiled sadly to, kissing her quickly before going to Quinn and Jason. Kim rushed over, taking Quinn. "Oh sweetie.." Quinn clung to her mother, struggling not to break down. Listening to her fathers words._ He'll be ok. _

They sat in the waiting room for a half hour, watching the clock and worrying. Tony ran both his hands thru his hair, standing. "I need coffee. Angel, you want any?" She nodded, holding Quinn who was asleep on her chest. "Yes. That would be nice." He kissed both there heads before signaling for Jason/Clint to follow. Jason/Clint nodded, following behind him.

Once out in the hall tony spoke quietly. "Alright, you can take your mask off here." Clint nodded, lifting off the soft mask but not completely off his head. His eyes were watery and red. Tony frowned softly. "I'm sorry... this...I can't imagine how this must be for you." Clint sighed, signaling for them to keep walking. He wanted to talk, to tell Tony everything. That Gage was really his brother. He just shook his head. Making it seem like another partner on the field lost. "Wish I could see him." "Well you will once there done." "ou are so sure arnt you? He got stabbed in his chest, he's lucky he even made it thru the ambulance ride." Tony sighed hazily, pressing the button for the elevator. "Well I'm not going to start planning his funeral so which would you like." He gave Clint a soft, weak glare before walking inside the metal box as it dinged it's arrival.

Tony pressed the button to go down. There was a pause between them as the elevator started to move. Clint spoke up. "Quinn was pretty shaken up." Tony sighed. "She could lose her best friend. Of corse she is." "I know, and I don't want this to sound...well like I'm being an ass.." "That's a new one." Tony couldn't help the little quip. Clint glared softly. "She had anxiety attack Tony. That's not exactly normal for two year olds." "No but shes not exactly every two year old Barton." Tony gave him a look. Showing he was treading on thin ice. Tony shook his head as the doors opened. "She just got another unfortunate trait of mine." Tony walked out, not wanting to talk about it. Clint watched before sighing, putting his mask down again a he followed him.

It was five coffees an one episode of "Lost" later that a doctor came out . "Stark?" Tony's head perked up along with Kims and Jason/Clint's. Tony nearly jogged over. "How is he?" The doctor frowned, looking grim. "I'd like to speak to you in my office please." Tony nodded before looking back to his family then following the doctor down the hall.

The doctor explained to him (with pictures to. Not like he got to see it first hand or anything) that the knife came down, not too clean either, cut his aorta, an artery and punctured his lung. He was lucky he made it thru the ambulance drive with that sort of internal bleeding. Tony ran his hands thru his hair, fisted his hands, anything to keep from crying and screaming at this doctor to fix him. But in the end the doctor sighed and folded his hands. "What I'm trying to say is I think you should start making arrangements."

Tony looked up from the ground at the doctor. "Arrangements?" "Yes. Funeral arrangements. The damage this did to his heart is too great. It strained it greatly. We lost him, twice. Right now he is on life support but taking him off it I don't think he would last an hour. You should start contacting his family-" "We are his family." Tony felt numb as he spoke.. He wasn't sure if he should yell at this so called doctor to fix the best bodyguard he's ever had and his daughters best friend or to just accept this and make the arrangements like he said. He got up, not saying a word to the doctor, walking out of his office. The doctor caught up with him. "Would you like to see him , you could see for yourself the damage." Tony nodded. "Yeah." His voice nearly cracked when he spoke. Following the doctor down the hall to ICU. He opened the door and Tony had to keep his emotions in check. He noticed they already moved him to a hospice like room. It was much cozier then the other plain hospital rooms. Comfortable. Gage looked weak. The weakest he's ever seen him or ever wants to see him. The doctor spoke softly. "I'll be right outside." He walked out, closing the door softly.

Tony moved to him, hands in his pockets. There was a breathing tube down his throat and a million other wires connected to his fingers and arms. He let out a shaky sigh. "That was meant for me. You shouldn't be in here." Tony felt stupid, he had no idea what to say. He chuckled nervously, a few tears falling, wiping them away. "God, this...this was never suppose to end this way. It's not going to. You know how upset Quinn would be if I just let you die?" He walked closer to the bed, taking a gentle hold of his limp hand in both of his. "You've really upset her. Poor thing she saw it all happen along with us. Had an anxiety attack.-" He stopped talking, feeling the limp hand in his grip his, just barely. Tony smiled. "Your Quinn's best friend. Shes always saying your her knight." He saw the heart monitor get stronger, healthier. "I'm not going to let you die. Not here. Not ever. Don't worry, I'll be back." He let go of his hand before leaving the room.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Have you said your goodbye-" "He's gonna be fine." The doctor looked confused. " , have you seen-" "I saw him, I saw the damage and I'm telling you, he's gonna be fine." The doctor was going to speak again but this time Tony glared, walking closer. "I don't care how much money it takes or how long but your going to fix him and he's going to be fine. I'm not making any arrangements. Not now and I hope to god not ever. Now excuse me, I have my family to speak with." The doctor just swallowed, watching him walk away. The Starks were always a stubborn bunch.

He saw Quinn awake but looking very depressed. He hated that look on her. Kim still held her best she could with her baby belly. Jason/Clint sitting next to them. He walked to them. "he'll be fine." Kim smiled. "Is that what the doctor said?" "The doctor is trying to send him to his grave. I'm not letting that happen." Kim felt her eyes water, nodding, petting Quinns hair out of her face. "See princess, your knights going to be just fine." Quinn sniffled. "I couldn't help him. I saw it mommy... I saw him get hurt, when I had that headache." Kim frowned softly, kissing her head. Tony spoke, picking her up, holding her close. "Your only human princess. I have no doubt in my mind that once your have your suit you'l protect him with all you got." it was moments later that he felt someone poke his shoulder. He looked over to see an older woman. "Excuse me, ?" He raised an eyebrow. "yes?" She pointed to the window. He got up, gently, placing Quinn next to Kim who was also looking confused. He went to the window and sighed. Paparazzi and lots of them. By the looks of it they were gonna need the police if they tried to leave. "Shit."

AN: I know it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter. New one will be up soon :)


	7. Chapter 7 Just another day (part 3)

It was another two episodes of Lost later that Tony tried to send Kim and Quinn home with Jason/Clint. He looked exhausted and jittery from too much coffee. "I'm sorry, you guys should be home." He had his arm around Kims shoulders. Quinn in her lap, still asleep. Kim sighed with a frown. "I know, I'd much rather be here but Quinn should be home at least. I hope Jason doesn't mind taking us back home." She looked up to Jason/Clint who was standing to the side of her. He nodded no, it wouldn't be a problem. Tony stood up from his chair, kim Standing, with difficulty with Quinn in her arms and her five-month baby belly. Jason/Clint saw this, gently taking Quinn in his arms. She smiled weakly. "Thank you." She frowned, turning to Tony, hugging him tightly. "He'll be ok. Let us know whats happening." He kissed her head, holding her close. "I will. I love you." She smiled sadly before backing up from there embrace. "I love you to." She sighed. "Jason, I guess we should be going." He nodded, starting to lead the way, some folks backing away from the large, black clad figure as he walked out the door with Quinn asleep on his shoulder. Kim following behind. Tony watched as they left, sitting back down, gulping his coffee.

Quinn started to wake when they got out the hospital doors. Jason kept Quinn close. A few paparazzi still floating around even after the police broke it up. Tony had called the police to scatter them. He didn't want Quinn exposed to it, this was a serious family crisis he'd rather not be publicized and he was very wary on who were reporters and which were plants that were ready to attack when he stood out the doors. She looked around with a frown, seeing they were outside, going to there car. "Mommy? Where are we going?" Kim smiled sadly, reaching out to pet her hair, ignoring the camera flashes. "Were going home sweetie." Quinn perked up. "Is gage ok then? Is he coming home to?" Kim frowned. "No sweetie, he's not ready to come home yet." Quinn's lip started trembling. "I don't want to go home then. I want to stay here." "No, Quinn you can't stay here. He may be here for a very long time." Quinn sniffled but before crying she started wiggling out of Jason/Clint's hold. Kim near panicked, fearing she would hurt herself. "Quinn stop!" She cried and wiggled and managed to wiggle enough out of Jason/Clint's hold to fall to the ground, at a safe distance but she was quicker then Kim or Jason/Clint had ever seen, running for the hospital, ignoring her scraped hand and knee.

Kim cried out for Quinn, unable to run or too scared to run in her current condition. "Quinn!" Jason/Clint caught up with her, scooping her up but she started pounding at his chest, crying. "I want to stay here! let me stay here!" Kim caught up with tears going down her face, relived to see Quinn in Jason/Clint's hold. Jason/Clint held Quinn until she was just crying against his chest. Kim sniffled before speaking. "Lets go back to Tony. I'm not going to force her to go back home." He nodded, starting to lead the way inside.

Tony had his heed in his hands when he heard Quinn's voice down the hall along with Kim. He looked up. Kim went to him,hugging him. Tony looked over at Quinn and Jason worriedly. He spoke. "What happend? Is everything ok?" Kim looked up with tears in her eyes. "Quinn refuses to go home. She doesn't want to leave without Gage." He smiled sadly, going over to Jason/Clint, taking a gentle hold of Quinn. "Now whats going on princess? Don't you want to go home?" She shook her head, still sniffling from before. "No. Not without Gage. A princess can't be without her knight daddy." He chuckled sadly. "No. No, they can't. Alright, lets all get something to eat then."

It was only a half hour later that the doctor found them in the cafeteria. "Ahh , There you are." Tony stood up. "How is he?" The doctor signaled for them to speak alone in the hall. Kim saw this, looking away, fearing the worst. Tony nodded, following the doctor. Once in the hall, the doctor spoke. "His vitals are looking better but he isn't out of the woods yet. Right now he has a partial artificial heart. It's a lot like putting tubes into a child's ears, we've replaced the artery that was severed with tube from artificial hearts. Right now he is stable, the body accepted it but there is still a chance of him going south. Right now, I've done all I can. It's in God's hands now." Tony smiled, hugging him. "Thank you doctor. I know he'll be fine. Is he allowed visitors, wait is he even up?" The doctor chuckled at Tony's optimism. "He should be wacoma patients he can still hear you. Perhaps it will help." Tony smiled. "Thank you doctor, I'm gonna go tell the family the good news." The doctor nodded before walking away.

Tony walked back, hugging Kim, knowing she was fearing the worst by her wiping her tears away. "He is going to be just fine." Kim sniffled, smiling up at Tony. "Really?" Tony smiled, sitting down. "Yep, well the doctor said he isn't out of the woods yet but I know he'll be fine. He added some parts from an artificial heart. He's doing a lot better and should be waking up within a day. He's also allowed visitors." Kim smiled. "Oh Tony this is great." Quinn looked up form her half eaten chicken nuggets. "He's gonna be ok?" Tony smiled, ruffling her hair. "Thats right princess, your knight is gonna be just fine." She smiled brightly. Jason/Clint smiled behind his mask. Thanking whatever God was up there that his brother was gonna be ok.

After they were done easting they decided to visit him. Tony held Quinn in his arms as they went down the hall. Kim and Jason/Clint following close behind him. They stopped in front of his new room in the recovery ward. Tony took the room change as another good sign, it wasn't a hospice room. He sighed, talking to Quinn. "Ok, princess before we go in, he's not gonna look the same. He might look a little sick and pale and here's gonna be machines hooked up to him. But don't be scared, it's still him, he's just healing and the machines are helping." She nodded with a small pout. He sighed, opening the door carefully. She felt Quinn tense in his arms upon seeing him. He then realized this was her first time seeing someone in a hospital. She sniffled, speaking quietly. "He looks sick daddy.." Tony sat in the seat next to the bed. Honestly, there were less machines now that he wasn't on life support but he was still pale as hell. "He's not princess, he's recovering. They had to go inside him and fix him and that takes a lot out of a person." "Why is he so pale?" Kim smiled weakly at Quinns questions, going to sit in the other seat by the window, rubbing her belly soothingly, Jason/Clint standing by her. Tony smiled, kissing her head. "He's pale because he's not healthy yet. Once he's healthy again he'l be the same old Gage you remember." "Can I hold his hand?" Tony scooted the chair closer. "Of corse. You can talk to him if you want to." Quinn, once she was close enough, stood on her fathers legs, with his help and reached out, holding Gage's much larger hand in both of hers, not even covering the top of his hand with one of hers.

"Hi, Gage. It's need to wake up soon. A princess can't be without her knight." He saw Quinn stop, her eyes watering. "I don't know what else to say daddy." He smiled, petting her hair as he held her steady. "Why don't you talk about your suit your making?" She smiled, sniffling, starting to go on and on about her Iron man suit and she was going to save the world with it. Tony wasn't sure how long they had been in the room but Kim had fallen asleep and Jason/Clint now stood outside the door on guard.

But in Quinn's ramblings she jumped as Gage's hand started to move, slightly followed by a weak groan. Tony smiled. "I think he's waking up princess." It was a few moments later when his eyes opened then closed again from the light. "Mmmm...wha.." Tony spoke softly. "Take it easy, your ok.." Gage groaned opening his eyes now that they've adjusted, looking around. "where...?" "Hospital, your in a hospital Gage." Gage groaned, his whole body hurt something awful. "I'm not dead...How did..." Tony chuckled softly. "Your apart of our family, defying deth is normal." Gage smiled weakly before wincing and looking over before smiling weakly, brighter. "Princess...hey..." Quinn spoke quietly, suddenly feeling shy, look scared to reach out and touch him. Having taken her hand back when he started waking. "Hi. Are you ok now?" He smiled softer. "I'm awake. Thats pretty good so far." She nodded. He weakly, with a small wince reached his hand to her. "Hey...I'm ok. I'm gonna be ok. When I'm better how about we Play Iron Man and bad guy again?" She smiled, holding his hand. "But you're a horrible bad guy!" Tony chuckled, listening. Gage chuckled, wincing again.

Kim started to wake, looking over before smiling, getting up and going over to Gage. "Thank God, your alright." Gage smiled weakly. "I'm just glad your all ok." Kim smiled, her eyes watering, holding his hand. "Don't worry us like that again." Gage smiled weakly "I'l try not to." They stayed in the room talking for some time when the doctor came back in. "Ahh , your looking a lot better." Gage smiled weakly. "Feel like a truck fell on me." The doctor chuckled. "Well I need to do some tests, if I could have a moment alone with him. I promise to get you all when I'm done." Tony nodded, standing with Quinn in his arms. "No problem." He smiled to Gage. "we'll be back." Gage nodded as they walked out of the room.

Jason/Clint watched as the door opened, seeing Tony, Kim and Quinn come out of the room. Tony smiled, placing his hand on Clint's shoulder. "He's awake and he's gonna be just fine. Once the doctor is done your welcome to see him." Jason/Clint nodded, nearly feeling his eyes water in relief. He decided to stay by the door as Tony and Kim and Quinn went back to the waiting room.

It was about 20 minutes later when the doctor came out, walking down the hall. Clint took his chance, going inside, taking his mask off. "Damnit.." Gage groaned, now sitting up with the aid of the bed. "What is it?" Clint rolled his eyes, walking closer to him. "You, you jerk." He went closer, hugging Gage's shoulders and head carefully, feeling his eyes water. "Don't you scare me like that ever again." Gage chuckled weakly, patting Clint's arm supportively. "I'll try not to."Clint stayed like that for a few moments, a few tears falling into Gage's hair. "I thought I lost you." "You didn't." Clint pulled away, wiping the tears away, Gage continued. "Were apart of the Stark family right? Defying death is in our nature." Clint chuckled weakly. Shaking his head. "Just don't make a habit of it." Gage sighed leaning more into his pillow. "yes sir.."

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. One review really helped me. I have been going thru a depressive slum about my writing lately and was so down thinking no one reads them, there crap until one reviewer gave me this.

"THIS IS THE BEST FANFICTION I'VE EVER READ. S*** IT'S PROBABLY THE GREATEST THING WRITTEN ON THIS EARTH! IM SO DESPERATE FOR MORE CHAPTERS AHHHHHHH! GAGE IS MY FAVORITE HE CAN'T DIE HE'S TOO IMPORTANT! Reading the part when Tony found out about the affair with Clint, every paragraph I had to stop to calm the nervous dropping and flipping of my stomach to get through it. I have literally spent my whole day telling everyone I know to get their a*** on here and read it, & I didn't go to sleep last night :0) too busy reading your epic writing :) so please please please I'm begging for more installments of your fantastic story :) CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE QUINN/GAGE :D"  
If youre reading this, thank you for the enthusiastic review! It helped me so much. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. I love hearing form people who love my work :) 


	8. Chapter 8 To protect and serve

Tony was walking out of his bedroom, going to Quinns to get her up for the day. He yawned, rubbing his head as he walked past Gage's room. He had to walk back and look down to see Quinn in her Iron Man costume, he raised an eyebrow. "Quinn...what are you doing?" "I'm protecting Gage." He sighed. Gage had been home for two weeks and was doing a lot better. Quinn on the other hand has not left his side since they got home. Last night he actuly slept in his room. Always waiting for Quinn to sleep first. She was always ready to protect him, never took her Iron Man costume off. He knew she was just scared he would get hurt again but it was getting into worrisome territory. "Well even super heroes need breaks, why don't we go get some breakfast?" "When Gage wakes up." He had to fight the urge to chuckle. Her voice sounded so serious but the toy helmet muffled her voice. He smiled. "Alright. Well I'll be downstairs.." He paused, smiled/smirking. "Watching Spongebob with chocolate milk and a banana peanut butter sandwich." He could tell it got to her as she fidgeted with her hands. "Ok. I'll be here." Damn, he thought that would work. He shook his head, walking downstairs.

The next out of the room was Kim, hands rubbing her belly soothingly but then stopped when she saw Quinn. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" "Protecting Gage." She smiled, kneeling down to her. "But he's safe in here. JARVIS is always watching him and he'll let us know anything that happens." "Nope. I'm gonna stay here and keep watch." Kim sighed, kissing her costume helmet before standing and walking down stairs.

Once Kim got to the kitchen, she saw Tony by the coffee maker, sipping his cup of coffee. He smiled weakly. "Have you seen what Quinn is doing?" Tony nodded, handing her a cup of coffee. "Yep." Kim looked down into her coffee mug. "Should we talk to her?" He sighed. "I'm gonna let it go for now, at least until he's at 100% again and if it's still going on, then yes, definitely." She smiled, sipping her coffee. "You have a plan foe everything don't you?" He shrugged, putting an arm around her waist. "About 90% of the time." She chuckled before gasping in surprise and pain, a hand going to her belly. "Ow.." Tony quickly looked worried, his hand going to hers on her belly. "Are you ok?" She smiled "Yes...just took me by surprise...he's kicking." It took a few moments for the worry to leave and a smile to replace it as he felt her stomach. He felt another kick, he grinned. "Oh...wow..." He chuckled before going back to worried. "Why don't you sit down then?" She smiled but he could tell it was pained from the baby kicking. "Good idea." He smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Just then Jason/Clint came in. Tony smiled, going to him. "Oh, hey Jason. Morning." Jason/Clint nodded, going to the coffee maker, pouring a cup for himself. Kim spoke up. "Jason, would you like to eat with us?" She paused then continued. "I understand if you have a deformity or whatever that keeps your mask on, but it's ok, we'll accept it. We don't judge. But if you don't want to, we understand." Jason/Clint had to pause at the coffee maker, letting all she said sink in. She had no idea how badly he wanted to rip this fucking mask off, tell her it's him and that her baby may be his as well. He turned to her, thinking of his only way to thank her. He bowed then shook his head no. He knew Tony was smart enough to catch on to it. Tony caught on, walking toward him. "I think he means Thank you but no thank you. It's ok Jason, We just want you to know that." Kim smiled, nodding. "I just wanted him to know." Jason nodded again, taking his coffee out of the room with him, going upstairs. As he walked into Gage's rooms, he patted Quinn's costume helmet affectionately as he walked inside the room, closing the door. He took his mask off, placing the coffee on the table next to the bed. Gage was starting to wake from the smell of coffee in the room.

Clint sighed, sitting on his own bed. "Morning sunshine." Gage groaned. "Morning...Mmm..coffee.." he started to sit up with little difficulty. Clint could see the still healing scar on his chest. It made a pang of guilt go to his stomach. If he was faster, if he caught that crazed woman, hell if she even went after him... Then his little brother wouldn't have nearly died. Gage saw the look on Clint's face, sipping his coffee. "Hey..stop, I know that look." Clint gave him a look. "Oh you do?" "Yeah, I do and you need to stop. This wasn't your fault." Clint rolled his eyes. "Were not doing this." Gage sat up, half glaring. "Yes we are. You wallow yourself in guilt anytime something happens to anyone you care about. This wasn't your fault. You heard the police report. They found a mixture of PCP and meth in her system. We deal with bad guys, not insanity. Plus, we were doing our job, wernt we?" Clint gave him a look. He wasn't amused. Gage continued. "Protecting the Stark's at all costs." Clint huffed out, looking to the ground. "Our lives shouldn't be one of them." Gage frowned. "I know but I am willing to sacrifice that for there safety." Clint looked up. "especially you." Gage raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean "Especially me?" Clint smirked. "look outside your door." Gage raised an eyebrow, getting up with a wince. Clint smirked, putting his mas back on in case Quinn looked inside.

Gage put a shirt on before opening the door, seeing Quinn in her Iron Man costume. He shook his head with a smile. "Quinn...what are you doing?" Quinn turned looking up at him. "I'm protecting you." He chuckled, taking her helmet off her gently, rubbing her hair. "But I'm fine, see?" "But what if bad guys attack?" Gage smirked/smiled to her. "Then I'll get rid of them." She pouted. "But your hurt!" He chuckled, pulling his shirt down enough for her to see the still bright red scar. He thanked God for dissolving stitches. "See? It's just fine. Just a little sore. " She pouted, reaching up to touch it. He saw her eyes water as she gently touched the scar. "That lady almost took you away." He smiled softly, reaching to hold her. "Com'ere." Her lip trembled as she went into his chest, trying to hug him with her little arms. He hugged her close. "No one is taking me away any time soon and I promise if they try to, I'll be right back. Ok?" She sniffled. "Ok..." Gage smiled, kissing her head. "Why don't we go get some breakfast?" She looked up quickly as he stood. "And watch spongebob?" He smiled, holding her hand. "And watch spongebob." She smiled, walking with him. Clint hard the whole conversation from inside the room. He smiled weakly before sipping the coffee that was on the table. He vowed to himself to always get Gage out of whatever danger there is. He wasn't going to let him die, for Quinns sake .For this families sake.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Gage holding Quinns hand, Tony smiled, seeing them. "Well good morning. And good morning to you Iron man." Quinn smiled. "I'm not Iron man now, I don't have my helmet on." Tony and Kim chuckled. "Oh ok. Would you like some breakfast?" She nodded going into her seat, Gage going to help pick her up before tony stopped him. "Ahh! No, you sit to. We don't want you ripping open anything." Tony picked Quinn up, putting her in her booster. Gage rolled his eyes but smiled. That was the first time someone has shown they worry and care about him. "Can I at least make breakfast sir? No offense, you'll burn the kitchen down." Kim had to keep from full on laughing, chuckling. Tony gave him a look but smiled. "Alright, but thats it. No heavy lifting or anything that could rip open any stitches or scars. Not until the doctor says you're ok to go back on duty. Gage chuckled. "Got it." He went to the fridge, starting to get various foods out to make into breakfast.

Tony now got a good look at Quinn. He frowned. She looked a bit pale and looked like she hasn't slept in days. "Quinn, are you feeling ok?" He brought the back of his hand to her forehead, feeling it. She looked up and he could see the weariness in her eyes but also the fight. "I'm ok." Tony frowned. "Did you sleep last night?" She shook her head. "No. I was protecting Gage." Kim and Tony both frowned. Gage turned around to look worriedly as well. It's true, she hasn't left his side and often times shes fallen asleep by his side but now that he was (nearly forced to sleep in his bed) Quinn forced herself to stay up protecting him. He made a mental note to talk to her.

He sighed, bringing three plates over to the table. Quinn spoke. "I'm not very hungry anymore." She pouted. Tony frowned softly. True, she was like him and forget to eat but was ever one to actually refuse food. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch then?" She nodded as Tony helped her off the booster. She walked into the living room, going to lay on the couch. Tony looked between Kim and Gage who looked equally worried. "I think she's sick." Kim nodded. "I think so to." She frowned softly. "Shes been so worried and scared and refusing to sleep. I think it's caught up with her." Gage frowned. "I'm sorry." Tony looked to him. "What are you sorry for?" Gage shrugged. "If I hadn't gotten hurt she wouldn't be so scared and forcing herself to stay up." Tony shook his head. "This isn't your fault. As our bodyguard that kind of stuff is gonna happen, you're gonna get hurt as much as we hate that. She just hasn't found a way to accept that yet." Gage sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Tony nodded. Gage walked into the living room, seeing Quinn laying down on the couch, breathing thru her mouth before hearing sniffling. Yep, a cold. He knelled down to her. "Hey princess, how you feeling?"

He got a groan in response. He chuckle softly. "Not good huh?" She shook her head. He smiled, petting her hair. "Well you've been taking such good care of me, protecting me, how about I take care of you now?" She nodded before coughing into the couch cushion. He kissed her head before gently picking her up, with a wince, the scar moving slightly but she was light as a feather to him. He held her close as he sat on the couch, her in his lap. "JARVIS, tell Tony I need a bowel of chicken noddle soup and child's pain killer." "Yes sir." Gage looked at the calender/clock above the TV. He smiled, petting her hair. "Hey, you know something? Next week is your birthday. How old are you gonna be?" She held up a tiny peace sign. She would be two years old. Gage smiled, kissing her head. "we'll get you better for your birthday, I promise."

AN: thank you for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Reunions

**AN: this chapter ties in my crossover Doctor Who/IronMan "Everybody is a star". You don't have to read it but if you don't know doctor who, I'm sorry but he becomes fairly important later on in future seasons. This seemed the est way to introduce him.**

"It's your sisters birthday." "She's still there." Tony groaned. He was on the phone with Katie. Even six months away from her adoptive mother wasn't enough to stifle her temper. "Yeah, She is. Shes going to be my wife wither you like it or not." "Dad, she cheated on you and you now have an unborn child whom you don't know who the father is. It just feels a bit trashy." He ran a frustrated hand down his face. _I'm not gonna yell. I'm not gonna yell... _"Then don't come for your mother. Come for your sister. She misses you like crazy and every other day she's asking when your coming back. And now it's starting to become less and less and I hate to think shes giving up hope on you." There was a pause before a groan. "Damnit dad...do you have to use Quinn?" "Is it working?" "Yes." "Then yes." Tony couldn't help but smirk as he poured himself a mug of coffee. Right now Kim, Clint, Gage and Quinn were out dress shopping for said wedding. "Why don't you stop by now? Surprise them when you get home." She sighed. "Sounds good. I'll be there soon. I love you dad." Tony smiled. "I love you to sweetie." He nearly felt his eyes water in happiness that he was going to see her. She hung up first, most likely to tell Steve about this.

He looked at the kitchen which he put together, mostly for Quinns birthday. The kitchen had red and gold ribbon lining the chairs and table...and that was as far as he got. He thanked God for the bakery down the street for the cake which they kept a secret from Quinn until it was time for candles. He worried that something could happen to them while they were out. His mind a bit fogged, hating it in the large tower alone. He heard the doorbell, making his nerve go at end. Katie was here already? He quickly made his way to the door, opening it quickly...his shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Um hello?" It was a man, taller then him, messy hair parted to one side, a bow tie and one hell of a chin and a hell of a cockney accent. He smiled. "Hello.." He suddenly held up a paper, reading "Social services." Tony felt himself pale and heart drop out of him, least it felt that way. "Hello! I'm hear to speak to you about your family. May I come in?" Tony sighed, letting him in. The man walked inside, looking around in awe. "Wow, what a beautiful home you have. You built it?" Tony cleared his throat, going to him, putting on his most charming smile, swallowing down his fear of losing his children. " Yeah. Me and Pepper both did. She helped a hell of a lot, getting everyone organized. I did the blueprints and other technological designs." The man smiled, looking impressed. "Amazing... ahh there they are!" The man smiled, going over to the picture frames on the large living room wall. It was a picture of Quinn. Many pictures of her, along with some of Katie before she left. "Your daughters I assume.." "Well I didn't kidnap them if thats what your asking."

The man took a frame, looking at Quinns smiling face as she held up a repulser. "Shes just like you. Exactly like you. A mini Tony." Tony smiled proudly. "Yeah. She is. Thats Quinn. My biological daughter." "I can tell." Tony chuckled. "Yeah...The red head hear. Thats Katie. I adopted her." The man put the frame down, looking at Katies with a smile. "Tony Stark. Family man. Never thought that day would come." Tony smiled. "Yeah, me neither. So exactly why are you here?" The man raised an eyebrow, looking to him before walking. "Oh just a look around. After hearing such awful things happen to you and them, we wanted to make sure it's a safe environment for your children to grow in." Tony sighed. "As long as I'm there father there is no safe. Only Safer. And I can assure you this is the safest place they could be. I have JARVIS watch over this place better then a hawk." The man perked up. "JARVIS?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. JAY, introduce yourself." "Hello Sir, I am artificial intelligence. I run the tower to the best of my capabilities ensuring the utmost safety of the Stark family."

The man smiled. "JARVIS! Ello old man!" He said as if he had seen someone he hasn't seen in years. Tony raised an eyebrow. "uh..yeah...JARVIS. So will that be all?" The man cleared his throat. "um no..not all. I'd like to see there rooms." He turned to the mirror on the wall, fixing his bow tie. Tony sighed. "Alright, follow me." He lead the way upstairs. The strange, tall man following. Tony got to Quinns room when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, Katie Captain Rodgers are at the door." Tony sighed. "Sorry, I'll be right back." " Oh take your time! No rush!" Tony nodded before going back down the stairs. The man looked around, getting gout his sonic screwdriver. Glowing green as it buzzed, scanning the room. "Normal girls bedroom?...no...nope." He smiled as his sonic lead him to under the bed, moving various cloths and stuffed animals for small handle built into the floor. He scanned it before reading it off his screwdriver. "A secret box buried in the floor with a finger print scanner and numerical lock." He used his sonic on the box, hearing it unlatch, he opened it, looking inside. Inside was mostly her finished projects that could fall into wrong hands. A working repusler, few of them, a repuler gun, tazer made from a battery. What he found most interesting was the few pictures about it. Pictures of the young stark with her bodyguard. He smiled softly, looking at one. "It's not just a secret box...it's a memory box."

Downstairs Tony rushed to the door. Opening the door with shaking hands. There was his daughter he missed so much and Captain Rodgers as well. She smiled weakly, he knew she was just as nervous. "Hi dad.." He smiled, feeling his eyes water, going to her quickly, hugging her. "Oh I missed you." She smiled. "I missed you to dad." He let go, reaching his hand out to Steve. "Steve, nice to see you again." Steve nodded, shaking his hand with a smile. "Nice to see you to." Katie walked in, looking around to see if anything had changed. "I forgot how much I loved it here." Tony smiled. "You know your room is still the same way you left it." She smiled sadly to him. "Lets just see how tonight goes with mom. I'm sure this will be a shock." Tony nodded, putting his arm around her. "I'm sure it will. Since your here did you want to help decorate. I'm horrible at it." Steve chuckled. "I can help. Just show me what to do." Katie smiled, following her dad and Steve into the kitchen. Tony nearly forgot about the man upstairs. He excused himself before going upstairs nearly bumping into the strange man. The strange man smiled.

"Oh hello again. While I was looking I saw another baby room. I'm assuming your expecting? Eh?" Tony raised an eyebrow. This man seemed pretty genuinely happy for him. The same kind of gleam in his eye that a good friend would have when you told them about expecting a baby. "Uh yeah..listen You have to go. I'd be happy to talk another time but it's kinda my daughters 2nd birthday and it's kinda a family deal.." "Ah! Say no more! I'll be out of your hair!" He went down the stairs quickly. Tony followed. "Wait, did you want to come back tomorrow sometime,Cause I'd rather my kids not be taken away." The strange man turned as he reached the door to Tony. His heart breaking for the look he put on his face. That fear of losing something so precious. He knew it well. He smiled. "Of corse. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise." He left out the door, leaving Tony looking rather confused and a bit worried. He loved his kids more then anything. He didn't want them taken away.

It was an hour later when Km and the rest came home. Steve was just getting done putting up red and gold streamers and Katie putting plates out for the pizza party dinner. Quinns favorite. "Sir, Kim and the rest have arrived home." Tony smiled nervously to Katie. "You ready to face the music?" Katie smirked weakly and boy did he miss that little smirk she always had. She sighed, waiting. Tony understood, leaning and kissing her head before heading down to the garage to help.

Kim got out with Jason/Clints help with a smile. A small bag hanging from her elbow. Quinn was next out with Gage's help, carrying a small dress bag. Tony came down, seeing it. "There they are. How long does it take to pick out a few dresses?" He teased, walking over to Kim. Jason/Clint let go, a bit resultant as she started walking to Tony, hand on her baby belly. "Not long enough. I didn't find anything I liked but little princess did." She smiled, looking over to Quin who was holding Gage's free hand. Quinn smiled. "Can I wear it tonight?" Tony chuckled. "After food ok? We don't want to get it dirty." She smiled, almost bouncing with excitement. "Can we go have cake now?" Gage chuckled. "Not yet. Soon princess. Soon." Tony had his arm around Kim, speaking to Jason/Clint. "Thanks for going with them and making sure there safe." He nodded but watching Tony with Kim broke his heart. Just moments ago he had his arm around her, helping her.

Tony sighed. "So...angel...I kinda have a surprise upstairs for you..well us." She raised an eyebrow. "It's not a pony is it?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What? No. it's not a pony. Look, just...just don't be mad." Kim frowned softly, letting him lead her. He got her to the kitchen where she gasped. "Katie..? Why?...when?.." She felt her eyes water. She had missed her adoptive daughter so much. Katie sighed, walking closer. "Hi mom.." Kim didn't waste any time, the little bag forgotten as it fell to the floor, walking quickly to hug her daughter. Sniffling. "Oh I missed you so much." Katie fought the tears, hugging her mother. "I...I missed you to." Kim hid her face in the red curls she had missed so much. "Oh god..I'm so sorry I drove you away. I never wanted to drive my family away." She sniffled, pulling away to look at Katie. "I love you." Katie felt her breath hitch, a few tears falling. "I...I..I love you to mom.." She hated how her voice cracked. Feeling the childish need to hug her adoptive mother and never leave again. Kim kissed her head, never wanting her to leave ever again. "Is this for good? Are you back home?" Katie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Id like to be..." Kim smiled sadly, holding her face, wiping her tears away. "Of corse you can." There was a pause until Quinn spoke up, sounding small. "Can I hug sister now?" Her voice thick and eyes watery. Katie smiled sadly, kneeling down. "Com'ere princess." Quinn took off, running to Katie, hugging her older sister, crying into her shoulder. "I missed you." Katie kissed Quinns head. "I missed you to sis."

It was about a half hour later every one was calm enough to get the pizza out. Tony had budged on the whole "wear your dress after food" when Quinn brought out the puppy eyes. He can always pay for dry cleaner or a new dress. It was a gorgeous dress. Bright red with bits of gold glitter lining it and shining when she moved. Princess skirt and straps on her shoulders. Everyone was settled, eating a few slices of pizza from the 6 boxes Tony ordered. He wanted more then enough and variety of toppings. Quinn was on her third slice when there was a loud thump outside on the patio along with a pained noise following. Before Tony could ask "what was that" Gage and Jason were already up with guns in hand, making there way to the patio quickly. He watched, waiting.

Suddenly there was a slight struggle and a familiar voice from earlier, coming closer. "Oy! Ow! Thats rather tight! Hey! Don't ruin this jacket! It's my favorite jacket,, wait my bow tie fell! Oy!" Tony raised an eyebrow as the strange man from social services was currently being held by Jason and Gage, Gun to his back. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Was there a reason you fell onto my patio? I thought I told you to leave." Gage looked between them, gun not leaving the mans back. "You know him sir." "Sorta. He's from social services." "What?!" Km suddenly yelled out. The man tried to reason. "It's not what it looks like, honest, please just let me go and I can tell you." He looked at Tony, pleading. "Please, Tony, make them let me go and I can show you." Tony sighed. "Let him go." "But.." Gage started. "Let him go Gage. Jason."

They both did. So they let go the man went for Tony, quickly holding his head. Tony was terrified, the others tried to take him off. "I'm sorry, this might hurt." He head butted Tony hard, making him tumble back, holding his head, using the wall for support. "ow! What the hell?!" Kim yelped in surprise. Quinn was tucked in Katies arms, Steve standing, ready to fight. Kim behind Steve as she sat watching helplessly. He groaned but suddenly memories started filling his head. This man. He was the Doctor. He flew around in a blue box that was bigger on the inside and could travel literally anywhere he wanted in time and space. It was called the TARDIS. _Time and relative dimension in space_. He met him, saved him from bullies, took him to meet Einstein, a world where the snow was rainbow, met a unicorn, saw the ear form before his eyes and met Captian America himself, getting his cards signed then nothing.. he looked up with wide eyes. "Doctor.. " Gage and Jason had him knelled down, guns to his head. The doctor didn't look pleased. he looked pretty darn scared. Tony jumped, going to them. "Let him go..he's safe." Gage's eyes bugged out. "He just headbutted you sir! He's not safe." The Doctor spoke. "Uh he does have a point.." "Let him go now." Gage and Jason both let go of him. The Doctor springing up, going up to fix his tie but had fallen in the earlier struggle. "Oh I'll get that later. Tony!" Tony smiled weakly. "Hello doctor. Using that psychic paper. Shame on you." The doctor smiled. "Had to get in here somehow."

Steve spoke up, seeing everyone was too confused and terrified to speak. "Uh Tony...Care to let us in on who this is?" The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor. I'm an old friend of Tony's. " Tony scoffed. "I'll say." Kim nodded, taking it all in. She swallowed nervously. "Care to..elaborate?" The Doctor smiled, telling them of there journeys, of the snow and people he met along the way. It was a wonderful night, filled with pizza, cake and stories. Quinn was in the living room with her sister, Gage and Steve and kim. All watching a Disney movie. Jason had headed down to the gym. Tony took this moment to ask the Doctor something. "Can I ask you something Doctor?" "Of corse Tony. Anything." Tony sighed. "Why didn't I remember any of that until now? I'm assuming you erased my memory for some reason, why?" The Doctor looked away. "During our travels I had looked you up. I looked up your biography and found out some things I'd rather never known about. Knowing can be very dangerous. Once I found out such horrible things I did my best to protect you. I did too good a job. I had protected you. Shown you humanity at it's worst and in doing so you never became Iron Man. Nearly the entire state of New York was gone due to the nuke you took into space." He saw Tony looked away when he mentioned the nuke. "Sorry." "No. it's fine. Go on. " Tony looked up, his breathing controlled. "I had to erase your memory of our time so you could become Iron Man. I had to let them hurt you, kidnap you...I never hated myself more." Tony reached out a supportive hand on the doctors shoulder. "don't. If you handt. New york wouldn't be here, My family would be here. Thank you for making sure I became what I was suppose to." "A super hero?" The Doctor smiled. Tony smiled softer. "wouldn't have it another way."

AN: so this is a tie in with my Doctor Who/Iron Man crossover. Go read it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Beautiful Dresses

Tony was wide awake. It was only weeks to there wedding. There wedding was December 20th. It was now December 3rd. And his soon-to-be-wife looked ready to burst. Her belly was fairly large from how the baby was laying. Guess he wanted the world to know he was there. Tony rubbed his hand gently over her belly. He prayed this unborn baby boy was his. He already loves him so much. She was due in January so this wedding was cutting it close to having the baby on the alter. That would be a hell of a wedding. Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a powerful kick on his hand followed by a second kick. He chuckled. This kid definitely wanted to the world to know he was there.

He felt Kim started to wake with a pained whine. He knows having someone kick your insides around is not pleasant. He leaned down, kissing her head. "Hey beautiful." She smiled weakly. "Hey. Haven't you slept yet?" "Nope. Too busy admiring our future son." She chuckled softly before wincing. "He never stops moving. Once he started kicking he doesn't like to stop." He chuckled, kissing her belly. "How about some tea?" " How about you sleep? You haven't slept in days." She could see the weariness in his eyes. She knew he was worried about the wedding and the baby. He looked about to protest but she sat up on her elbows, taking his shoulders and forcing him to lay down gently. "Sleep love." He smiled softly, head resting on the round of her breast. It was softer then normal from the flannel Pjs. He fell asleep in minutes. She smiled, kissing his head, holding him close as she attempted to fall asleep but her unborn son made that difficult.

Tony didn't sleep long. He knew she was just as worried about the wedding. She didn't have a dress. Her belly making it difficult to find a decent one. He snuck out of the room. He had a few calls to make. It was hours later when the sun had fully come up, shining thu the window that Kim woke. She groaned, turning over then feeling the bed, Tony wasn't there. She looked confused, sitting up with some effort. "JARVIS, do you know where Tony is?" "He is in the living room. I shall alert him you are awake." "Thank you JARVIS." She sighed, feeling her belly. "I know you want to come out but please just wait until after the wedding." She smiled weakly then her head perked up, seeing Tony come in, fully dressed in jeans and a dark tee shirt. "My angel is awake. Good. I have a surprise for you." He finished his sentience with that finger snap thing he does. She smiled, reaching her hands out. "A surprise?" He smiled, going over, holding her hands as he helped her stand. "Yes. A surprise, waiting for you in the living room." She smiled, letting him lead her to the elevator down the hall.

Once they were in the elevator he smiled with his arm around her waist. "Ok close your eyes." She smiled, closing her eyes. Once the elevator opened he carefully lead her to the living room where five racks of wedding dresses stood with a rounded mirror and privacy curtain and two personal designers, waiting for her to see. Quinn sat on the couch, seeing her mom with a smile. Katie was currently at her job. After she moved back in she had gotten a job as the local book store down the street. "Ok. Open them." She opened her eyes then smiled. "Tony...what...?" Tony chuckled. "You can take all the time you want to pick out your dress. These lovely, amazing people will alter it in time and will help you any way they can. Guys. Introduce yourselves." The one who was a woman, smiled, walking over, dressed in a office like outfit with heels and hair in a low pony tail but with a variety of colors going thru her brown hair. "Hello Kim. I'm Cassandra. I'm gonna help you find the perfect dress for your wedding. This is my associate Chad. " Chad stood, smiling. He dressed in bright skinny jeans with converse and a nice shirt with a tie. His hair was a low Mohawk with bright blonde streaked thru the brown. "Hi! I'm Chad! Please do not hesitate to ask for something. Even if it's just coffee or a snack! I'm happy to help any way I can!"

He was also very flamboyant but it made the atmosphere so light and fun. Tony smiled, seeing the shock on Kims face. Kim smiled. "This is all for me?" Tony smiled softly. "For you." Quinn got up, pulling on her mothers hand. "Com'on mommy! You need to pick a dress!" Tony chuckled. "Since it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress, I'll be in the lab. Call if you need me." Kim smiled to him, letting Quinn lead her in. It was five dresses later she started to feel self conscious about her baby belly. No dress seemed to fit right or look particularly pretty on her. If it wasn't for Cassandra, Chad and Quinn, she would have been crying but they kept her spirits up with smiles and there positive energy.

Quinn pulled out out of its bag that was hanging. "Mommy...this one. This one!" She smiled, walking over. "Are you sure? It doesn't look like a wedding dress. It has red on it." Quinn smiled. "Red can be for daddy. Because he's Iron Man! Oh! Then maybe a gold bow or tiara..or.." Kim laughed, gently pulling her daughter away from the dress, stopping her rambling. "Thats a wonderful idea sweetie." She looked up. "Um may I try on this one here?" Cassandra smiled, pulling it off the rack of dresses. "Of corse." Chad spoke up with a smile. "Would you like anything to drink?" Kim smiled, blushing. She wasn't used to having someone cater to her. "Uh tea would be good and a juice box and sliced up banana for Quinn." Chad smiled before going to the kitchen.

Cassandra helped her into the dress. The dress was gorgeous, it made her belly look non-existent (which was a tough thing to do) it had a sweetheart cut with small off-the shoulder sleeves with an A-Line skirt but over the top and half way over the back was a thin red fabric, the white somewhat visible. Kim smiled as she looked in the mirror. She knew this was the one. "Sweetie, what do you think?" She turned to Quinn who was looking at it, thinking deeply before she walked over, looking it over. "The skirt needs to be 4 inches shorter,the red should come 5 inches to the front, it needs some gold added to it.." Kim and Cassandra laughed. Kim petted Quinns head. "You are just like your father." Cassandra smiled. "So is this the one?" Kim smiled, holding Quinns hand. "Yeah. This is the one." Chad walked in, placing the tea and plate of banana. He smiled. "Oh that is simply gorgeous on you!" Kim smiled "Thank you. I'm gonna change now." She went behind the privacy curtain, Cassandra helping her.

Once she was dressed Kim was sitting on the couch, drinking her tea while Quinn ate her banana. She smiled to Quinn as the two personal designers were packing up. Once Quinn was done she felt her mothers belly, nearly laying on it. Her ear to her belly. "I can't wait to meet my brother mommy." Kim smiled, petting her hair. "I know, I want to meet him to." Quinn paused, just feeling her mothers belly. "He wants to meet us to. He's gonna get hurt someday, really bad but I'll be there to save him." Kim smiled sadly at her daughters prediction. She knew it wasn't wrong. "I know you will sweetie." Quinn smiled. "And he'll save mine because thats what brothers do. They help there sisters." Kim chuckled softly,petting Quinns hair. Now she hoped to get thru these weeks without having him just yet.

AN: sorry it's such a short chapter but the next up will be the wedding and soon after the birth of there son! And finding out who the baby daddy is! Stay tuned! :D


	11. Chapter 11 A wedding and some drama

It was Dec 20th and Tony was a nervous mess. He was in his room, pacing in his tux. The wedding was gonna be on the top of the tower. A small, private wedding with the avengers and few other family friends. This was it. He was finally getting married. He was terrified. Will be be a good husband? She was getting ready with a small team of make up and hair people. He wondered if she was just as nervous. He suddenly felt like he was about to have an anxiety attack. He needed air. He quickly made his way downstairs and outside, breathing in the cold December air. Calming his nerves. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, getting it out, looking, he smiled seeing it was Kim. Her message. "I just wanted to say I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I feel blessed for you to have chosen me to settle down with. I love you and I'll see you soon." He was so lost in the message he had no idea of the people behind him, quickly putting a bag over his head. He struggled but a strong fist collided with his head. All he could think was _oh god..not today... _before everything went black.

Kim was getting scared. He hadn't replied to her text and he was running late for his own wedding. She tried not to cry, keeping calm but right now he was going on a half hour late. "You don't think he got cold feet do you?" Pepper went to her. "Of corse not. He loves you. I've never seen him so happy." Kim swallowed down her tears, speaking. '"ARVIS, where is he?" Before he could answer her phone rang. She picked it up quickly, without looking at the caller ID. "Tony!" "Ahh there is the lovely wife. Nope, he is a little tied up." She thought she felt her face pale. "Who is this?"

Tony was in the middle of a very old and abandoned warehouse. His hands held above his head by a rusty chain. His feet not even able to feel the ground. A few pained breaths escaped him. His shoulders were killing him. He knew one was dislocated and his eye was swelling from the punch he received. The man, who looked well into his 50's with few younger goons on the side, was speaking on the phone with Kim. Tony watched in horror, swallowing thickly. "Just hang up Kim!" Suddenly there was a shock to his side. He cried out in pain as the cattle prod made contact with his back. The older man chuckled into the phone. "I am an...old friend of Howards. But since he is dead, I will get my payment out of his worthless son. Don't worry, I will return him. I am unsure what condition." He hung up, throwing the phone to the side, walking to Tony. "Me and your father used to do business" Tony glared best he could thru his black eye, ignoring the pain of his shoulders. "Join the fucking club." The old man smiled before walking over to the side and grabbing a bat. "Smart mouth on you. That will get you in trouble." The man glared before bringing the bat to his ribs and stomach in one hard wing. Tony cried out from the surprise (mostly) but he swore he felt a rib break. This man wasn't holding anything back.

The man huffed before using the bat to force Tony to look at him. Tony swallowed, feeling the smooth, cold metal under his chin. "I did business with him and YOU as well but you were so drunk I doubt you remember me. But since I have yet to receive any reimbursement for the weapons you chose to stop making, I waited. I waited for the perfect time to capture you, what a perfect day then your wedding day." He chuckled lowly, bringing the bat up again, about to swing. With a growl, the man swung, making a sickening crunch as another rib broke. Tony hissed in pain, praying to whatever God there was he lived thru this. He closed his eyes and thought of his family.

Kim was a worried mess. Crying into Peppers shoulder. Pepper had her arms wrapped around her, being careful of the veil. She looked beautiful. Jason/Clint saw this from afar. He would get the news out of Gage once he was done calming Quinn down. She had saw this while she was eating. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing his brother, dressed up to the nines. He took him to the side where Kim wouldn't see them talk, taking his mask off. "Whats going on?" Gage frowned. "Tony got taken. Someone has him, something about wanting payment from his dad. God knows if he's even alive right now." Clint sighed,cursing at himself. "I'll go. You stay here, watch over them." " You can't go alone." He sighed. "I don't want to risk anyone knowing I'm here. I'm going. Watch over them in-case someone tries something here." Gage groaned, defeated. "Fine. But you better come back alive." Clint smirked weakly. "Of cose" He went into the elevator, going down the armory. It was fairly small but had all there weapons. He grabbed his bows and arrows and winter coat for this. Damn New York winter "JARVIS, start tracking Tony, put it into the Hummer." "Yes sir" He made his way out to the garage. He had a billionaire to save.

Tony was semi conscious as the man beat him. Apparently he doesn't want money any more, just revenge and beating the billionaire to death seemed a good revenge suddenly there was an electric shock going thru him, jerking him awake, making his shoulder flame up with pain. He cried out. "Ahh!.." The man chuckled lowly, not caring of the blood that was on his bat,a small pool below tony from his injuries. "Sorry, we can't have you sleeping. What fun would that be?" The man was about to bring another blow to his side when suddenly there was a small whoosh by Tony's ear and an arrow sticking out of the mans head, right between the eyes. The man fell over, dead. Tony couldn't help the relived laugh at the realization. "Oh hahaha Yes! Thanks Bird brain!" There was a few more wooshes and the rest of the goonies were done and dead on the floor with arrows sticking out of there heads.

He chuckled lowly, feeling his nose bleeding and lip split, it hut to laugh but it felt so damn good when he saw Clint come around him, looking him over. "I hope your not making this a habit." Tony chuckled before wincing. "Not exactly." Clint shook his head, putting his bow over his shoulders and back, going to let Tony down with the crank to the side. "I'll gonna let you down." He pulled on the crank, letting it lower slowly. Once it was to the point where Tony was kneeling, he went over, starting to take the chain off Tony's hands. Tony winced. "Ahh careful...I'm pretty sure my right shoulder is dislocated." Clint nodded, being careful as he lowered Tony's arms. Just as he said, his right one was out of it's socket,looking off and painful. Clint sighed, taking a hold of the shoulder, putting it into position. "Ok. This is gonna hurt. A lot." Tony nodded. "I know. Just do it." Clint held Tony steady as he quickly pushed the shoulder back into place. Tony cried out. "Ahh shit!...damn!.." Clint smirked weakly, moving back. "Said it would hurt." "I know..just help me up...get me to my damn wedding." Clint nodded, helping him up. He felt Tony's ribs thru his shirt. "You have at least three broken ribs, maybe we should go to the-" "Nope. Wedding. I know I have a very worried wife to see."

Once to the large hummer, Clint got the medical kit, opening it up as Tony sat in the passenger seat. "Lets at least clean you up. I don't think it'll look good for pictures to have a bloody nose." Tony rolled his eyes. "Nope. It wouldn't. Wouldn't be the first." Clint started to clean the blood off him, inspecting for anything else out of place. He just felt this awful need to hold him close, protect him, make sure he was alive and safe. Tony saw the look in Clint's eyes "Hey, I'm fine..stop worrying." Clint gave him a look, throwing some bloodied cloth to the ground. "Stop making this a habit" Tony let a small laugh out. "Lets just get home." Clint nodded, once Tony's face was cleaned up best he could he got in the drivers seat, starting it up, driving to Stark tower.

During there ride there Tony called gage. Letting them know he was banged up but overall fine and wanted Kim to be ready to walk down the aisle when he got there. Clint parked in the garage, going around, helping tony out. "You really should go to a hospital." "You really should shut up about it." Clint gave him a glare but continued to help him up to the top of the tower. Clint made sure to put his mask back on before they got there. There, Kim was waiting, she saw Tony with Jason/Clint, walking over as fast as she could at 8 months pregnant. She sniffled. "Tony...Thank God..." She wrapped her arms around him, he winced, trying to hug her back. She pulled back. "Oh I'm so sorry..." Tony smiled. "No, don't be. Just a bad shoulder. How about we go get married." She smiled, tears still falling. " You look like a mess." He smiled, starting to lead her to the makeshift aisle of flowers and a red carpet where the priest waited. Thank God the priest waited. "Don't you think it'll be a good wedding picture?" She cried/laughed, so relived he was alright, kissing his cheek as he started to lead the way up the aisle.

He s aw Katie was just as relived to see he was ok, wiping tears away, Steve behind her, holding her close. He nodded to Rhody in greeting. Pepper waved with a proud, relived smile. Once he got to the priest, the priest smiled. "At least you didn't get cold feet." Some people chuckled, Tony included. "Oh never preacher man." The priest smiled, starting. 

It finally got to the best part. "Tony, Do you Take Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?" Tony smiled softly, holding both of Kims hand, placing her wedding ring on her finger. "I do." The priest smiled. "Kim, do you take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?" Kim smiled, tears going down her face, placing the ring on his finger. "I do." The priest closed his bible. "Then by the power vested in me and the state of New York, you may kiss the bride." Tony smiled, holding both sides of Kims face as he kissed her, gently. Kim smiled into it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him wince, she bit her lip, moving them. He smiled, kissing her head. "Its ok.." She nodded before turning, both of them facing there family and friends. "I am proud to introduce Mr. And ." Tony held Her hand with a proud smile, leading her down the aisl to there table

They sat for a while, Kim looking over Tony worriedly. He smiled. "I'm fine.." "You look like a mess." Tony smiled softly, holding her hands. "But think of the wedding pictures. It'll look like I've gone thru hell to be with you. And I would. I would go thru any kind of hell just to be with you." She smiled. "You always know what to say." He chuckled before wincing. Suddenly a familiar song came on. He smiled, standing, holding his hand out. "May I have this first dance with my wife?" She smiled, taking his hand, letting him help her up, leading her to the dance floor. Once out there, he held her close, feeling her baby belly against him. He smiled softly. "This was the first song we ever danced to.." She smiled,kissing him softly.

Jason/Clint watched them from a distance, arms crossed. He tried to ignore the ache he felt watching them. She should be he's. He saw a few other couples starting to dance. Along with Gage and Quinn. He was holding her as they danced. It was a adorable and the atmosphere was so lovey dovey, he had to go to the gym. Ignoring the tears in his eyes, he quickly made his way to the elevator going to the gym.

They did the few traditions. Kiim threw the bouquet, Katie caught it. Tony took off the garder belt and had to fight the urge not to just start kissing up her legs and ravage her. It was the best day of his life, even with the kidnapping. When he stood, Kim noticed he was a bit wobbly. "Honey...maybe you should sit down." Tony nodded. He could feel the weakness creeping up. She sat with him with a worried frown. "What exactly happened?" He sighed. "They beta on me mostly. Dislocated shoulder and few broken ribs. Nothing too serious." He saw the worried look on her face, reaching out to hold both her hands. "I'm fine angel. I'll be fine. Lets just focus on the wedding and the baby whom were gonna meet sometime soon." She smiled, holding both his hands to her belly. "I can't wait." He smiled, feeling a kick then another. "Me neither."


	12. Chapter 12 Anthony Edward Stark Jr

It was January 4th and it was blowing snow outside. Th wind howling against the tower. She couldn't sleep a bit. The last day and a half the baby wouldn't stop moving inside her. Either kicking or moving of some sort. She tried her best to sooth him but nothing worked. She looked at the clock. 2:45AM. She looked over at Tony's side of the bed. He was never there, most of his time in the lab. Tonight was no different. Especially since was staying as there doctor for the baby. She sighed, decided to get up since she couldn't sleep. Maybe some tea would help. With effort she sat up, hand rubbing her large belly. She got her robe from the door, putting it on. This weather rivaled JARVIS's heating system. Pushing it to it's limits. She got to the elevator, pressing the button with a slight groan. Her back was starting to ache now. Once the elevator arrived she stepped into it.

Once on the living room level, she started to make her way to the kitchen. There she passed by Jason/Clint. She smiled, waving. He nodded to her, walking into the living room. She got tot he kitchen, turning the light on, starting the tea kettle. Once that was done, she went to reach for a box of cereal but soon as she held the box she dropped it, gripping her belly. It was cramping..no, not cramping.. contractions. She started to breath thru it. Speaking to JARVIS, her voice wavering. "JARVIS...get Tony.. Ahh.." With the next contraction she felt something pop along with liquid going down her legs. Her water broke and she was starting to get terrified, now sitting on the floor, unable to keep standing with the pain. Luckily Both Jason and Tony made it to her quickly. Tony kneeling down to her looking a mixture of panicked and excited. "Angel.." "The baby...ahh..he's coming.." Tony nodded looking to Jason. "Can you-" Before Tony could finish his question, Jason was already picking her up like a bride, carefully, walking with her quickly out of the room.

She held around his shoulders and head, groaning and crying out in pain when a contraction hit. One hand went to his head, gripping the soft fabric of the mask. During a strong contraction her hand gripped, taking off the mask in the process. Clint couldn't do anything but let her. She gasped eyes wide, seeing who has been under this mask the whole time. "Clint?" He looked at her briefly before getting to Tony's room, speaking to Tony. "Tony, get ." Tony nodded, ignoring the fact his mask came off. They had bigger things to deal with.

As he went down the hall, Gage came out of his room, he saw how panicked Tony was. "Tony, whats going on?" Tony let out a heavy breath. "Kims having the baby..." As he was about to knock on Bruce's door he heard Quinn crying down the hall. Gage nodded to him. "I'll watch her. You just focus on your wife." He rushed to Quinns room. Tony sighed, knocking on Bruce's door. "Bruce, com'on ,I need you." It was a few moments but Bruce opened the door, looking groggy. "Hmm what?" Suddenly a pained cry from Kim came from down the hall, Bruce's eyes went wide. Tony nodded. "That, the baby is coming and we need you." Bruce nodded. "I'l get my bag and meet you in there." Tony nodded, rushing back down the hall. He went into his room were Kim lay on the bed, crying into Clint's shoulder, holding her belly. Tony sighed, going to her. "Bruce will be here in a minute." Kim looked up at Tony with watery green eyes. "You...you lied to me.." She looked up at Clint before looking to Tony. He was about to speak when Bruce walked in. "So I hear baby is on his way."

Kim sniffled before gripping her belly in pain as a contraction hit. Already feeling the urge to push and it hasn't been 20 minutes. Tony helped Kim into laying, sitting behind her so she was propped up against his chest. Clint watched from the side of the room, his eyes watering. That could be his son. Bruce got Kim situated, blanket over her legs for privacy. He smiled. "Oh your already starting to crown." Kim was breathing thru the pain, tears going down her face. "Can...can he leave?" Seeing Clint made her heart ache. It was like seeing a ghost. Bruce sighed, turning to Clint. "Clint..I'm sorry but could you-" Clint nodded before leaving, leaning against the door. His eyes watering. That could be his son and he won't even get to see the birth. She was in so much pain, he wished he could do more.

Bruce looked at Kim, ready to deliver there child. "Kim, look at me.." She was panting, breathing thru the pain and the urge to push. Holding Tony's hand tightly. "On your next contraction, I want you to push, hard as you can." She cried from the pain. "It hurts..." Tony kissed her head, his arms wrapped around her. "Shhh I know angel...I know.." The next contraction hit and she did as said. She bared down, pushing. "Ahhh...Oh God..." Bruce smiled. "He's coming out fast. One or two more and he'll be yours." She cried out in pain as she felt his shoulders move out of her. "Oh God...Tony..." "Shh shh I'm here.." With one final push there was relief. She breathed heavily against Tony's chest, lying against him. Bruce looked to Tony. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Tony smiled weakly, holding kim. "I would but..." He signaled to Kim who was already nearly asleep. Bruce smiled, cutting the cord and getting to work on cleaning the baby boy up.

It was moments later that kim was woken up by shrill cries of her newborn son. She groaned, opening her eyes before smiling. "Tony...thats.." He smiled, kissing her head. "It is." Bruce wrapped him up in a blue blanket, coming over to Tony and Kim. "Would you like to hold your son Kim?" She nodded, holding her arms out. Bruce gently placed the bundle in her arms before getting to work on cleaning up. She smiled softly, her eyes watering. "Hi sweetie.." Her fingers trailed over his little face, his nose, fingers that kept poking up out of the blanket. Tony smiled, petting the ruffled dark hair on the top of his head. There was no doubt now, seeing his own eyes looking back at him and the dark tuff of hair. This is his son. He felt his eyes water, leaning down, kissing his head. "Do we have a name?" Kim smiled, sniffling. "I was thinking we could name him after you." Tony chuckled. "Is the world ready for two Tony Starks." Kim chuckled softly. "Guess we'll find out." She looked down to her baby boy wit a soft smile. "Anthony Edward Stark Jr." Tony smiled, petting the little bit of dark hair on his sons head. "TJ." Kim smiled. "It's perfect."

Tony saw how sleepy Kim was getting. He gently took there son from her arms, kissing her head. "Sleep. We'll be here when you wake." She smiled softly. "My two favorite boys." Once her eyes closed she was out. Tony smiled, holding TJ now in his arms, speaking softly, starting to walk around the room with him, holding him close. "Hey son. You have no idea how glad we are to finally meet you. There was some times we didn't think you'd make it. You gave us a scare." Tony felt his eyes water. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you. To make sure you know your loved and wanted." He thought of how his father ignored him, leaving him to his own devices most o the time. Then the other times in a drunken rage, he would chose to use Tony as his target to vent. He kissed TJ's head. His sons head. "I love you and I'll always protect you."

Clint had left to his room shortly after he heard the baby crying. He couldn't take it. Soon as he got to his room, he leaned against the door, letting his tears fall. That could be his son crying. He wanted nothing more then to go in there and hold him, sooth Kim. But he couldn't. He somehow knew he never would.

Katie had been woken up, sensing the stress of her family. Once she heard the muffled crying of the baby, she knew what had happened with a little smile. She started getting to work, making a bouquet for her mother to give her in the morning.

Once the sun rose, the snow stopping to let the sun shine, Kim woke. She woke with a slight groan, looking around. She smiled when she saw Tony asleep next to her, TJ placed in the medical crib had brought. She smiled, watching them both. Her boys. But then her mind went back to last night with a frown. Clint had been living in her home the entire time. Her son could be his. Tony started to wake next to her, his arm wrapped around her, starting to kiss her cheek. "Morning angel.." She smiled softly. "Morning." Tony smiled, looking over at the crib. There son peacefully asleep.

It took a little while but they made there way down to the living room. Gage was asleep on the couch, Quinn curled into his chest, holding her protectively. Kim didn't trust herself to carry TJ, wheeling his crib, using it as a walker as she went to the kitchen. Tony made his way over to Gage,shaking his shoulder gently. He woke with a slight start. "Huh!? Mmm.." Tony chuckled weakly. "Morning.." Gage groaned groggily. "Morning. I'll start on breakfast." Tony nodded. "I can take her." Gage nodded, standing, handing Quinn over to Tony's arms. Before he made his way to the kitchen, he spoke, looking serious. "Oh..I need to talk to you later. About Quinn." Tony frowned. "Is she alright?" Gage nodded. "Yeah. Now she is. It's just...something to do with her gift." He stated before going into the kitchen, he slowed, seeing the medical crib by Kim a she sat, petting his hair gently. Gage smiled, walking over. "New addition. Whats his name?" Kim smiled. "Anthony Edward Stark Jr. TJ." Gage nodded, gently reaching a hand, holding the tiny infants hand. "Hey little guy. Your gonna like it here." He said before making his way to the fridge.

The next in the kitchen was Katie, bringing her flowers she made last night. Handing them to her mom. "congratulations." Kim looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh...Katie...thank you. There beautiful. Did you make them yourself?" Katie smiled. "Yep. Aww is this my new little brother?" Kim smiled, placing the flowers on the table. "TJ." Katie chuckled. "How sweet. He's name after dad." Kim smiled. "Yes, he is." Suddenly heavier footsteps came in. Kim already knew who it was, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Gage looked over, surprised to see Clint without his mask. Clint spoke up. "She knows..." Gage could see how tense this made his brother. Thee was so much unsaid. "Breakfast is almost done if you care to join us." Clint nearly glared, in a horrible mood. At least until everything got settle. He left out the patio door, slamming it, starting TJ awake. He started crying, loudly. Kim tried to shush him gently, not trusting herself to pick him up. Katie was too scared to, only having limited experience with her little sister. Gage went over quickly, seeing the hesitance and weariness in the girls. "I got him." Kim looked relived. Gage held him gently in his arms, rocking him. "Hey little guy...shh it's ok...some people just don't know how to close a door.." Katie smiled weakly, watching him handle her baby brother. Kim just couldn't wait to find out her answers. Why was Clint here? Why did he and Tony lie to her about it? Is TJ Clint's son? It gave her headache just thinking about it.

Soon as breakfast was done, Tony signaled for Gage to come into the living room. Quinn was asleep in his arms still. He worried. She didn't normally sleep this long when there was activity around. Gage went and sat next to him. Tony sighed. "What happened last night?" Gage looked away. "It's her gift. It's not just predictions of the future. She...she can feel pain. To those shes close to. When ever Clint and Kim are going thru heartbreak of some sort, shes always withdrawn and upset." Tony didn't miss the way Gage looked to the ground,avoiding eye contact. "Last night, when Kim was in labor. Quinn could feel it. I don't mean she could feel her mothers fear or emotional pain." He paused, feeling his eyes water. "She felt the physical pain from Kim. The pain her mother felt, she felt." Tony swore he felt his face pale. She was only two and felt the pain of something so agonizing? It boggled his brain. Everyday it seemed he was finding something different out about his daughter. Gage continued, reaching out to hold Quinns tiny hand. "She didn't sleep until two hours ago. She was too afraid, cartoons barely helped. She just kept crying and saying how much it hurt. I couldn't do a thing." Gage had to look away, wiping a tear away quickly. "Shes two years old. She shouldn't ever have to even know of such pain." Tony nodded, kissing his daughters head. "No, she shouldn't but when she does, we'll be there for her." Gage nodded, holding her hand again as she slept in her fathers arms.

AN:more coming up soon! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13 Ice Heart

Bruce sighed, standing by the computer they would use for the paternal testing. He held out a swab to Tony. Clint standing next to him at a distance. "Open up." Tony opened his mouth, letting Bruce swab it for DNA. He took the swab out, placing it in a bag, labeling it Tony. He got another swab, going to Clint. "Clint?" "Yeah..I got it.." Clint opened his mouth, arms crossed. Tony rolled his eyes. "Can you stop with the brooding already?" Clint glared , mouth closing once Bruce got his DNA, labeling it in a bag as he got the computer ready. "I'll stop this "brooding" once I find out that's my son." Tony glared. "And then what? You run away with him? Wither you like or not your living here and so is he." Clint glared before looking away. He knew Tony was right, even if it was his son, it's not like he's gonna leave with him. Stark Tower was as safe as you could get. Tony couldn't stop his mumble. "Wouldn't be in this mess if you could control yourself." Clint glared, turning. "Control myself? Your one to talk about control. Where exactly is the whiskey hidden this time?" Bruce and Clint both knew that was low soon as it left his mouth.

Tony pretended that didn't hurt, keeping his glare. "Wouldn't you like to know? Care to share some?" "Ok!" Bruce spoke up, looking tense. Tony didn't miss the way his eyes tinted green just the slightest. Bruce continued. "Right now your bickering like an old married couple, I need you to stop so I can concentrate. I'd rather not let the other guy out in Tony's lab." Clint scoffed. "Serves him right." Tony glared but stayed silent, letting Bruce do his job.

It was five minutes later that JARVIS spoke. "The results are ready Dr. Banner." Both Tony and Clint jumped, heads perking up with wide eyes. Bruce cleared his throat. "Continue JARVIS." "I've tested both DNA against the infants. The DNA match is Tony Stark." Clint felt like someone punched his gut, followed by his face. "Jay? Are you sure?" Clint asked, hating how his voice shook. "The DNA is a perfect match. There is no mistake." Bruce frowned to Clint, knowing this was hard. "Sorry Clint." Clint felt his eyes start to water, turning and leaving the lab quickly, going toward the garage. Once Clint was out of of sight, Tony sat down with shocked smile. "I knew it. I knew as soon as I saw him he was my son." Bruce smiled, clapping a hand to Tony's shoulder. "Congratulations on your son." Tony smiled. "Thanks. Kim and Katie will feel a hell of a lot better about this." Bruce smiled. "Why don't you go tell them the news. I'll be up in a moment." Tony nodded, getting up then suddenly hugging Bruce close. "Thank you Bruce, seriously. For everything." Bruce smiled, hugging back. "It's no problem. Your my family. Of corse I'm gonna help." Tony chuckled, pulling away. "Seriously, I owe you like the best house money can get along with any car of your-" "Tony! Calm down. I'm just happy to help you. I'm just thankful you've put that much trust in me. I mean, not meany would want someone prone to turning into giant green rage monster to deliver there children." Tony smiled. "Well I do. I'm gonna go tell them now then when you get your butt up there we are gonna have some sort of "thank-you-for-being-the-best-damn-doctor-and-friend dinner." Before Bruce could protest Tony was already out the door. Bruce chuckled, turning back to the computer, starting to clean up.

Clint got into one of the SUV's as soon as he could. Speeding out of the garage. He needed to be away from them today. He just can't take it. He cursed at himself, tears starting to freely flow as he drove down the street. He wished and prayed that was his son. He wanted it to be so badly. But now thinking back, there was no mistake that it was Tony's child. His hair was dark along with eyes to match those of his father. He was only kidding himself if he thought the kid was his after seeing him. Once he got to the bar, he parked in the back harshly, letting it all sink in. Before he could help himself he punched the steering wheel, over and over and over. He wasn't sure if he was able to stop.

Finally the steering wheel dented, making his hand slip and to fall face first into the dented round bar. He hissed in pain before breaking down into tears, staying laid over the dented steering wheel as he sobbed harder then he thinks he ever has.

Tony got to the living room, smiled, seeing Kim holding TJ in her arms. It felt like a dream he was just born yesterday. Quinn was next to her, looking over her new baby brother with curiosity, petting his hair. He felt his eyes water at the sight. He was Tony Stark. He was never suppose to be a family man, a father, a husband. He was always supposed to be a playboy, a drunk, a lonely genius. Kim looked over, smiling, signaling him to come over. He walked over, sitting next to Kim, he wrapped his arm around her while the other gently caressed his sons tiny hand. Kim saw the tears in his eyes and frowned. "Oh no..is Clint.." Tony chuckled before sniffling. "No...he's not. This is _our _son. " It took a moment before it sunk in Kims head before she smiled, kissing him. Tony smiled, kissing her softly before pulling away, looking down at the blue bundle in her arms. Quinn then spoke up. "Can...Can I hold my brother?" Kim smiled. "Yes you may but you have to stay seated, ok?" Quinn nodded as Kim started to move TJ into her waiting arms. Tony moved over so he could make sure she didn't accidentally drop him.

Once TJ was safely held in her little arms, she looked over him curiously. "This is my little brother TJ?" Kim smiled. "Yep. We named him after daddy. Why don't you talk to him?" Quinn nodded, before looking at him again. "Hi little brother. I'm your big sister and I love you and I'm always going to protect you." It was a few moments as silence before TJ started wiggling in her arms, a whine starting. Quinn looked a little panicked. "Mommy..." Kim and Tony chuckled. Tony took TJ , being closest. "I got him princess." Tony stood up with TJ in his arms as he started crying. Kim smiled weakly. "He must be tired. I just fed him and changed him." Tony nodded. "I'll put him to sleep then." Tony started to rock him gently as he made his way upstairs. As he rocked and spoke soothing things to him, the more he started to calm. He debated on singing a lullaby but by the time he got to the baby's room his son was asleep in his arms. He smiled, kissing his head, putting him in his crib. "Good night my little man. JARVIS, keep a constant watch on him. If anything seems off, even his breathing, or the way he moves-" "Yes sir. You have my word I will watch over him and alert you to any form of distress." Tony sighed. "Thanks Jay." He leaned down, kissing TJ's head before leaving the room.

Once he got downstairs, he noticed how zoned out Kim seemed to be. Quinn must have made her way to the lab and is most likely keeping the good doctor from coming up by trying to work with him. And Gage not understand them at all. Tony sat next to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You ok angel?" She looked at h im. "Oh..yeah..I'm..." she sighed. "No. I'm not. How...how did Clint take it?" Tony frowned softly. "Not well. He left the tower for a while but he'll be back. " She nodded with a frown. "I'm sorry, if I would have just kept my distance from him-" He gently tilted her face to him. It broke his heart seeing tears form. "Hey, shush. If none of that happened, we may have never gotten our son. I would go thru all the heartbreak all over again for that little man upstairs." Kim smiled weakly, a few tears falling "Really?" He smiled, gently kissing her. "Really."

Gage was in the lab, watching over Quinn, Bruce helping her with some larger stuff. He watched amused. He loved how happy she was down in her lab. He looked at his phone. It was going on 3PM and he hadn't seen any sign of Clint since this morning with the tests. He mentally cursed to himself. He already knew Tony was the father, he knew Clint was taking this hard. He must have gone away for a while.

He quietly excused himself out of the lab, calling Clint. Clint,was drunk off his ass, parked near the local lake which was frozen over at the moment. He's sitting outside the car, hoping to die a death that looks accidental. He picked up, words slurred. "H-hello...?" "Clint? Where the hell are you?" Clint shrugged but it was jerky from the shivering. It was a brisk -20 right now in New York. Wind chill of -45. "I'm...somewhere..." "Gee what a great load of help that is. Are you drunk?" Clint hissed into the phone, ignoring his shivering body as the snow fell on him and soaked his cloths. "Of corse I am! Isn't that what your suppose to do when you find out your not the father! That some wannabe family man, drunkard, playboy is?! He doesn't deserve him! He doesn't fucking deserve anything he has." Gage sighed. "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" Clint had nearly passed out, Gage's voice jerking him awake. "I'm by a lake..." Gage groaned. "I'll come find you. Don't move." He hung up, leaving Clint in his silence and self-loathing. He would be crying but the tears keep freezing onto his reddened face.

Gage went to Tony quickly in the living room. "So, good news I found out where Clint is." Tony perked up along with Kim. "Is he ok?" Gage shook his head. "He's dunk off his ass, I'm worried he's gonna get himself hurt. I gotta go get him." Tony shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here. I can go find him, you just keep a watch on the tower" Gage nodded. "Yes sir." Tony kissed Kims cheek. "I'll be back, gotta go save bird brain." She nodded with a worried look before he got up, going to the lab.

Once flying, he spoke to JARVIS. "JAY, start tracking Clint. Make it fast." "Yes sir." within moments of flying thru snow and flurries, there was a GPS on his HUD with a little red dot in the middle of the lake. He raised an eyebrow. "JAY, thats in the middle of the lake." "Correct sir. That is where his tracking beacon is sending from." It took Tony a moment to realize why he was out in the middle of the frozen lake. He flew faster. He finale got there, seeing the SUV and body of a man standing out in the middle of the frozen lake. He felt his chest tighten in fear. What the hell did bird brain think he was doing? He didn't care, he flew fast, going lower and picking him up and flying him back to the SUV, which was difficult with his struggling. "Let me down! Fuck you Stark! Fuck!" Once he as safely back on land, Tony let go of him, nearly causing him to fall in his drunken state.

Tony had his faceplate up as Clint started to yell and scream at him. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Tony glared. "saving your ass. Excuse me, it'll never happen again. Why the hell were you out in the middle of that lake? You could have drowned, frozen to death." "Maybe I wanted to!" Tony glared softly. "You...what?" Clint huffed in his anger, slowly making way for the heartbreak underneath. "You heard me. I wanted to. You have the perfect life, perfect, wife, perfect fucking daughter. You always get what you want in the end you selfish, no good, drunken, man-whore! The one thing I wanted most in this life, ran away from me, back to you. Back to fix your fucking dumb ass then I find out that the kid shes carrying could be mine. I wanted that kid more then anything in this shitty world and you got it in the end again. Tony Fucking stark always getting what he wants." It took all Tony had not to blast him on the spot, to beat him or even scream back at him. He glared, keeping his voice a steady calm. A quiet anger radiating off of him.

"You call me selfish when your about to kill yourself out on that lake? It's true, I've done some stupid, selfish, shit my entire life. But I'm changed. I'm not gonna go kill myself because of some awful set back. So he isn't your son, big deal. Dosnt mean you should kill yourself. If you've forgotten, Your connected to Kim, she feels everything you feel right now. Because of you. And if you've also forgotten, were your family wither you like or or not. No matter how many times you fuck up, we'll be there to catch you when you fall."

He stopped his speech, seeing how trembling Clint was. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the torrent of emotions going thru him. JARVIS suddenly spoke up. "Sir, we need him home now, his body is losing it's temperature at an accelerated rate. He may go into shock from the hypothermia setting in." Tony cursed, the faceplate going down just as Clint was starting to fall forward, catching him quickly. "Shit. JARVIS, whats his temperature?" "94 and dropping sir." He quickly got Clint secure in his arms as he flew, quickly back to Stark tower.

AN: Cliffhanger! Please review! :D


	14. Chapter 14 worth melting for

Tony few quickly up into the sky, Clint limp in his arms, clinging uselessly "JAY, blow the SUV he used. I don't want people finding it. " "Yes sir." Within seconds the SUV Clint drove was in a ball of fire, black smoke billowing. Tony flew fast as he could, ignoring the fear that Clint may die in his arms. The worry. Why did he worry so much about this feather head? His Hawkeye? Wait, where did that come from? He pushed that thought to the back, landing quickly on the top of the tower. "JAY, Get Gage up here." He looked down at Clint worriedly. His face was nearly frostbitten, red and beyond numb. Frost had formed on his eyelashes and hair. His tears were still frozen to his face. He trembled and shivered violently in Tony's arms. It broke his heart seeing how scared Clint looked. "T-tony...I—I'm...s-s-sorr-" Tony carried him carefully, cutting him off. "Don't you start saying goodbyes birdbrain. Your just a little cold. You'll be find once your under a blanket." He smiled weakly to Clint as he heard the door to open along with rushed footsteps. "Damnit..Clint!" Tony looked up worriedly to Gage. "Help me get him to the lab. Bruce should still be down there." Gage wasted no time, helping his brother limply walk.

Tony had enough time to takeoff the suit, helping Gage with Clint. Damn, Clint was getting heavy. Tony took that as a bad sign, he was starting to become a dead weight, meaning he was having a harder time even limping, depending on Gage and Tony. Once they got to the elevator, Clint lost his consciousness, nearly falling onto Tony, nearly making him fall in the process before he got his balance and Gage quickly helping and cursing. Tony held onto Clint carefully, keeping balance as the elevator doors opened. Tony spoke to Gage quickly. "Run down to the lab, get Quinn out of there. She doesn't need to see this." Gage gave him a questioning look before Tony smiled weakly, knowingly. "Shes still down there. Go get her out." Gage nodded. "Yes sir." He took off, running down to the lab, nearly taking two steps at at time as he ran. He hated how he had to ignore Kim and her broken look as he ran down to the lab. He knew she at least had an idea of what was going on. Damn connection.

He quickly ran into the lab, JARVIS opening the doors automatically. Bruce looked up from his spot on the floor with Quinn with a worried face. "Whats going on? Is the baby ok?" Gage nodded. "It's not him. Its Clint. He going into hypothermia, damn idiot. Tony's bringing him down now." Bruce nodded before quickly getting up, getting medical supplies ready. Gage went to Quinn quickly, ignoring her work. She whined as he took her upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" Gage kissed her head before getting to the top of the stairs to the upper level. "Clint is really hurt,Uncle Bruce is gonna work on him." She seemed to accept that but he hated the look she had in her eyes. Like she knew, she felt and was already able to hide it fairly well. She was certainly a Stark.

The elevator dinged as Bruce stood, going over to it. Tony was kneeling on the floor, holding Clint to his chest, looking a bit panicked and worried. Bruce gasped, kneeling down to him. "What exactly happened?" He started to help lift him, Tony standing, helping as well. Tony spoke lowly and full of guilt. "He took the news too hard. Went and got himself wasted then wanted to kill himself out in this weather. I found him standing in the middle of the local lake." Bruce shook his head, helping get Clint onto the medical table. Bruce spoke to JARVIS. "JARVIS, I want the lab to be up to 85 degrees, make it humid" "Yes ." Bruce turned to Tony. "Get me as many rags as you can along with a bucket of Luke warm water." Tony nodded, going around the lab, picking up every fucking rag he can get his hands on, then getting a bucket and filling it like Bruce said. Luke warm. He brought them over and he had to keep his eyes from going over Clints red, frost bitten and numb body. Bruce was quick in cutting his cloths off which was difficult since they were nearly frozen. How had he never noticed just how built the archer was? No, now was not the time to think that. He vaguely heard Bruce for him to soak the cloths and place them on his body, waiting for his body to absorb the heat then reheat them.

He knew he shouldn't expect Gage back down here for a while. He knew Quinn and Kim would both be worried. Hell he was worried and he wondered why he was so damn worried. It was a five minutes later that Clint groaned, head shaking back and fourth slowly. Tony went to speak with him quickly. "Cltnt, hey,talk to me." Clint groaned. "mmm whre.." "Your down in my lab you damn idiot you gave yourself hypothermia. Pretty severe if you ask me." Clint seemed to accept that. "Who are you?" Tony was taken a back by this, looking to Bruce for an answer. "Bruce he didn't hit his head.." Bruce sighed. "Being this severely under temp messes with you. Memory loss can be normal and temporary." "t-that..didnt answer my question." Tony heard the slight slurring and stuttering. He wondering if it was the severe temp or the alcohol. He sighed. "I'm Tony and this is my fiend, Bruce." Clint groaned in acceptance and boy Tony was glad to see that shivering return. He knew that was a good sign. He was starting to warm up. He was taken off guard when Clint smiled weakly, in that crocked way he does."Your p-pretty d-damn hot T-tony.." Tony raised his eyebrows. He knew that had to be the alcohol an severe temperature drop. Bruce tried not to be amused by it as he continued to warm him up with the cloths. He spoke quietly. "Along with strange behavior but it may be the amount of alcohol still in his system."

Tony chuckled nervously. "Uh thanks?" Clint smirked before hissing in pain, shivering still. "w-why was I o-out in the cold like that?" Tony sighed. "You kinda got drunk. Really, really idiotically drunk. Then decided it would be the perfect time to imitate Elsa." Clint raised an eyebrow. "Elsa?" Tony sighed. "It's a movie, matter a fact it's one of your favorite." Clint shivered violently still. "W-what movie?" "Disney's Frozen." "w-whats it a-about?" Thats when Tony had to pull up a chair, talking about Frozen, the plot, songs, the princess's then slowly moving on to everything in between. Bruce was glad Clint had something to keep his attention, to keep him awake if he fell back to sleep, it may be difficult to wake him back up.

Clint started feeling sleepy, eyes starting to close. "Mmm I'm sleepy.." Bruce signaled for Tony to keep him awake. Tony went to Clint's face, holding it, gently slapping him. "Hey,no sleeping. Can't have you sleeping on the job." Clint chuckled weakly, his head lolling in Tony's hands. "Is t-that an o-order?" Tony smirked weakly, forcing back every bit of worry. "Your damn straight it is." "N-not the f-first time I've d-disobeyed an order." Clint smirked softly, keeping his gaze on Tony. "But I t-think I c-could listen for t-that pretty face." Tony couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. Just relived Clint was gonna fight to stay awake. "Great. Perfect. Just stay awake. Talk, about anything."

It was an hour later that his temperature was near enough to normal were they didn't have to worry. "His core temperature is stabilizing at 97 and rising." Bruce breathed out in relief. "Good. Thank you JARVIS." Tony had gotten his lab chair, making sure to listen to every word Clint was saying. They both had fallen asleep, Tony's head resting near Clint's shoulder. Bruce chuckled softly, taking the cloths off him and emptying out the now cold water. He got a blanket off the couch in the lab, bringing it over Clint, tucking him in securely, making sure it would be warm. "JARVIS, alert me if Clint wakes." "Yes ." Bruce took his leave, going up stairs to the living room, missing the way Clint moved his arm from the blanket, around Tony's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. Upstairs, Quinn was in Gage's arms, frowning, looking like shes cried.

He saw Kim holding her infant son, her eyes red and face tear stained as she fed him a bottle. She looked up. "Bruce..is he ok?" She asked, her mind fraught with worry. He sighed. "He's gonna be fine. Just a matter of warming him back up. Both He and Tony are asleep now. Tony was actually a great help, kept him from sleeping when it was dangerous. Kept him talking." Kim smiled, relived. "Thank goodness. Thank you." Quinn spoke up. "Clint is gonna be ok?" Bruce smiled sadly, going over to her in Gage's lap. He gently petted her hair. "He's gonna be fine. He was just really cold." She looked like he was thinking. "Him and daddy like each other now." Bruce smiled, not wanting to speak about clints behavior. "Yeah. There getting along now." He ruffled her hair before sighing. This family sure kept him busy. He wouldn't have it any other way.

_Somewhere in another realm the elders were in consul. Six figures of bright energy, looking in the body of a human body. One spoke as they watched Kim Clint and Tony thru portals. _

"_The protector is growing weak."  
"I agree. He's going soft, how will he be able to protect her if he becomes weak?"  
"Her husband is making him soft. Starting to get in his mind. This can't go on."_

"_This spell must be stronger. It must never weaver away from her. The flame of his soul is wavering in this...Tony's direction as well. This can't happen."_

"_But what if this results in this Tony's death?"  
"Then so be it."_

An: please review :D


	15. Chapter 15 Start of something strange

Clint woke groggily. His whole body was sore as hell. He felt something warm in his arm, curling toward it. His nose hit dark waves and curls. He then felt his arm around this. Immediately taking it back quickly in realization. That was Tony. Tony saved his life. His head hurt as he started to sit up. His memory started coming back. The pain of finding the results, that wasn't his son. It broke his heart more then it already was. He went to a bar, got really fucking drunk then Tony saved him. Then the rest was a blur. He groaned, holding his head. Damn hangover. He felt Tony start to stir awake. Tony sat up, seeing Clint awake. "How are you feeling?" Clint groaned. "I think this is what cap felt like when he woke from the ice. Minus the hangover." Tony chuckled before sighing. Standing. "Well that is your own damn fault." He crossed his, starting to look sternly at Clint. "Just what exactly where you thinking? Getting drunk is one thing but leaving yourself to die in the middle of a lake?" Clint glared, looking over. "So I handle my emotions in a shitty way. Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Clint paused. "Damn wheres my cloths?" Tony glared weakly. "I'll get you some. Don't do anything stupid. I don't feel like saving your ass twice in one day." He huffed away, going to the elevator and going up.

Clint groaned, laying back down. He was starting to miss Tony asleep next to him. Something solid and warm. He groaned louder, cursing to himself. When did he end up falling for the genius? So he was in love with Tony's wife and was starting to fall for the genius himself? What mess did he get himself into? Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head, gripping his head with a pained cry. He was terrified, it felt like Loki, taking over, the tesseract taking over, except it wast..he knew he was hyperventilating. Going into a panic, flashbacks of Loki, the innocent people he killed. Then images of Loki were replaced with six beings, shadowed by a bright white light behind them. He cried out in pain before quieting down, catching his breath before his breathing was down to normal, sitting up, hands clenched at his side. He needed to be by Kim, he needed to watch her, protect her. His mind kept the mantra,his eyes now gone from there clear blue to a darker gray. Suddenly the elevator dinged it's arrival, Tony stepping out with cloths in hand. Clint went over quickly to get his cloths. The cloths were out of Tony's hands before he could say anything. " ..your welcome." He glared but he couldn't help as his eyes trailed over Clint's body, his back, his ass, all perfectly sculpted. He swallowed, walking to his computer. "Well glad to see your up and running." He didn't get a response but the lab door closing. He suddenly felt rejected and that hurt more then he was willing to admit.

Clint found Kim quickly. She was in the baby's room, rocking TJ to sleep. He smiled softly, watching from the doorway. She sung softly to him, stroking the little dark hairs on his head back until he was asleep. She smiled, looking up, nearly jumping. "Oh hello Clint..its nice to see your up and about already." She got up, going to the crib, placing her son into it gently. Clint walked in, speaking softly. "your an amazing mother." She smiled softly, turning around, looking at him. "Thank you. I appreiate-" "And an even more amazing wife. Too bad your married to the wrong man." Kim's smiled faulted, feeling nervous as she started to make her way around him." No Clint, I'm not. I love Tony. I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us, really." He took a step closer to her. "Why couldn't it? You can afford a lawyer-" She nearly choked. "I'm not divorcing him, I love him. Now please, excuse me, I have to make dinner." She turned, making her way out of the room quickly, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. Why was Clint acting like this? So possessive. Sure, he could be a little bit at times but this was an abnormal level. She shook her head, he nearly died from the cold not to mention how much alcohol he had to drink. She put it to the back of her mind as just his mind still reeling and settling. Of corse a few cogs would be missing after a day like what he's had.

She smiled weakly when she Saw Gage in the living room with Quinn and Katie. Quinn, focused on various equations around her, Katie and Gage in some sort of debate. From what she caught it seemed to be Star Wars Vs Star Trek. She chuckled, going into the kitchen, getting the food out to make into dinner. She opened a cabinet, getting a box of stuffing out, once she closed it, she jumped, dropping the box. "Clint! Oh I'm..I'm sorry...you startled me." Clint smirked weakly. "Sorry, here let me get that for you." He bent down, getting the box, not even hiding how his fingers trailed up her leg, bare from her dress. She shivered, she wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or fear. She was terrified but it had been a long time since she was touched like that. Tony was so nervous about the baby. She swallowed as he stood up, handing her the box of stuffing. "Here." She cleared her throat. "T-thank you. Now please, if you could watch over Tony. I know he's working in the lab, you know how he is-" "Tony's fine. I'll be right here." Kim watched as he went to sit at the table, watching her like...well like a hawk. She sighed, trying to get used to the eyes that never stopped watching her.

Tony came up to the living room after some calibrations on the suit. Making sure it's armor was alright after the freezing flight. He raised an eyebrow at the debate. He guessed it was Star Wars Vs Star Trek, Gage on the side of Star Wars and Katie on the side of Star Trek. He walked over to Quinn on the floor, who seemed to be ignoring them,he listened in whiling looking over her equations for errors,(which there wasn't) wanting to help. "Star Wars is an ongoing war. It's so much bigger then the troubles in Star trek. Sure, they explore space and have there missions but there not to get involved in war." "That's what makes it better, who wants escape into a war torn Territory, no matter how many laser guns and X-wings there are? I'm sorry but your not gonna catch me cutting open a Taun-Taun anytime soon." Gage groaned. "They have swords literally made out of laser. It can cut thru metal for god sake!" "And Spock could put you to sleep with a touch of his fingers. I think he wins in bad-assory here." Tony rolled his eyes, standing up. "Star Wars wins." Gage grinned and Katie laughed, trying to pretend to frown. "What? Com'on dad,your suppose to be on my wide." Tony chuckled, crossing his arms. "Star Wars." Gage smirked, looking to Katie. "And if your dad says it wins, it wins." Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh lord." she laughed, standing. "Il be back. I gotta tell Skye about this debate." Tony chuckled as Katie walked out of the room, phone to her ear.

Tony sighed, sitting down. "So how did this debate start?" Gage smiled, shrugging. "Uh..Both Star Wars and Star Trek was on TV, it started with which one to watch then kinda went from there." There was a pause before Gage spoke again, this time more serious. "How is he? I see he's up and walking around." Tony sighed. "Oh fine. Thou soon as I got his cloths he took them and left he lab like a bat out of hell. Seemed strange but not enough to worry, you know?" Gage nodded. Clint heard Tony in the living room, looking over with a glare. He could sense Kim, sense everything about her. Even if she burnt her finger he would feel it. He kept his eye on Tony. His mind chanting. _Mine, mine, mine. Shes mine. Stay away. _Tony got up, starting to walk into the kitchen to see his wife. Clint watched every move he made, Tony didn't miss it. He saw how Clint's glare followed him to Kim, putting his hand on the small o her back. Clint's hands tightened into fists as he watched. Tony smiled. "How's dinner coming?" Kim felt relived that Tony was here. Clint was starting to scare her. "It's fine." Suddenly JARVIS spoke. "I had to disrupt but the infant has woken up, I believe his stomach may be upset." Tony nodded before kissing kims cheek, walking out of the room. "By the way JARVS, his name is TJ, just call him that." "I will do so in the future sir." Tony got to the babies room, hearing TJ crying in his crib, wiggling about.

Tony went to him, picking him up gently. "Aww whats wrong little man? Jay says your stomach's upset." He saw how TJ was trying to curl, little hands trying to hold his stomach. JARVIS spoke softly. " I recommend infant antacid. I believe the food is upsetting his stomach. It is possible he may have Acid reflux." Tony frowned. " Poor little guy. Guess daddy needs to run to the store huh?" Thou TJ's crying turned to small whines, he kissed his head, taking him downstairs.

Kim was walking to the stairs, meeting Tony at the bottom with a worried frown. He didn't miss the way Clint followed her like a dog. "Is he ok?" Tony sighed. "No, Jay is saying he has a little bit of heart burn. I have to run to the store and get him some infant antacids." Kim gently took him from Tony's arms. "Oh my poor little man." He kissed both of them on the head before taking off down the hall. "I'll be back soon as I can." She nodded, watching, rocking TJ lightly in her arms. She walked to the living room, rocking him. Quinn looked up. "Is little brother ok?" Kim smiled sadly. "His stomach is hurting a little bit. Don't worry, daddy went to go get him some medicine." Quinn frowned, forgetting her equations and calibrations, walking over to her mother and baby brother, cuddling next to them. Clint watched, arms crossed. He wanted nothing more then to comfort her. He could feel her worry coming off of her, settling as a dull ache in his chest.

Tony got to his car, about to open the door when he heard Gage. "Tony! Wait!" He saw Gage had a winter coat on. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm coming with you." Tony smiled. "Thanks but I'm just going to the store." Gage rolled his eyes. "And going outside to get some air on your wedding day worked out so well." Tony groaned. "Fine, you made your point. Get in." Gage smiled, going around to the passenger side of the BMW. Tony got in, starting the car, driving out of the garage.

Kim was now standing, walking with TJ, rocking him. His little whines started to turn back into cries. "shh it's ok.." She felt so helpless to him, doing her best to comfort her son. Quinn stood on the couch, trying to get her mothers attention. "Mommy...Can I hold him?" Kim shook her head, Clint noticed how frazzled the worry was getting to her. Feeling it. "No sweetie-" "But I can help him mommy." Kim looked over. "Help him? How?" She hated how Quinn was starting to look like she got in trouble.

Kim sat back down, Quinn following as she sat next to her mom. Kim started to gently lay TJ in his sisters arms. Still crying and wiggling. Quinn held him gently, securely, closing her eyes. It almost seemed like she was glowing, almost. Kim was watching in awe.

She watched as TJ slowly settled, appearing more calm, curled into his sister. Quinn opened her eyes, smiling. "He's calm now mommy." Kim smiled in awe. "Yes, he is. But sweetie, what did you do?" Quinn was looking down at her little brother. "I gave hm good feelings and good energy and a part of my soul so he has that good feeling for a good while." Kim's eyes bugged out of her head. "Your what? Sweetie, that sounds really dangerous." "It's ok. I don't mind a little danger if your all safe." Kim laughed weakly, kissing her head. "Oh you are so your father. Let me take him and get you some dinner." Kim took TJ from her arms, holding him gently, walking over, putting him in his carrier swing, buckling him in gently, kissing his head as he made cooing noises. She looked up at Clint who was in the room. "Clint, can you watch him while I get her dinner?" Clint smiled. "Of corse." She nodded, going over to Quinn, helping her off the couch and leading her into the kitchen.

Once Quinn was seated and eating, Kim walked into the living room, looking around before asking. "Have you seen Katie?" Clint shook his head. "I'm sorry I haven't." Kim sighed. "JARVIS, can you tell Katie dinner is done." "Yes Mam." Clint walked over to Kim, holding her hand before she could walk away. She looked to him nervously.

Clint smiled, looking at TJ. "He's beautiful. It's a shame he isn't mine." Kim swallowed. "I'm sorry." Clint moved in, bringing her close. "It's alright. The next one, I promise will be mine." She shivered, from fear or arousal she wasn't sure but she knew she had to get away. He wasn't himself. She spoke steady. "Clint. Let me go." He did the opposite, moving her away from view of Quinn, pushing her gently against the wall, starting to kiss her neck, hands roaming. She feebly tried to push him away but her little arms were no match against his much stronger figure. "No...stop..." She hated how her body was betraying her. She heard Katie's voice before she saw her, giving Clint enough time to stop and go back over to watching TJ, smirking softly to Kim. Kim panted against the wall. Terrified. What the hell just happened? She swallowed as Katie came in the room, still talking on the phone. 

"Ok Skye, I gotta go. Dinner time. Good luck on your mission. Bye." Kim was in the kitchen now, making a plate for Katie. Katie walked in, smiled, sitting next to Quinn. "Hey sis." Kim smiled weakly, sitting as well. "Nice to see you join us." Suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "Mam, it seems Tony and Gage have arrived home." Kim swallowed. "Thank you JAY." How was she suppose to tell what happend to Tony? Maybe she shouldn't, maybe it'll pass. Yeah, it'll pass.

AN: reviews please :)


	16. Chapter 16 Fight!

It's been a week since Tony saved Clint from the ice and everyone was starting to notice a difference. Any time Gage tried to chill and talk to him, even just to sit down and watch a TV show to spend some brother time together, he would refuse, stating he needed to watch over Kim at all times. He thought that was weird but not to the point of worrying. Quinn could sense him, his possessiveness over her mother. He treated the little princess well but she would try to stay away. What she sensed she knew was bad, making her feel sick when he was too near which caused Tony and Kim to worry because she's almost never sick and suddenly shes getting sick three times in a week. Katie could sense something off in the archer but when she came in the door one day from work (JARVIS was offline for a few minutes for recalibrating and debugging) and had a gun pointed at her. She saw it was Clint but still was terrified. She was still nervous around him. Tony hated how hostel he's become toward him. He swears hes heard growling whenever he would so much as put an arm around Kim. Kim was terrified when she was alone. She knew something was wrong with Clint but she didn't know what. He was always helpful toward her, with whatever she may need but soon as they were alone he would make a move, touching where he shouldn't. As good as it felt she was scared he may just take her one day by force.

Kim was alone one day. Gage had taken Quinn to the store with him. She had never been in a grocery store and her curiosity was peaked. Tony was in the lab, adding and calibrating his suits and shields for the house. Katie was at work. Times when she was alone she tried to always have TJ with her. Always holding him, feeding him or just playing with him. She didn't want to be alone by any means. She was in the living room, rocking TJ who had fallen asleep a half hour ago. She heard heavy boots in the hall come to a stop in the living room. She swallowed, seeing Clint. She smiled weakly. "Hello Clint." Clint smiled, going to sit next to her, looking at TJ. "He looks like he's been asleep for a while." She smiled nervously. "He has. I just love watching him. So precious." She looked down, putting her focus on her son. Soon she felt lips at her neck, she tensed. "Very precious." She knew he wasn't talking about TJ. He continued to speak softly. "Let me put him in his carrier for you." He gently took the babe out of her arms, walking over to the carrier swing, placing him gently in the basket before walking back over, his arm around her, bringing her closer, starting to kiss her neck. She tried to push him away. "Clint.. please stop.."

W

Clint smirked, biting her neck. "hy? You seem to be enjoying it?" Suddenly a hand went under her skirt, feeling her warmth. She gasped, closing her eyes, biting her lip. "Your wet." She opened her eyes to look at him again, hers watering over. "Please...just stop." "No." She felt a terrified shiver go thru her as he started to pin her to the couch. She yelled out. "JARVI-" Suddenly a hand came over her mouth, a terrified cry escaping, muffled as tears started to fall. "shh you don't want to wake the baby." She let out a quiet sob, looking to TJ who was still asleep peacefully in his carrier swing. Suddenly her top was ripped open, she gasped in surprise, the hand on her mouth still, muffling her. She cried into it as he ripped the bra away easily, starting to suckle on a nipple. It was seconds after it started that Kim heard the familiar hum of the repulser. Clint fell onto the floor, hissing in pain before growling toward Tony. Kim had already run over to her husband, hiding behind him.

Tony looked pissed would be an understatement. There was murder in his eyes. He spoke lowly, repuser glove still held out, protecting Kim. "Clint, what the hell do you think your doing? I thought you were done with this?" Clint smirked, chuckling lowly. "Oh Tony, I'll never be done. Not so long as I'm still breathing and shes still gorgeous." Tony glared, charging up the repusler. "Step away and sit on the couch until I say." Clint smirked. "No." Tony's glare softened slight but that look in his eyes didn't. "I don't want to hurt you Barton, sit down now." Clint just got in a fighting stance. "You want to fight me Stark? Cause I would love to kick your ass from here to Tuesday." Kim started to speak up. "No..." Tony glared. "Kim, get TJ out of here." He saw Clint move, walking closer to him with the repusler. "Don't move." Clint put his arms up with a smirk as Kim quickly got TJ out of there. Tony started backing his way out of the living room. "JARVIS, lock down the living room, now." Suddenly thin metal walls came from the entrance ways to the living room, starting to lock Clint in. Clint growled, starting to move until Tony shot at him, singing his shoulder, making hm fall back as the metal hissed as it locked.

Tony breathed heavily, Quickly holding Kim to himself gently. Remembering she had TJ in her arms. "God, what did he do? Are you ok" Kim shook her head. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken. He's never acted like this, even in our affair. Something's happened to him." Tony scoffed. "I got that much, what happened?" Suddenly there was a loud knock from behind the metal wall, followed by more, Clint was trying to punch his way out but it wasn't gonna work. Those walls were made of solid Vibranum. He wasn't going anywhere. Tony gently brought Kim down to the lab, sitting her down on the couch, bringing her one of his tees shirts. He gently took TJ for her to put the shirt over her torn dress top. TJ was crying now from all the commotion, being woken up like that wasn't his idea of a good wake up. Tony kissed his head. "Shh little guy, it's ok..."

Kim was lost in thought. What could make him change his behavior overnight? She then gasped..his eyes. They wernt blue. They were gray. She spoke, looking up to Tony. "I know who is doing this?" Tony looked hesitant. "If you say loki I swear.." "No, it's not Loki. " She swallowed. "It's the elders. The protection spell that was put on him, they must have put it to such a high dosage. All he can think about is protecting me and being with me. Thats it. They've made him blind to anything else." Tony cursed. "Shit. You know I really don't like those elders too much." Kim frowned. "I know, neither do I. I'm gonna have to ask them to take it off." Tony's eyes bugged out. "Are you crazy? You now how they are if you even question them." "Yes and if we don't do anything someone could get hurt." Tony glared toward the door before gently handing TJ back to Kim. "Stay here, I'm gonna go try and talk some sense into him. And by talk, I mean kick his ass." Kim's eyes widened. "Tony, no! There's no reasoning with him now." Tony sighed, taking his Iron Man suit case. "If it is some sort of mind control, maybe it'll be like with Loki, a blow to the head could stop it. If not...well...least we both get to blow off some steam. Stay here." He walked out of he lab. "JARVIS, lock down the lab. I don't want her to come out until this fight is done." "Yes sir." Once he was at the top of the landing, he put the suitcase on the ground, stepping on it, the armor starting to wrap around him.

Once the faceplate was down, he started walking to the living room. "Jay, open east living room entrance only. Close it once I'm inside." "Yes sir." "Also tell Gage and Quinn to come in thru the lab, only to come up when I say." "But sir.." "JARVIS. Just do as I say." "Yes sir." The metal wall started opening. He bent down, walking inside the living room, which now felt like a wrestling arena. He saw Clint by the TV, pacing, hands white knuckled, a caged animal about to be let loose. The wall started going back down. Clint heard it, taking off toward Tony. Tony brought his metal arms up to brace himself.

Clint was growling. "She belongs to me. Shes mine, you can't get what you want this time Stark." Tony growled, using the strength from the armor to spin him around before kicking him. Having Two bodyguards who happened to be good friends was good, you learn things.

Clint fell but he wasn't down for long, taking off toward Tony. Tony fought hard, blocking mostly. He tried to aim for his head but Clint grabbed a hold of Iron Mans Arm, twisting it painfully. Tony yelped in pain before using his repulser to shoot at Clint's chest. He had them set to stun, so at most it burned him a bit. Clint was distracted, hissing in pain before Tony came around, elbowing him in the head. Clint fell with a groan, starting to stand. "Your playing dirty Stark. " Tony smirked. "You don't seem to be playing at all. Maybe you'd like to join the game sometime." Clint smirked, wiping some blood from his mouth before picking up the TV (which was a good size) and throwing it at Tony, wires and all. Tony barely had time to catch it but the momentum sent him flying into the metal wall, locking them in. Clint took his chance, ripping the helmet off, starting to punch his face over and over.

Tony wasn't sure where he lost consciousness but after about the fifth hit he went blurry before it was nothing. Suddenly the walls opened quickly, reveling Gage with a tazer. Clint was about to charge at him when Gage fired it with a glare. Clint hissed in pain, going down in a fit of a bodily spasm before laying unconscious. Gage sighed. "If it can take down a God.." He put the tazer back in it's holster before going to Tony, checking for a pusle. It was good and steady so he was just knocked out. Gage sighed, looking over to Clint. What exactly the hell happened?

He had Clint locked in there room, handcuffed to the bed until this was figured out. He kept Tony where he was in the living room. He was a hell of a lot heavier with the suit. Kim gently washed some blood away as Gage took care in calming Quinn down and putting TJ in his crib. Tony was laying on the living room floor, he started waking with a groan. Kim looked at him worriedly. "Tony?" He groaned. "Yeah?" She chuckled softly. "Thank goodness, your alright." Tony groaned more, trying to sit up. "Did it work? Is he himself?" "No." He groaned again, laying back down with a wince. "We'll try your way then."

An: I needed to get a good fight in there. Now will be a better part fixing Clint. Please review! You have no idea how much they motivate me! :D


	17. Chapter 17 Shattered

Clint woke with a start, struggling to sit up. His eyes widened, he was cuffed to the bed. No, no, no...this can't happen. He needed to be by her side, he needed to protect her. He struggled with the cuffs, trying to break them but instead of a chain linking them it was a solid bar. He was willing to bet it was Vibranium as well. Shit. He groaned, sitting up, choosing to sit on the floor, it was more comfortable with the cuffs which were connected to the leg of the bed. Leg of the bed? He got an idea, starting to lift the bed up, the cuff going off and under the bed. He grinned. Freedom. He could see her. He could protect her now. He got up, thou it was a little awkward with the solid cuff of vibranum on his wrist, he managed, opening the door. His mind already formulating a plan. He'll never be able to protect Kim like she should be with Tony in the way. So he waited by the door, leaving it open just a crack to watch. Knowing he would come up sometime.

He didn't have to wait long as Tony made his way up the stairs, carrying TJ. Most likely putting him in his crib for a nap. He waited until he was done, walking out of the babies room before quickly grabbing him, bringing him into the room, pinning him to the wall by his neck with his forearm, nearly strangling him with a glare. Tony was taken off guard and once he was pinned it was too late, he struggled to breath, looking at Clint with the tiniest bit of fear. "Cli—nt..."Clint growled. "Your in my way Stark. I'm sure she'll miss you but I can't have you ruining my mission." Clint let go of Tony, letting him fall to the floor gasping as he searched for his weapon. Tony cough violently. "Clint..why are you doing this? What did I ever fucking do to you?" Clint quickly brought the barrel of a gun to Tony's face with a glare. "What did you do? Oh Tony, you've done more then you know you egotistical, drunken whore. How many woman to you have on the side? Huh?! How many!?" Tony winced as Clint raised his voice. "None, damnit Barton, stop!" Tony stiffened as he heard the gun cock, pressed to his forehead. Tony closed his eyes tightly, waiting for death. He knew there was no way out. He waited, and waited until he jumped as he heard rushed footsteps come into the room. Gage, gun drawn on Clint. "Put it down now Clint."

Clint looked between Tony and Gage, his gaze falling on Tony. His hand started to shake before the gun fell out o his hand. He couldn't do it. Gage growled, going toward him, gun still drawn to him as he went around Clint, handcuffing the other to his wrist, cuffing both wrists before throwing him to the bed to sit. "Stay." Clint was still in shock that he couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot him..why? Gage went to Tony, helping him up. "You alright?" Tony sighed. "Not the first time I've had a gun to my head." Gage nodded, knowing that was Tony's way of stating he was ok. "You better go see Kim. Shes petty worried. JARVIS alerted us to what was happening." Tony nodded before taking off, going downstairs.

Tony rushed downstairs where he was met with a tackled hug from his wife. He felt her sniffle as he held her close. "God, are you ok? What did he do?" Tony kissed her head. "Nothing I'm not used to. I'm fine but this spell needs to go. He's dangerous." She nodded. "I called Steve, he's gonna watch Quinn while we do this. I don't want her around if something goes wrong. And we need Gage to keep watch over Clint." Tony nodded. "You go up to the room, I'll wait for Steve." She nodded, walking up the stairs.

A few moments later, Tony was getting the door, holding Quinn's hand. She was pouting. He opened the door, greeting Steve. "Thanks for watching her, we kinda have an emergency." Steve nodded, kneeling down to her. "What exactly is the emergency? Is everyone ok?" Tony nodded. "It's a long story, just watch over her for today." Steve nodded before smiling to Quinn. "Hey princess, ready to hang with your uncle Steve?" She pouted walking to him. Steve chuckled, holding her hand. "Sorry I don't have a lab but we can still do whatever you like." Tony smiled, kissing Quinns head. "I love you princess, see you in a few hours." Quinn still pouted, she hated being away from home."ok."

Tony closed the door once they left, going up to Gage, letting him know what was going on. He didn't miss the worried look in his eyes for his brother. He had some explaining to do after this. He got to there room, there Kim was sitting up in bed, a few tears falling down her face. He went to her quickly, holding her close. She cried into his shoulder. "God...I hate this..." He kissed her head. "I know. I hate it to but it's the only way to get our Clint back." She swallowed down her tears, nodding as she started to lay down on the bed. He stood, holding her hand. "I'll be right here. Promise. JARVIS, keep vitals monitored soundproof and lock the room." "Yes sir." He saw the shuddering breaths Kim was taking. He knew she was terrified. She looked at him. "Ready?" He smiled sadly. "Nope." She smiled sadly back, looking at the ceiling again, closing her eyes. Within moments, her body was glowing, staring to levitate off the bed. Tony had to stand back and guard his eyes. It was intensely bright. Until it wasn't, her body falling to the bed. He knew that was a sign that she was in that realm with the Elders. He watched, worriedly.

Now inside the dark realm, Kim stood, wearing a white, long, flowing dress. It flowed with the energy around her, softly. She walked, going toward the light. "Elders.. please, I beg for your audience." Suddenly it was too bright too fast as the elders came fourth quickly, surrounding her. One spoke. "Is something the matter child?" She swallowed down her fear. "Yes. Clint, my bodyguard, you put a protection spell on him." another spoke, floating around her. "Is that not what you wanted? The flame of your soul pulls toward him, do you not want your love to protect you?" She swallowed. "Not like this. Please, he is a great warrior. He will protect me even without this spell. He's dangerous, he's stalking me, scaring my children, he nearly killed my husband!" "Is that not a price to pay for safety?" "No! Not when I can help it! Take the spell off of him." She was glaring now, she wondered where the new found rage toward the elders came. "You realize child just how dangerous it is to do? Your spirits are interconnected, to break the spell would be to break the connection. There is a chance you and this Clint will not make it thru it." She swallowed thickly. Thinking of the trouble and terror he was causing her family. "Then so be it. This terror he's causing my family has to end, even if it means our death."

"Oh child, you are a brave one. Braver then you know. We will break the connection on one condition." she stiffened. "What condition?" "That no matter what happens between you and Clint, if you shall live thru this. That Your son, when he is three years of age, shall be trained under the eye of the archer. He will be become a great warrior. It is his fate." She felt some relief go thru her. She already knew he was going to get training wither not the elders are involved. "Of corse. I know he will. He will make you proud." With the last work spoke, one of the elders, raised there hand up in the air before bringing it to face Kim, cupped, ready to catch something. Soon a white energy started to leave her body, like a smoke, glowing brightly. Soon it became painful. Falling to the ground, clutching her chest. It felt like the very life of her was being drained.

Tony watched nervously. She was looking pale. Too pale and her monitors were lowering and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't wake her up and interrupt it. He doesn't know what kind of damage that could coast. He jumped when her heart flat-line and JARVIS speaking in alert. "Sir, her heart has stopped, I highly advise to the defibrillator." A panel opened up on the wall. Tony swallowed thickly, quickly bringing over the emergency defibrillator, quickly attaching it to her chest, muttering to himself. "Com'on, don't do this..." Once they were set up, he pressed the button, sending the jolt to her heart. Nothing. He cursed, ignoring his watering eyes, charging it up again. Press button. "Damnit.." He cursed his voice wavering. He could feel a panic attack starting but he had to fight it. One more try. Charging. Press button. Suddenly there was a gasp of air from her, gasping like a fish out of water. He smiled in relief, ignoring how the tears fell down his face. "Angel...God..Don't scare me like that.."

She swallowed, looking around in panic. "I'm...I'm alive?" Tony quickly brought her in his arms, hugging her. "Yes. You are. Thank God.. you are." He ignored how her nose, eyes and ears were bleeding. He didn't care if it got on him. He was just glad she was safe and alive. Kim suddenly spoke up. "JARVIS, How is Clint?" "He is passed out at the moment. Seems he experienced a pain so bad it caused unconsciousness but over all fine." She sighed in relief. "Thank God...thank you JARVIS." She leaned against Tony. Dealing with the elders always took a lot out of her. He kissed her head. "Sleep. You need it." She didn't protest, falling asleep quickly in his arms. He stayed there for God knows how long, watch her sleep. He was so close to losing her. He let silent tears fall as he kissed her head, holding her close.

Clint woke up sometime later, looking confused up at the ceiling. He tried to get up but found his arms and legs were cuffed to the bed posts. "wha..What the hell?" "Hey, how you feeling?" Clint looked over to Gage. "Confused. What the hell is this?" He pulled on his cuffs to make his point. Gage raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" Clint glared weakly. "I think I would remember getting cuffed to a bed." Gage smirked before chuckling. "I would say alcohol-" "Don't start. Just tell me what the hell is going on." Gage frowned before sighing, getting up and unlocking each cuff. "You'll have to talk to Tony and Kim. They can explain it to you." Clint raised an eyebrow sitting up. "Why would.." suddenly he remembered when the elders invaded his mind. It hurt so badly, like someone was taking his brain and making it there toy. But the rest was a blank. He had his head in his hands. "I've done some pretty awful shit, haven't I?" "Yep, you did. Just talk to Tony and Kim, they'll tell you it." Gage walked out of the room, giving his brother some privacy for his thoughts.

It was hours later when he tracked Tony to his room. Finally having worked up the courage to face him. He knocked lightly. "Tony, I'd like to talk to you." It was a few moments later then the door opened, Tony now standing in the hallway with him, closing the door. Tony gave a soft glare. "Yes Agent Barton?" Clint swallowed. "Look, I know my mind got taken over some how and I'm sorry for whatever it is I did.." Tony scoffed. "Saying sorry isn't gonna cut it at the moment." Clint frowned. He knew it must be awful if Tony was holding a grudge. "What did I do?" Tony got his pocket tablet out, getting the security footage of Clint when his mind was taken over. "Watch this then come say your sorry." Tony glared before leaving Clint alone with the footage.

Clint watched in horror at the things he did. Pointing a gun at Katie, refusing time with his brother, being downright hostel and violent toward Tony. The worst was all the sexual advances to Kim. He molested her, if Tony hadn't gotten there in time...He had to swallow down the sick he felt. He took it to his room, continuing to watch over and over. He was going to have to do a lot more then say sorry.

An: Please review! :D


	18. Chapter 18 The Stark Expo

Tony was busy fixing his tie. It was the night of the Stark Expo. Kim was helping Quinn get into her dress. It had been nearly a week since the whole "mind control" with Clint. Tony was starting to feel guilty. He's barely came out of his room, always moping unless it's his turn for patrol. Was he too hard on him? He just wanted him to know just how serious what he did was before he started apologizing. He sighed, he'll apologize tomorrow after the Expo, right now Happy and a 5 car police escort was waiting for them. He heard Kim walk in the room, still on her normal cloths, she was busy getting Quinn dressed and hair put up. Tony smiled, turning. "So..How do I look?" She smiled, walking to him. "Handsome, as always." He chuckled. "You need a dress. Why don't you check out the closest." She smiled, going over to it gently looking thru the cloths to revel a dress bag with a sliver dress inside it.

She smiled, pulling it out, looking it over. "Oh..Tony..." He walked over, kissing her cheek. "Well...put it on. I'm sure it'll look much better on you then on that hanger." She laughed lightly, starting to undress, putting the dress on. It was strapless, long and flowing as it got to the bottom. She smiled, feeling the soft silk of the dress. Tony smiled softly, kissing her softly. "Your beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you.. Now lets go, we have an Expo to go to."

Quinn was running about the living room, looking under everything for her shoes. Gage was fixing his tie when he walked in, chuckling. "Quinn, what on earth are you doing?" "Looking for my converse." Gage smiled, she was currently looking under the couch, her red dress skirt ruffled up. Gage chuckled. "Your gonna wear your dirty converse with that pretty dress?" "Uh-huh!" Suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "Mr. Smith, Miss. Potts is at the door." He quickly took off, opening the door. Pepper smiled.

"Hello Gage, you clean up nicely." He smiled, letting her in. "Thank you. Tony and Kim are getting ready. TJ is still asleep but he'll probably be up soon." "Actually, change that. He's awake." Tony said from behind them, holding the month old bundle in his arms as he walked to Pepper. Pepper smiled, waking toward Tony. "Oh Tony, he's so sweet, May I hold him?" Tony chuckled. "uh yeah, your gonna be watching hm, I sure hope you want to hold him." He gently gave TJ over to Pepper who started oohing and awwing over him. "Ooh hi little man." Tony smiled, watching as TJ's hand was out of his blanket, gently reaching up.

Tony took a moment to look around for Quinn when he saw her searching the living room. "Uh Quinn?" Gage chimed in. "Shes looking for her converse sir." Tony shook his head with a smile. "Princess, try the lab." She smiled, taking off running to the lab in her dress whooshing around her. Pepper laughed lightly, watching. "Shes exactly like you, it's almost scary." She finished. Tony gave her a look, pointing his finger to protest but stopped. "Touche.." Pepper smirked, looking down at TJ. "So Another Tony Stark? Is the world ready for that?" He shrugged with a smile. "Guess we'll find out." He suddenly heard a light swooshing at the top of the stairs along with the click of heels. He looked up and he didn't want to look away. She was gorgeous. Her hair was softly combed to the side, a diamond hair clip keeping her hair in place. He noticed the smallest bit of make up thou he knew she never needed it. He walked up, half way, meeting her, holding his hand out. "If I didn't know better, I'd say an angel fell.." She smiled to him, taking his hand. "Your a genius sweetie, I think you more then know better." He smirked. "And when has knowing better ever stopped me?" He brought his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. Pepper cleared her throat. He stopped. Pepper smiled. "Kim, you look amazing." Kim blushed. "Thank you."

Kim looked around. "Where is Quinn?" Gage smiled. "I'll go find her. Shes ran off to the lab." Kim shook her head. "Were running late." Tony shrugged. "wouldn't be a first." "Got her." Gage was now carrying Quinn, her dressed ruffled up slightly around his arms, reviling her red converse. Kim smiled, seeing them. "Ok, I think we should go. The boys and blue have been waiting long enough." Tony got her coat, placing it around her shoulders. Gage got Quinns, gently putting it around her little shoulders.

They made there way to the limo, making there way inside of it. The police cars ready to follow. Once all were in the limo, Quinn looked around, it was her first time in limo. "wow...it's so big!" Gage chuckled, sitting next to her. Tony sat next to Kim, closing the door. The limo starting to move momentarily.

Up in his room Clint was watching the Stark expo, the previews before Tony arrived. He knew he should go downstairs and greet pepper but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He still had the video of what he did in his head. How could he do that to Kim? Tony? God, Katie, he pointed a gun in her face. He groaned. What the hell? First Loki and the possibly hundreds he's killed there but to his family? he...how..he felt his eyes water just thinking of it all. Its all he's been doing aside from patrol. He couldn't face them after that. He ran his hands thru his hair, shaking his head. He had a lot to make up for. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

The limo started to pull up to the entrance of the Expo. Pictures and cheering were everywhere. Quinn looked out the window. "That's a lot of people..." Tony smiled to her. "There all here to see us princess."Quinn smiled. "Can I say hi to all of them?" Kim laughed lightly. Gage smiled. "Of corse but stay close to me." "Ok!" Suddenly the limo door opened, Tony got out first, greeting Happy, waving at a few people then helping Kim out of the limo. Lights flashed around them as she got out, holding his hand tightly. Tony smiled, keeping her close, looking behind him to Gage who was getting out with Quinn, holding her hand. "Gage, we gotta go mingle, you got her?" "Yes sir. You go." Tony nodded, leading Kim to say hi to a few reporters and fans.

Quinn got out and was bombarded with camera flashes. She started hiding Behind Gage's leg, going shy. That was a lot more people then she thought. Gage smiled, picking her up, making sure to show off her favorite shoes. "Com'on princess, wave to them. They want to see you." She started to wave feebly, when people started reacting positively she waved to more people before waving to everyone. "Hi!" One reporter came to them. "Oh Quinn, don't you look beautiful but why are you wearing tennis shoes?" She smiled, half hiding in Gage's shoulder as he held her. "Because there comfy. I didn't like my dress up shoes, there not comfy, they hurt my feet. Daddy let me wear them." "uh-huh, who is this carrying you? Your bodyguard?" Quinn smiled. "No silly, daddy always calls me princess so he's my knight." The reporter wrote it down, awwing at her. "Oh you are just so adorable." Quinn looked to Gage. "I think I want to walk now." He nodded, placing her on the ground, holding her hand, leading her thru the crowd.

Once inside he found Tony at there table, already pulling out Kims chair, he signaled them over. Gage quickly made his way over, holding Quinn's hand. Having her around this much crowd made him nervous. "You made it thru. Very good." Gage smiled, lifting Quinn to her booster seat. "Yeah, princess here got interviewed." Tony chuckled. "About what?" "Who I was and why she was wearing tennis shoes." "ahh ok."

Tony sat next to Kim. "So when I say, just come up on stage with Quinn." She blushed. "What will I say?" Tony smiled, kissing her cheek. "Nothing, just stand there and look like my amazing family." He checked the time. "Whoa, gotta go make an entrance." He took off toward the stage, going behind it. She smiled, shaking his head. Suddenly "Shoot to Thrill" starts playing thru-out the entire Expo. Quinn clapped her hands excitedly as a red and gold streak went flying across the room. Kim laughed, watching. He always had to make the flashiest entrance possible. He circled a few times before landing. The landing gear on the stage starting to take his suit off. Once out he grins and smiles then bows to everyone. The roar of the crowd with the clapping was defining as he waved. He clapped, finishing with the crowd before he spoke.

"Well now that is out of the way, I guess we should get this Stark Expo going.

First off I would just like to say welcome back and I would like to go over a few things.

Now I'm sure at some point in the future you or a loved one will be in the hospital, for something. That something could be serious and I'm sure you want them to have the best care they can possibly have. So for the first time since the invention of the Arc Reactor, a few select hospitals will be outfitted with Arc reactor technology. And...and this is the best part, it is open to so many possibility. Someone could get shot, because crime happens. We just have to accept it. But what happens when the doctor can't take out most of the bullet? We can even use it to help stabilize heart patients with bad hearts. Stark Industries made weapons, we hurt a lot of people with them. It's about time we make people better. Next...Are you tired of Apple? Because I sure am so starting next month you will have a choice. Apple?..." He holds out his arms with a smile. "Or your favorite Genius, billionaire, Philanthropist? Next month Stark Industries will be going mobile. From your iPhone to iPods, we will have it.

Tony took in a nervous breath before continuing to speak again. "Now I save, at least to me the best for last but I will need my wonderful, amazing family up here with me for it." Kim took that as the signal, helping Quinn out of her booster seat, holding her hand as they walked up there. "Since my lovely daughter Quinn was born, I, with a little trouble, have not had any kind of alcoholic drink. I today announce my sobriety and please do not applaud me." He picked up Quinn, holding her, his free arm around Kim. "Applaud my wonderful, amazing wife who was with me every step of the way".Kim blushed as he looked to her. "I would not be the man I am today if not for you. You changed me. Changed my entire life. I don't think I could live a day without you. I love you angel." She smiled. "I love you to." "I love you to daddy!" The crowd laughed lightly along with Tony who kissed her head before kissing Kim gently.

Finally it was food time, now all were seated back at there seats,starting to eat. Quinn was eating rather fast, wanting to go out on the dance floor. Kim place a hand on Quinns hand which had a fork in it, with a mouth full of pasta. "Slow down sweetie,you could end up sick." She swallowed her food. "But I wanna go dance." Kim chuckled. "Then finish your food, slowly. Were gonna be here a while." Tony brought his arm around Kim. "Since I stopped drinking doesn't mean you have to. Did you want a drink?" Kim blushed, he always had a way of reading her mind. "Sure. I wasn't sure if it was rude to ask you for one or not." Tony scoffed, standing, helping her out of her chair. "Your more then welcome to drink whatever you like. Gage, we'll be back." Gage nodded, helping Quinn out of her booster. "we'll be on the dance floor. Com'on princess.." Quinn smiled, pulling him along.

Tony got her to the bar but before he could so much as greet the bartender he heard a voice he would have rather never heard again. "Anthony! Hey! Long time no see!" "Yeah, prison will do that. So warden let you off for the night?" Justin Hammer just chuckled. "Oh no, I'm a free man. Free to do as a I like." Just looked Kim up and down. "And I'm liking your wify." Kim held onto Tony's hand tighter but smiled sweetly to him. "Not even in your dreams." Just mocked a chest wound. "Ouch. That...I really like her. There's fire there." Tony glared. "Ok, cut the shit, why are you here?" Justin chuckled. "Can't say hi to an old friend?" "No." He turned to the bartender, ordering a martini for Kim. He had it out quickly, handing it to her. "Here." She took it gratefully. "Thank you." Justin smiled. "So you stopped drinking? Admirable but whats Tony Stark without drinking?" "A better one, your point Hammer?" Justin held his arms up in surrender. "I'l just go this way and leave you love birds alone."

Tony sighed, turning to Kim. "Sorry about him. I didn't know they let him out." Kim just downed her drink. "It's ok. It's not as if you could have known. Hit me?" He nodded, handing the martini glass back to the bartender who refilled it, handing it back to her. "Thanks." She took a sip, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Tony had himself a coke, staying close to Kim, arm around her. It was about 20 minutes of just talking and leaning against Tony that she started to feel really weak. "Tony...I...feel really weak.." That was the last thing she said as she collapsed. He was really close, he quickly caught her. "Kim!" He knelled, holding her close. "Help! I need a paramedic!" It was within minutes that paramedics burst thru, crowding around her. Some keeping the crowd back.

An: reviews please! :D


	19. Chapter 19 The Stark Expo (Part 2)

Paramedics had Kim laying inside an ambulance, checking her vitals and temp. Tony watched nervously. He hadn't even told Gage yet, not wanting to worry him unless they had to go to the hospital. Police surrounded the ambulance, keeping paparazzi back. Tony nearly jumped when one of the male paramedics clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder. "She seems fine. You say she only had two drinks?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. That was it, not nearly enough to even get a buzz." The medic nodded. "Her vitals are normal, everything health wise seems ok, we believe she was roofied. Date-rap-" "Yeah, I know w hat it is, should she go to the hospital?" The medic shook his head. "No need unless you see complications. It just has to work thru her system which should be about 8 to 10 hours." Tony nodded. "Ok, thank you for this." He started thinking. "Is it ok if she stays with you for a bit? I'm gonna book a room and let my daughter and bodyguard knowing whats going on." The medic nodded. "Of corse. We'll keep watch over her."

Tony started walking toward the main hall, getting more and more angry every moment. He knew just who drugged her drink. There he saw Justin Hammer mingling at the Bar with a few models. He quickly walked over, turning him around harshly. "What the hell did you do to her? Date rape drug? Really?" Justin just pretended to look shocked. The girls around him gasped in shock. "Ah Anthony, watch the suit-" "Why did you do it?" Justin Smirked. "Don't think you could handle the truth Tony." Tony grabbed him by his lapels, shoving him into the bar, not caring of the broken glasses the fell from it. "Tell me." He growled out. Justin coughed from the shock. "Geeze, alright..I maybe was hoping to catch her alone when she took that drink. You got a very pretty wife, you shouldn't let her out of your sigh-" Before he could finish Tony brought his fist to his nose, making sure he fell as he broke his nose. Just held his nose, hissing in pain. Soon police were surrounding him. Before Justin could come up with a lie, Tony spoke to them. "Officers I want you to arrest this man. He confessed to putting the date-rape drug in Mrs. Stark's drink with intention of rape." Justin started to sputter as two police officers forced him to his feet. "What? Tony...I would...you guys are gonna believe him?"

The only other sound was the clinking of hand cuffs on Justin's wrists as he was escorted out. One of the police officers put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You know you could be charged with assault right?" Tony sighed, looking down at his hands. His knuckles were a bloodied mess. "Knew when I punched him. But he kinda has had that coming for a long time." The officer nodded in agreement before following the other officers out. Tony decided to call Gage once he got a hotel room, he and Quinn were still dancing out on the dance floor. He went back to the ambulance where one of the medics told him she was awake but only for son long, going in and out of consciousness. He quickly went to Kims side, holding her hand. "Hey angel.." She looked around. "Tony? Where am I? What happened?" He hated how scared she was. "You fainted angel, these guys took care of you." She nodded before zoning out again, eyes closed.

He got a hotel room, wanting to wait til the paparazzi died down to go home, and let Kim rest off the drug that as in her system. He carried her to the elevator like a bride, holding her close, kissing her head as the elevator went up to the suite on the top floor. The elevator went right to the room, he gently laid her on the bed, taking off some of her jewelry. One he got Kim comfortable, he got his phone, calling Gage. "Yes sir?" Tony sighed. "We have a problem. Just come up to hotel suit 200, on the top floor." "Yes sir." He hung up, laying down on the bed next to her. He wished just one night out could go normal. Safely, with none of his family getting hurt.

It was a few minutes later when Gage walked in, holding Quinns hand. Quinn saw her mother laying down, frowning worriedly. "Mommy ok?" Tony nodded,he was sitting up now. "Shes fine, come stay by her princess, I gotta talk to Gage." She nodded, going to the bed, Tony helping her sit by her mother. Tony went to Gage once Quinn was settled watching over her mom, gently leading him away from Quinn's earshot. Gage frowned. "What happened sir?" Tony sighed. "Justin Hammer happened. He put the date-rape drug in her drink. She just needs to sleep it off but I want to stay here for tonight to let the paparazi die down. There swarming." Gage nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

It was a few hours later, Tony was resting by Kim on the bed, Gage on the couch with Quinn, watching the cartoons that were on the hotel TV. It wasn't sponge-bob but it'll do. He held her close as she yawned, looking tired. "Tired princess?" She shook her head. "No, I'm ok." He smiled softly, kissing her head. "Ok." It was a few minutes later she fell asleep against him as he held her close. He smiled softly, starting to feel sleepy himself. He closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep. It was an hour later he was woken by her curling into him, whimpering. Nightmares. He held her close. "shh it's ok...wake up...it's just a dream." within moments she woke with a small loud cry. She sniffled,looking up at him before hugging him tightly, trying hard not to cry. He hugged her close. "Shh its ok. I'm right here." "It was so scary...you and daddy got hurt really bad." He held her closer. "We're ok, see? Your daddy is over there with your mom." She nodded, her lip trembling. "Why don't we take a walk around the hotel? Go exploring?" She nodded with a little pout, wiping her eyes. He gently placed her in the ground, holding her hand before going to Tony who seemed to be semi-awake. "Tony?" Tony looked up from Kim. "mmm?" Gage smiled weakly. "Me and the princess are gonna explore the hotel a bit. We'll bring back some food." Tony nodded. "Alright. Sounds good."

Gage held her hand as they walked down the many hallways. It was going on 3AM and he prayed Tony remembered to call Pepper. Eventually they got to the gift shop. He told her to pick out some snacks and to put them into the basket he grabbed from the side. She took off, putting all kind of things into it. He couldn't help the feeling of being watched, looking over was the check out clerk. She looked to be in her 20's, blonde and currently undressing him with her eyes. He waved, trying to be friendly, making sure to keep an eye on Quinn. He got her some pajamas to change into along with a few tee shirts for the rest of them to change into. He held Quinns hand as they were at the check out thou he had to let go as he started putting the stuff on the counter. The young girl smiled. "So I'm guess you came from the Expo?" He nodded, trying not to make too much conversion. "Yep. Did the tux give it away?" He smiled. She smirked softly, ringing out his stuff. "Looks nice on you but I'm willing to bet anything looks nice on you." He blushed, clearing his throat, looking for Quinn, spotting her outside the shop by the water fountain, walking along it's edge. He gasped. "Excuse me." He quickly walked over to her but not fast enough as she fell in the foot and a half of water. He ran, going to help her out. She coughed, now soaking wet. "Quinn! What was that about? You know not to wonder off." She started pushing some hair out of her face, looking more like a drowned rat in her wet dress and hair sticking all over her face. He pushed her hair to the side. "I just wanted to see it.." He knew there was more to that statement, having a feeling it had to do with the talking to the check out lady. She was two and already getting jealous, over what, he wasn't entirely sure. He sighed, taking his tux jacket off, placing it around her as he picked her up, going back to the gift shop.

The young lady smiled. "Is this your daughter?" Gage smiled. "No, I'm just her bodyguard." "Well she has a very good one. You seem to treat her as if she were your own. Is there any chance you'd be free sometime for coffee?" Quinn spoke up before he could, wrapping her little arms around him. "He's my knight, get your own." "Quinn!" He smiled nervously, rubbing his hand over Quinns back since she was now shivering from her dip in the water. "Sorry but no, I'm..." "He looked to Quinn with a fond smile. "Taken." The lady smiled weakly, obviously taken aback by it. He paid for the things and quickly went back to there room, wanting to get her out of her wet cloths as soon as possible. Once inside, Tony was on the phone, he could hear pepper from where he was. He smiled, shaking his head, placing the bag on the table, taking his jacket off Quinn. Tony eyed them worriedly, continuing to talk to pepper.

Gage got Quinn dressed in the pajamas he bought her, wrapping her in a blanket. That was when Tony came over. "What the hell happened? I thought you were suppose to go to the gift shop, not take a dip in the swimming pool." Gage sighed. "She wondered off to the fountain. We were in the gift shop and while I was putting things on the counter she went and looked at the fountain." Tony shook his head, kneeling to Quinn who was sitting on the couch, bundled in blankets. "Princess, you know not to wonder off." she pouted. "I just wanted to see.." "I know but we don't want you hurt." She pouted and he sighed, kissing her head.

He rest of the night was just watching crappy movies on the TV, Quinn now asleep. She wanted to sleep next to her mom, leaving Gage and Tony the couch with a marathon of the Batman movies. Morning came and it was around 8am that Kim started to wake. She groaned, looking around. "Mm? Wha?" Quinn woke with her mom, smiling. "Mommy! Your awake?" Kim smiled weakly. "I am but were are we?" Quinn got up, running to her dad, shaking his leg. "Daddy! Mommy is up!" Tony woke. "Hmm?" "Mommy is up!" Tony's eyes widened, going over to Kim quickly, smiling. "How are you feeling?" Kim smiled weakly, starting to sit up. "uh fine, just groggy, what happened? Why are we in a hotel room? Why am I in a tee shirt and pajama pants and not my dress?" Tony sighed. "You drink got drugged. A date rape drug courtesy of Justin Hammer. The paparazzi was kinda swarming so we stayed here over night til they settled. Gage and Quinn went to the gift shop and bought stuff which is why your wearing that. Figured it would be more comfortable." Kim sighed with a frown. "I'm sorry." Tony frowned. "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." She sighed, leaning against him. "I think we should go home. I miss my boy." Tony smiled. "Sounds good to me."

AN: sorry if this chapter is lame. Please review! Reviews are amazing!


	20. Chapter 20 A Perfect day

**Seven months later **

Quinn was looking thru all her cloths for her bathing suit, her cloths thrown all over her room. She didn't look when she heard her mother come in. "Quinn, what...what is all this?" "I'm looking for my bathing suit!" Kim smiled, shaking her head. "I believe it's in your other dresser, over here." Kim went to it, pulling out her red and gold bathing suit easily. Quinn smiled, grabbing it as Kim kneeled. "Thank you mommy!" Kim hugged her daughter. "Lets get you ready for your first beach trip, ok?"

Tony was packing there beach bag with sunscreen,camera, extra cloths. He heard cooing from the bed, looking up with a smile at TJ. He was little over seven months now, sitting up with ease and walking. He was learning very quickly. "What? Got something to say?" TJ just cooed, grabbing his blanket and putting it in his mouth to suckle on, looking up at his dad. Tony chuckled, picking him up, holding him close. "So thats all you gotta say? Sticking with that story?" He took the blanket out of his mouth gently, Tj starting to coo and talk baby gibberish. Tony smiled. "Alright, you asked for this." He lifted his little shirt, blowing raspberries on his soft belly. His son giggled, wiggling, gripping his hair. After a few more raspberries he stopped holding TJ securely. "Had enough yet? Gonna talk now?" "This doesn't look like packing." Tony looked, seeing Kim in the doorway with Quinn who was dressed and ready. Tony smiled, still holding TJ in his arms. "Well he wouldn't talk so I had to interrogate him." Kim raised an eyebrow, walking closer. "Interrogate?" "Oh yeah, he was no match for my raspberries." He kissed TJ's cheek before placing him softly on the bed to sit. Quinn quickly climbed on the bed, sitting next to her little brother, hugging him. He didn't seem to mind, just playing with his blanket.

Kim chuckled. "How did the packing go?" Tony sighed. "I think I got everything, been a while since I've gone to the beach like this." Kim smiled softly. "All the more reason you need to go." She inspected the bag. "I think we just need some snacks and we'll be good." Tony nodded, gently grabbing TJ who was dressed in little dark blue trunks and white tee shirt. Kim helped Quinn off he bed, taking the large bag, making her way down to the living room where Gage was waiting and ready in his gear. Long dark pants with many pockets and tight fitting tee shirt. Even on a relaxing day like today, he still had to be ready. He couldn't afford to let his guard own. Quinn ran to him with a smile. "Were going to the beach!" Gage smiled, lifting her up, sitting her on his lap. "That we are." Kim looked around, frowning. "Wheres Clint?" Gage sighed. "He said he wanted to stay behind to watch over the tower." Tony spoke up, walking in the room with TJ on his hip. "We have JARVIS for that." Gage just shrugged. Tony sighed. "Ok, lets get some snacks and hit the road then."

It was a few hours later that they parked there BMW SUV on the beach. It was a private beach that Tony owned so there was no chance of paparazzi or fans constantly wanting a picture or autograph. Tony was the first out, smelling the air. "Wow, it's been a long time damn time since I've been here." "Sweetie, language." Tony rolled his eyes at Kim but smiled as he opened the door to get TJ from his carrier. "Yes dear." Gage smiled, listening to Mr. and Mrs. Stark, helping Quinn out of the car, holding her hand, scared she would run off which he knew she wanted to. Kim got the bag, finding a good spot near enough to the water but not so close it washes up to them.

Gage let go of Quinns hand, turning to her. "Stay here, I'm gonna help your mom set up." She nodded but he could tell she wanted to run and explore. Tony came over as they got the large blanket down on the sand, Tony carrying TJ in one arm and the umbrella in the other. Gage chuckled. "Here, I got this." Tony smiled, handing him the umbrella. "Thanks." Once everything was set up, Kim was sitting on the blanket with TJ who was playing with the toys they brought. Tony sat next to her. Quinn was bouncing she was so excited. "Can I go in the water now?" Gage smiled, nodded but before he could speak she took off running for the water. He groaned, running off. "Quinn! Wait up!" Tony chuckled. "He has his hands full with her." Kim smiled. "Shes exactly like you. Always running off on some adventure, spending too many hours in the lab, forgetting to eat.." "Ok, I get it, just stop describing me." She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Quinn ran to the water as it started pulling away from the sand but when it started coming back she jogged back with a giggle. Gage chuckled. "Your gonna play that game huh?" She giggled as he took her hand, letting her lead, once the water started to come back, he picked her up with one arm, holding her hand easily. She got enough courage to let go of his hands, walking into the water. "Don't go too far." She looked back. "Are you gonna swim to?" He shook his head. "sorry, I can't. I have my weapons so I can protect you if there's bad guys." She nodded. He smiled, watching her walk in the water, diving then coming back up. She dived down, swimming but not coming back up. He almost panicked when she surfaced. He smiled. "Exploring?" She smiled. "Uh-huh!" Before he could stop her, she was under water, swimming again but she quickly came back up, gasping and crying and holding her eyes, rubbing them. He quickly held her, already sure of what happened. "Princess, what happened?" She cried, rubbing her eyes. "I..wanted to see the fishes but the w-water hurt my eyes.." He kissed her head, holding her. "Lets go clean your eyes out, ok? " He started walking up to there set up, Tony was already coming to them, always watchful when his family is concern. He frowned. "What happened?" Gage sighed. "She opened her eyes under the water." It took a lot or Tony not to laugh even a little from relif. He hated seeing her in pain but everyone learned at one point or another not to open your eyes under the ocean water.

Kim was feeding TJ in her lap, little snacks, she frowned as she heard Quinn whimpering in Gage's arms as they sat down. "What happened?" Tony frowned, getting a bottle of water out. "She opened her eyes under the water." Gage sat down, holding her, making sure her hair was out of her face, struggling to move her hands away from her eyes. She cried, trying to fight them off. Tony looked to Gage. "Your gonna wanna hold her down." Gage was a more forceful, holding her hands away from her face, still on his lap. She cried, her struggling now almost nothing in his hold. Tony frowned. "I know it hurts princess but were gonna make it better." Tony swallowed down his heartbreak to her pain and gently forced her one eye open, pouring some water inside. She struggled, he doesn't blame her. Gage didn't care how wet he was getting from it, he just wanted her to feel better. Tony quickly moved to the other eye, handing Gage a towel for her. "There, all done." Gage started to dry her face off as she curled into him, sniffling. It was a few moments later she realized her eyes stopped hurting and sat up. Gage smiled. "Feeling better?" She nodded. "Wanna go back in the water?" She shook her head. Gage chuckled. "Ok, how about we build sandcastles then?" She nodded, getting some of the supplies, he carried a few buckets, holding her hand as they walked to the sand.

Kim sighed, shaking her head. "Poor thing. Wish she didn't have to learn that way." Tony shrugged. "Might have been the only way she learned. Shes a curious one." Kim smiled, feeding TJ some cheerios. "Sounds like someone I know." Tony chuckled, leaning in and kissing TJ's head, watching Quinn and Gage make a sandcastle. Quinn was starting to loosen up again, laughing as she made her sandcastle. It was around a half hour later (and chasing TJ who decided to start running) that there sandcastles were done, for the most part. Quinn made a pretty decent Stark Tower out of sand. Gage was still working on his sand-pile. Tony smiled, taking a few pictures of it, now that Kim had a hold of TJ, playing with him. "Wow, very nice. I see Quinn made the tower and you made...I think it's a turtle." Gage gave him a look. "Very funny." Quinn laughed, listening to it. Gage chuckled, looking at her. "You think thats funny?" She nodded with a smile. "Uh-huh!" Gage lunged at her, holding her close as he tickled her. She erupted in laughter, trying to get in away in vain.

Kim laughed lightly watching it,holding TJ in her lap. "uh-oh Quinn! I think he has you!" TJ suddenly got out of her lap, standing on little wobbly legs, Kim watched him carefully as he started walking over to Quinn and Gage. Tony smiled, following his son, making sure he didn't fall. "I think someone wants to join." Gage let go of Quinn long enough for TJ to attempt to tickle her, mimicking Gage's movements. Quinn smiled, letting her baby brother tickle her. "Oh no! Mommy help! He got me!" Kim smiled watching them then noticed how red Quinn was getting, looking over at Tony. "Sweetie...did you remember to put on there sunscreen?" Tony looked to her then to Quinn, making a guilty face, knowing he forgot. "Ahh...opps?" Kim sighed, getting a bottle out, handing it to him. "Here, before she gets even more burned, make sure to put some on TJ to." Tony sighed but smiled, walking over to his children. "Yes dear."

The rest of the day went like the warm breeze going past them. Gage put Quinn in her booster, buckling her in. she was already nearly asleep where TJ was boundless with energy, trying in vain to get out of his car seat as Tony buckled him in, talking to him. "No, you have to be buckled. I"m sorry son but once we get home you can run around for as long as you want. Promise." TJ started whining when the buckle clicked, keeping him from getting up. He sighed, kissing his head. "shh it's ok..we'll be home soon." Kim smiled sadly to Tony and TJ, speaking. "JARVIS, you on?" "For you mam, always. How may I be of assistance?" She smiled. Even when the car wasn't turned on, JARVIS was always on. A safety feature Tony put into the cars after the Whole Clint-running-off-nearly-killing-himself-incident. "Play Spongbob." "Yes mam." Soon the TV's built into the back of the drivers seats played, playing the opening to spongebob, TJ calming down within seconds as he watched it. Tony smiled gratefully to Kim as she smiled back, closing the back of the Small BMW SUV. Gage was seated between the two kids, arm around Quinn as she slept.

Tony got in the drivers side, starting the car as Kim got in, buckling. He smiled, reaching over, holding her hand. She smiled back , holding on just as tightly. As they drove back Tony would look up every once in a while to look back at his family in the review mirror. It was hard not to get teary eyed. It felt like a dream to him. This is one of the happiest days of his life.

He parked in the garage, getting out and unbuckling TJ who still wanted to run around like crazy. Kim followed Tony as Gage got Quinn out, now totally asleep and pretty red. He knew she would be aching in the morning from it, making a mental note to have an Aloe gel ready and cold. He got her to her room, changing her into dry cloths and laying her to sleep in her bed. He kissed her head before leaving, closing the door.

Clint was walking into the kitchen when he nearly fell as TJ ran into the room. He smiled. "Whoa! Hey there!" He chuckled as TJ stopped and smiled, reaching up to him. Tony came in, smiled as Clint picked up TJ. "Hey, Katie back form work?" Clint nodded, holding TJ. "Yeah but she went on a date with Cap." Tony nodded. "Right, she said she had that tonight. Why she didn't want to go to the beach, something about her hair getting messed up." Kim smiled, walking in. "Hello boys." Clint smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster seeing her. "Hey." Kim smiled, walking over, gently taking TJ. "So the Tower has been safe?" Clint smiled. "Safe and boring." Kim smiled. "Good. I'm gonna get dinner ready.". 'She gently placed TJ on the round. Soon as he hit the ground he was off, going into the living room, leaving Clint and Tony to chase after him. Kim laughed, watching them before she turned, getting out a take out menu. She didn't feel much like cooking tonight.

AN: Sorry if it was lame but I wanted to end the season on a happy note :) keep alert and watch out for season four :D


End file.
